Naruto: Archer and Loner
by Carcaridon
Summary: What if there was more to the Uzumaki clan than anyone really knew? What if the TRUE secret led to a power not seen nor heard of in the Elemental Nations? Power is thrust onto Naruto. The power of a Quincy. Will this power help or hinder Naruto? Naruto/Hinata. Council bashing, Team 7 Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Disclaimer: Over the years, I have been an avid fan of many of the fan fictions written by many people. This is my try at writing something I hope you all enjoy. I will apologize now if at any time it seems I take something from another writer. I will try my best to make this 100% mine. If you do see something that isn't, let me know so I can give the credit where it is due. I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This is for my enjoyment and for the readers enjoyment. I make no money doing this.**

"talk" speech

'thoughts' Thoughts

" **Demon" Demon speech or thoughts**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Who am I really?**

The village, Konohagakure. A village situated in the Land of Fire. It is a ninja village. Peaceful, but deadly. Led by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He took over after the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze died sealing the nine-tailed demon fox into a young boy.

Pain and loneliness. That is all Naruto Uzumaki has known in his short life. As he digs in another trash can, hoping to find something edible, he thinks on his short life. At 6 years old, he has been on his own for over 2 years now. Ever since he got kicked out of the orphanage at 4 just for asking for some food. "Why isn't there ever anything to eat here," he asks himself. He tenses as he hears a bottle roll. Eyes darting around, looking for any danger, he turns down the ally. "It's nothing," he murmurs.

"There he is!," shouts a voice coming from the other end of the ally. "Today we will finally get our revenge! We will finally finish what the Yondaime Hokage started 6 years ago! We will kill the demon and get revenge for killing our families and the Yondaime!"

Naruto turns and looks behind him, frightened as he sees a large group of people standing there. He sees both villagers and ninja holding various weapons. From pitchforks, kunai and even broken bottles. Naruto bolts in that moment. Knowing it is his only chance of survival. The group gives chase.

"I never did anything to you," Naruto shouts as he runs for his life.

"You lie demon," shouts a man leading the pack. "Just stop running so we can end you like the Yondaime would want!"

Naruto doesn't slow down for a moment. Knowing from past experiences that the best thing for him to do is run as far and as fast as possible. He knows if he can make it to the Hokage tower, he may be saved. But, that only will work if he can outrun the ninja in the mob behind him. Something he knows he won't be able to do.

One of the ninja grins maliciously as he throws a few kunai towards the running boy. "I'll get you, you demon," the man yells angrily. Naruto turns and sees the kunai heading towards him. He knows he's doomed. He can't dodge or deflect them. He does the only thing he can think of. He covers his face and chest with his arms as the kunai hit him. Two kunai impacting him in his right forearm and another going into his thigh.

"Ahhhh," Naruto screams in pain. He drops to the ground screaming as blood slowly pools around his wounds. He tries crawling away, but that ends quickly as the mob surrounds him. Naruto knows this is going to hurt. He curls up into a ball hoping that someone, anyone will save him.

"We finally caught you now. Now you will suffer and die like you should have 6 years ago, you demon." The mob moves in, anger in their eyes and malicious smiles on their faces. Then the beating begins. Each person in the mob uses whatever they have and even things picked off the ground to beat the poor boy.

'Make it stop. Let me just die already' Naruto thinks. He can feel how weak he is. He can feel himself growing weaker as more and more blood is spilt and bones are snapped like twigs. He is no longer screaming in pain. What comes out wouldn't even be called a grunt. Just an escape of air. Luckily or unluckily the blackness of unconsciousness envelops him and he knows no more.

* * *

" **Do you want power, child,"** a voice rumbles through the blackness. **"Do you want to live and teach them,"** the voice asks.

"Yes, I want to live. I want to be a powerful ninja. I want to protect those who need to be protected," Naruto replies.

" **Very well. I will give you what you have been denied. Not out of the kindness of my heart, but because I want to see what you will do. I want to see if you will hold to your convictions in this hellish world. We will meet someday. I will be watching,"** the voice says fading away slowly.

All of a sudden, Naruto feels power coursing through him. He can feel his bones being snapped back into place and healing in an instant. He is suddenly thrust back into consciousness.

* * *

"I see you are awake, young Naruto," a voice beside him says. Naruto opens his eyes and sees the Third Hokage sitting beside his bed.

"What happened to me, Jiji," Naruto asks.

"You were found laying in an ally unconscious, Naruto. No one knows how you got there or why you were covered in blood," the Hokage replies. "Can you tell me what happened," he asks.

"I was beaten by a bunch of people. They called me a demon and chased me. I fell unconscious when they started beating on me. I then heard a voice offering me power and saying that I was getting what I was denied. Then I felt power run through me and I woke up," Naruto states. "What does this all mean, Jiji," he asks.

"I don't know, Naruto. I will have to think on it and let you know what I find out," he replies. Concern written on his face as he stares at the young boy. 'Is it the Kyubi or something worse,' he asks himself.

" **Boy, tell him the word Quincy"** a voice booms in Naruto's mind.

"Jiji, the voice told me to tell you Quincy," Naruto says, looking at the Hokage as he pales. Fear rushing over the old man's face.

"Naruto, wha-," Hiruzen tires to speak. Tries and fails. Frightened by what the young boy said. Concerned that the beast sealed into the young boy might be breaking free. Unsure how to proceed, he takes a moment to compose himself. "Naruto, there are many things I have not told you. I have not told you these things in order to protect you. You may hate me for hiding this information from you, but I hope that one day you will forgive an old man for trying to shield you from the truth. The word, 'Quincy,' dates back even before we ninja came about. It is something I have heard of spoken only in myth and legend. Spoken with fear and awe. What little I do know is this. On your mother's side, there is a saying, 'A Quincy will rise from the ashes of the new world to give birth to the old.' I don't know what that means, but if you are truly a Quincy, then you will have a long, hard road ahead of you. Your life will not be the same if you choose to go down this path. I will leave you to think on this and I will be back tomorrow to hear your answer." The Hokage gets up slowly, looking even older than his 67 years. Drained by what he learned from the boy and what he told him. He pats Naruto on the head, giving him a sad smile and leaves the room.

'Tomorrow I will find out about my mother and what a Quincy is' Naruto thinks to himself. 'I will go down this path even if it kills me. Nothing will stop me.'

 **'Hehehehe. I can't wait to see what this boy will become. He will either destroy everything around him or he will die,'** the voice thinks to itself. **'I wonder just how far I can push the child. I wonder if I can trick him into releasing me sooner.'**

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Hope you all enjoy it and please, leave criticism. Like I said, this is my first shot at a fan fiction of my own and I would like feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Truth**

A beam of sunlight filtered in through the blinds of the hospital window hitting the face of Naruto waking him up. "Ugh! I hate the sun. Always waking me up when I don't want it to," Naruto grumbled loudly. He rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake up. Then the events of the previous day hit him. His eyes widened and an odd look came across his face, it was a mixture of anger and excitement. He wondered how long he'd have to wait for the Hokage to come and tell him what he promised. 'I hope it won't be long. I'm excited to learn about my mother, yet angry at Jiji for what he's done. What has he been hiding from me. When will I learn the truth,' Naruto thought to himself.

Knock, knock. Naruto heard the sound from the door. Pulling him from his thoughts, he says, "Come in." He sees the Hokage enter along with a Fox masked Anbu.

"Good morning, Naruto. I hope you had a good night's rest. I hope you thought over what I said yesterday," the Hokage says, sitting down in the chair by the bed. The anbu leaned up against the wall, alert but relaxed.

"Yes, I've thought over what you said and I've decided to follow this path wherever it leads me. I won't fail or give up, Jiji," Naruto says, conviction clearly shining in his eyes.

"Very well, Naruto. First I must introduce you to someone who will be able to help you in your training. He will be training you in both the ninja arts and teaching you what he knows of Quincy's," the Hokage says, motioning over to the anbu. "This is Kiski. He, like you is an orphan. He was trained by your mother and her family. His training was for you. To protect you and guide you if your Quincy powers manifested."

The anbu stepped forward, removing his mask. He stood at 5'9, with piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. He wasn't overly muscled, but you could tell by looking at him he packed a punch. He looked to be in his 30's or perhaps even younger.

"Hello, Naruto-sama. I am Kiski Uzumaki. My Uzumaki name was given to me by your mother. If you are wondering why I didn't raise you, it is because of your mother and partially because of the civilian council. Your mother forbid me to ever contact you until your Quincy powers awoke. The council barred me from ever coming near you," Kiski says solemnly, his head bowed toward Naruto.

"Wha-," Naruto stutters. "You knew my mother? Who was she? Did she love me? Why didn't you try harder to take care of me," Naruto asks.

"Naruto," the Hokage says, getting up from his seat and getting down on his knees bowing to Naruto "there is a lot to tell you today. Don't blame Kiski for what happened to you growing up. That blame lies solely at my feet. I failed you, my boy. I failed to protect you when I should've."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock at seeing the Hokage, The Professor, bowing to him on his knees. Naruto knew what this meant. It meant the Hokage was ashamed by his actions and was begging for forgiveness.

"Jiji, get up please," Naruto says. "I forgive you Jiji. I know you did your best. I know that you couldn't be there all the time. You are Hokage. You have a village to worry about. You can't be expected to watch one person constantly. Kiski, I will wait until I hear your side of the story before I say anything. Just stop with the sama stuff. I am not older than you, nor am I more powerful than you."

The Hokage gets up from his position on the floor, smiling at Naruto at his words. "Very well, Naruto. Since I now know you are mature enough to forgive an old man, I'll start telling you the truth. Be mindful that I can not tell you the full truth. There are still some things that I must keep from you for your protection and the protection of the village as a whole," Sarutobi says while sitting back in the chair.

"I understand Hokage-jiji," Naruto calmly replies.

"First off, everything I am about to tell you must remain a secret. You can't tell anyone because if it got out, there could be some serious repercussions. Now, about your mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She came to this village when she was only 5 years old. Kiski traveled with her. The reason your mother came to this village was at the request of the Shodi Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki-Senju. Mito was coming to the end of her life and she needed an Uzumaki for a specific purpose. She needed to transfer the Nine-Tailed demon fox into your mother," Sarutobi stated.

Naruto looked up in shock, eyes wide in disbelief. "Wha- what do you mean, Jiji," Naruto asks.

"The truth is Naruto, Mito Uzumaki sealed the Nine-tailed demon fox into her when her husband, Hashirama Senju and Madra Uchia fought at the Valley of the End. Madra was trying to use the Nine-Tailed demon fox to fight Hashirama and Mito was a sealing genius. She sealed the Nine-Tailed fox into herself to protect her husband and everyone else from Madra," Sarutobi stated. "Mito became the first jinchuriki of the fox. Jinchuriki means 'The power of human sacrifice.' It is the term we use to describe anyone who has a Biju, or tailed beast, sealed into them. Mito needed an Uzumaki to seal the Nine-Tailed fox into because only a Uzumaki can keep the demon at bay."

"Do you understand so far, Naruto," Kiski asks, concern showing in his voice.

"I think so, Jiji, Kiski," Naruto replies. "The Shodi's wife sealed a demon into herself to protect everyone from Madra. I may not be smart, but I have heard of him and what he did to people. He would've used the fox to destroy everything around him. What I don't understand is what you mean by that only an Uzumaki can hold the demon at bay."

"Uzumaki's have very large chakra reserves and live for a very long time, Naruto," Kiski answers. "Mito Uzumaki was actually over 100 years old when she died after sealing the fox into your mother."

Hearing this, Naruto was in awe. "Were they human after the fox got sealed into them," Naruto asks.

"Yes, they were human," Kiski replies. He pulled a scroll out of one of his pouches and a kunai from another. He opened the scroll and wrote something on it. Placing the kunai on the writing, he then pressed down and muttered 'seal.' The kunai disappeared in a plume of smoke. Rolling up the scroll and showing it to Naruto, he asks, "Is this a scroll or is it a kunai?"

"It's a scroll," Naruto replies.

"There is your answer then. They were not the fox. They were the scroll that held the fox much like that one holds a kunai," Kiski says with a small smile.

"Since you understand, let me continue, Naruto," Sarutobi says. "Mito sealed the fox into your mother and gave her some advice. The advice was this 'The Kyubi is a being of hatred. In order to counteract that hatred, you must fill yourself with love.' What this meant is that your mother, Kushina, had to find something or someone to love. Weather it was the people around her or someone she chose to spend her life with. She had to fill herself with love to counteract the hatred that was sealed inside her. It took her quite a while to find that love. I remember when she did, her smile could brighten the darkest days."

"Wow. She sounds amazing. Do you have a picture of her," Naruto asks.

Kiski steps forward pulling out a photograph from the pouch on his hip. Handing it over to Naruto, he says, "This was taken a few months before you were born. I have many pictures of your parents, but because your father must remain a mystery for now, this is the only photo I have of your mother by herself."

Naruto takes the picture, nodding at the man in thanks. He looks at the picture and gasps. He sees a beautiful red-headed woman sitting at the base of a tree. A small smile on her face as she looks down at her stomach. Hands resting on it.

"Wow. She's beautiful," Naruto whispers.

"Indeed she was, Naruto. I wish she was here with you. It would make things so much easier. But, we can't dwell on the past. Only learn from it. What I have to say next is hard, Naruto. I don't know where to begin and I don't know how you will take it," Sarutobi says quietly. "I hope you understand my reasoning and are mature enough for the burden you carry. We don't know exactly what happened the night you were born. What we do know is this. When a female jinchuriki gives birth, the seal that holds back a biju weakens because energy is redirected to the growing infant. The Yondaime Hokage was there with your mother to add power to the seal as she gave birth. He was a sealing master, so he was the best person to help your mother out in her time of need. For one reason or another, the Nine-tailed Fox broke free and begun attacking the village. Many brave people lost their lives that night, including your mother and the Yondaime Hokage. The history books all say that the Yondaime Hokage defeated and killed the Kyubi. This is a lie. The Biju cannot be killed. Only sealed."

Naruto's eyes widen a bit at this revelation. "He sealed it in me, didn't he," Naruto asks.

"Yes, Naruto. Out of every person in this village, you were the one chosen by the Yondaime to protect this village every second you live. You were chosen not because of convenience, but because you are an Uzumaki and because your mother was the previous host to the Kyubi. Every second you draw breath, you protect us all. The Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyubi at bay. I tried to honor his wishes and I failed. We both failed you, Naruto. The Yondaime for thinking the villagers would see you as a hero and me for not protecting you better. I passed a law prohibiting anyone from mentioning the Kyubi to children around your age, hoping that you'd be able to have a normal childhood. The penalty is death for anyone who breaks the law, but, I failed even in that. People scorn you and beat you. It is my fault, Naruto. I failed," Sarutobi says, tears freely flowing down his face.

"It is the people of this village who have failed, Jiji," Naruto says. Sarutobi looks at him in awe, seeing a blazing fire behind his piercing blue eyes. "I don't blame you. You tried. That is more than what the majority of this village has done, Jiji."

"Thank you, Naruto. I have told you everything I can for now. From now on, it will be up to you and Kiski where you go from here," Sarutobi says, getting up. He hands Kiski a few scrolls and whispers something in his ear. "Goodbye for now, Naruto. Know that if you ever need me, my door is always open to you," he says as he leaves the room.

"Well, that is a lot to dump on you, Naruto. I know. For now, I want you to rest here for the rest of the day and I'll be back in the morning to take you to your new home," Kiski says.

"Why can't we just go now, Kiski," Naruto asks.

"I need to get things ready for you, Naruto. Plus, I want to take things slow for now. Allow the information you just learned today to seep into your brain. Think over questions you may have for me tomorrow. You must learn that patience is important for a ninja and learning something new too fast can cause more harm than good. Everything will make more sense tomorrow, trust me," Kiski says.

"Ok. I may not like it, but I can tell you know what you're doing," Naruto says. Kiski nods at him and leaves. Naruto looks out the window at the Hokage monument. Looking at the face of the Fourth Hokage, he thinks on what he learned. 'Should I hate you for what you did or should I hate the villagers' Naruto asks himself. 'I guess only time will tell what I choose. I now know why I am hated. I will become stronger to protect myself and others who need protection. That is a promise that I will at least make you, Yondaime.' Naruto turns away from the window and stares off into space. Trying to be patient and think over everything he learned. 'I will show Kiski that I can think for myself and be patient. He is right that if I learned too much at once it could hurt me. I hurt as is from what I learned.'

Naruto looks at the photo of his mother and smiles. 'At least I know who my mother is and that I was loved. You can see it in her eyes.' Naruto carefully places the photo on the bedside table and lies down looking at it. He slowly drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

' **So the child knows who his mother is now. He has no idea what he's in store for. I can't wait to see him break when he learns the full truth. And I will be there to see it all and push him over the edge. Hehehehehe.'** The voice thinks to itself.

* * *

Whew! Chapter 2 done. I originally had planned to start Naruto's training this chapter, but telling the back-story took a bit longer than I had though. Hope you all enjoy this. And before anyone asks, yes the voice is the Kyubi. I have a plan on the direction it is going. I'm just hoping it comes out correctly.


	3. Chapter 3: Council Woes

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Council Woes**

Hiruzen Sarutobi made his way back to the Hokage tower after leaving Naruto's hospital room. As he stepped into his office, a sense of dread washed over him. He knew what he had to do now that Naruto knew a piece of his heritage. He had to gather the council and announce the return of the Uzumaki clan. His dread came from the amount of paperwork this announcement would generate.

"Boar, Tora, notify the ninja council of a meeting in fifteen minutes," the Hokage, orders sternly.

The two anbu appear, kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Hai," is the only word spoken before they both vanish as fast as they appeared.

Sarutobi makes his way over to a safe beside his desk. Opening it quickly, he pulls out three scrolls and closes the safe. 'Hopefully this will be enough for now. I can't fail Naruto this time,' he thinks to himself.

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

Sarutobi walks into the council chambers ten minutes later, shock on his face as he sees not only the ninja council, but the civilian council too. 'This will not be good,' he thinks to himself. He knows in his heart that this meeting will be long and atrocious. He gazes over the ninja council composed of clan heads and his former team mates.

Danzo Shimura: An old war hawk and the voice of the Uchia clan on the council. Greedy and as cunning as a snake. Also, a constant thorn in Sarutobi's side when it comes to votes on peace.

Homura Mitokado: Another former team mate of Sarutobi. He retired at a young age and focused on knowledge. Sarutobi can always count on Homura to look at things from a logical point of view and provide good insight into any situation.

Koharu Utatane: The last member of Sarutobi's genin squad. She has always worked for the best of the village.

Shikaku Nara: Head of the Nara clan. Jonin commander, part of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, insanely smart, but lazy, sees everything not worth his time as "troublesome," able to control shadows with family techniques.

Inoichi Yamanaka: Head of the Yamanaka clan. Head of the torture and interrogation unit, part of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, able to "mind walk" with family techniques.

Choza Akimichi: Head of the Akimichi clan. Part of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio and someone you never want to call fat, able to change size with family techniques.

Tsume Inuzuka: Head of the Inuzuka clan. A beautiful, but deadly feral woman. With her canine companion, Kuromaru, can shred people like paper with her family techniques.

Hiashi Hyuga: Head of Hyuga clan. A clan that is prideful because of their kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, eyes that can see 360 degrees. And deadly hand to hand combat skills.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama," Hiashi says, as the Hokage sits down at the head of the council table.

"Greetings, Hyuga-san. I find myself in a bit of a quandary," the Hokage says with a small smile on his lips.

"What do you mean, Sarutobi," asks Mibuki Haruno, a civilian council member.

"What I mean is, I called for a meeting of the Ninja council. Not the civilian one. Why are you civilian councilors here? And you will address me as is proper, as Hokage-sama," Sarutobi states, with a subtle amount of KI (Killing Intent) being released.

"We're here because this is a council meeting, Sarutobi," Mibuki states, not realizing the KI for what it was and completely ignoring the Hokage's warning.

"Remove yourselves now," Sarutobi shouts. "I called this meeting for the ninja and clan councils only. You civilians have no right to be here since I didn't call for you. Remember, this is a ninja village ran by ninja. We protect you and you work in peace because of that sacrifice."

The civilians look to the older members of the council, Danzo, Homura and Koharu. All three share a look with each other and nod in agreement with the Hokage. The civilians leave, grumbling the whole time.

"Now that is taken care of, let's start with why I called this meeting," Sarutobi says. "I called this meeting to announce the reinstatement of the Uzumaki Clan."

"What," shouts Danzo in disbelief. "We were told the Uzumaki clan was no more after the Kyubi attack. You said that her child died with her."

"I lied," Sarutobi says. "I lied to protect her child. Everyone here knows who she was married to and what that entails. If I had allowed the child to be acknowledged from the beginning, the child wouldn't have lived very long."

"Who is this child," Hiashi asks.

"You all know the child. Each of you have tried to save the child from the scorn of the village many times in his short life," Sarutobi states.

"Troublesome," the Nara head says as he sits up fully. "You told us you named him Uzumaki to honor her and the memory of her village's sacrifice. Why did you lie to us? You could have told us like you are now."

"I had my reasons," the Hokage says. "I know many of you wanted to raise the child. But, I couldn't allow that. I didn't want your clans to become ostracized because of what the child holds."

"Very well, Hokage-sama," Danzo says. "I ask that we bring this matter to a vote. All those in favor of recognizing the return of the Uzumaki Clan raise your hand."

In seconds, every hand was raised.

"Very well," Danzo says. "We will inform the village in a week that the Uzumaki Clan is once again in our village. We must also inform the instructors at the academy to tell the true history of the Uzumaki clan. We will honor their memory."

"Good. I call this council meeting to an end. May you all have a good day. I need to go focus on the paperwork this will have generated," the Hokage says as he stands up to leave. As the door to the council chambers closes behind him, he can hear a smattering of laughter. 'At least they can laugh at something. I fear what next week will bring. There will be hell to pay with the civilian council members. I can feel it in my bones,' Sarutobi thinks to himself.

* * *

Whew! And here is chapter 3. I know most of you may be thinking, "Wait a sec. I thought the council was supposed to be bashed. " All in good time. The ninja council will come out somewhat unscathed. And as for Danzo acting nice, remember, he's a cunning and greedy bastard. He'll rear his ugly head soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning Curve

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

 **Author notes**

I guess I'll start off with a reply to a review I received. Child Soldier posted "It looks like your description embodies the many "cliches" of fanfictions written by many people over the years. Ever read Eroninja?" Well, in response to that, Child Soldier, I have to say thank you. You say that my description of the story embodies the normal "clichés" of writers. I came up with a description that gave a base outline of what I was going to write. It isn't going to be 100% accurate or perfect. All that matters to me is if you enjoy the story. As for if I've ever read any Eroninja, I can't say that I have for sure. I will defiantly look that writer up and read their stories to see what you meant. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto nor Bleach do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Learning Curve**

Kiski Uzumaki stood in the hospital room watching as Naruto slept. Thinking over the events of the past few days, he has a sad smile on his face. 'This child has been through so much at such a young age. Most people would've given up by now,' he thinks to himself. 'I wonder how the training will go. Will he be like his mother? Strong yet brash? Or will he learn patience and silence?' Kiski is brought out of his thoughts by Naruto slowly sitting up.

"Kiski? Why are you here so early," Naruto asks, as he fully wakes up and sees the man standing there.

"I thought we could get an early start. We need to do some shopping and move in to your new home," Kiski says. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. Excitement clearly plastered to his face.

"Yay! I'll finally have a place to sleep," Naruto states as he jumps out of the bed.

"Naruto, what do you mean by that," Kiski asks.

"Huh? Oh, just that I've been living on the streets since I was kicked out of the orphanage 2 years ago. I usually slept wherever I could. Empty dumpsters, cardboard boxes," Naruto says, embarrassment on his face at the revelation of his life.

"Naruto, don't be embarrassed at what happened to you. You should be proud. You are strong for having to go through all that. Most people would've given up. I have to ask, why didn't you go to the Hokage for help," Kiski asks, anger showing in his eyes. 'This village has done more harm than good with this boy. They will rue the day they decided to torment and abuse him,' Kiski thinks to himself.

"I tried to let Hokage-Jiji know, but was always kicked out of the Hokage tower by his secretary. I did get some help from Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, Aburame-san, Akimichi-san and Inuzuka-san. They gave me food and clothes when they could. I never went directly to them for help because I didn't want to abuse the help they gave me," Naruto says, a sad smile on his face at the memories of the help he received.

"You are wise, Naruto. And those people were wise and kind to help when they could. You will thank them when you see them later. They will be glad to know that you are ok and you appreciate the help they gave you. Did Hyuga-san help at all," Kiski asks.

"No," Naruto states venomously. "The Hyuga's beat me whenever I was around their clan grounds."

Kiski's eyes narrow at this revelation. He knows that the Hokage will want to know of this and have words with the Hyuga clan.

"Naruto, let's get out of here," Kiski says, as he puts a smile on his face to try and set Naruto's mind at ease. He picks Naruto up and walks out of the room.

* * *

Checking Naruto out of the hospital took only a few minutes. The looks and glares the boy got irritated Kiski to no end. 'This is going to be hard for a while,' Kiski thinks to himself. They put the hospital behind them and start walking into the shopping district of Konoha.

"Naruto, stick beside me and ignore any glares or looks you receive," Kiski tells him.

"Hai," Naruto replies quietly, his eyes darting around looking for any danger.

Kiski and Naruto approach Tokigawa's Clothing. Entering, they hear a cheerful voice say, "Welcome to Tokigawa's Clothing. " They see an older woman standing behind the counter. As she sees Naruto, her eyes narrow.

"Get out _boy._ We don't serve your kind here," she says coldly.

"Naruto, go ahead and look at some of the clothes while I talk to this kind woman," Kiski says, smiling at Naruto. Naruto nods and heads further into the store. Kiski walks up to the counter and grabs the woman by the front of her shirt.

"Listen closely and listen well, _woman,_ " Kiski whispers coldly. "You are going to serve Naruto with kindness and respect. If you don't, you won't have to worry about a shop because there will be nothing left once I'm done with you."

The woman's eyes widen in fear as she looks into Kiski's cold eyes. She can see her death in those eyes. She pales and nods repeatedly.

"Good. Now, everything Naruto gets will have the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it. Is that understood? And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone, ok," Kiski asks quite warmly. The woman nods in agreement. Knowing that if she failed to honor his request, Kiski would make her life a living hell.

Naruto browses the isles pulling clothes down that peak his interest. Mainly white clothing with dark blue highlights. Five minutes later, he walks up to Kiski arms laden with clothes.

"I think I have enough for now, Kiski. And I picked things that are slightly larger so I have some room to grow," Naruto says, sounding muffled behind the arm-load of clothes.

"Very good, Naruto. I'll pay this lady and we'll go to your new home," Kiski says as he pulls his wallet out. The woman rings up the clothes and Kiski hands over the money for it.

"You'll be able to pick up the clothes in a few hours or if you'd like to leave an address, we can have them delivered to you," the woman says.

"Have them delivered to the Uzumaki Clan compound later tonight. And make sure whoever delivers the clothes knows not to speak of where or to whom the delivery was for," Kiski says.

"Hai," the woman says quietly as Naruto and Kiski leave.

* * *

Kiski leads Naruto away from the shopping district heading to the Clan district. Naruto gets nervous as they enter the large district holding the popular and rich clans of Konoha.

"Naruto, you have nothing to worry about here. I am here to guide and protect you. Your new home is in this district. The Uzumaki Clan has a clan compound here," Kiski says after seeing Naruto's nervousness.

"Just so long as we stay away from the Hyuga Clan area, I'll be happy," Naruto says. Kiski nods and leads Naruto past the Nara Clan compound and leads him up to a gate with a large swirl on it.

"This is the entrance to the Uzumaki Clan compound. The Uzumaki Clan was quite large. The grounds cover 5 acres of land. There are 4 Clan houses and a fully functioning dojo surrounded by 3 training grounds. You'll find all you need to train both your mind and body here, Naruto. Now, I need you to cut your palm and place your hand on the center of the swirl on the gate," Kiski explained to Naruto and held out a kunai. Naruto didn't waste any time grabbing the offered kunai from Kiski and cutting his palm. Kiski notices that Naruto didn't so much as wince as he sliced his palm open. Naruto placed his hand on the swirl and watched as his blood was drawn into the swirl. This continued for a few moments until there was a large click and the gates opened before them. Kiski moved forward and looked at Naruto's hand noticing it was already healed. 'Must be either his Uzumaki healing or the Kyubi's doing,' he thought to himself. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him into the Clan grounds. The gate closed behind them with an audible boom.

Naruto took his first look at what was going to be his new home. Like Kiski described, there were 4 large houses arranged in a square. Each house looked quite large from the outside. In the center of all 4 houses was a large fountain. Water cascading down it in a swirl pattern.

"What is up with all the swirl patterns I keep seeing, Kiski," Naruto asks, awe in his voice and on his face.

"The swirl is the Uzumaki Clan symbol. If you notice, the Uzumaki Clan swirl is white with a slight blue hue to it. Every chunin and jonin has a red swirl on their jackets. The reason is in remembrance of the sacrifice Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan. They fought off Iwa, Kiri and Kumo in the 2nd Ninja War and gave Kohona a fighting chance to survive the war. For 3 days and nights, they fought off the combined might of those 3 villages. Unfortunately, the village, Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan were destroyed after that. You may be the last Uzumaki," Kiski says sadly.

Naruto looked up at Kiski in awe at hearing this. Eyes filled with tears at the loss and the realization that he may be alone. "I have you though, Kiski," Naruto says to the solemn man.

"Yes, you do, Naruto. But, I am not a true Uzumaki. I can only teach you what I am able to," Kiski replies. "Thank you though for thinking of me as a true Uzumaki. Now, let us go into the main library and start your training. We have 2 years to train before you start the academy and I want you to be the best you can be," Kiski says.

"Hai, Kiski-sensi," Naruto replies with excitement. "But, I don't know how to read yet. I wasn't allowed to go into the civilian school to learn."

"That is ok, Naruto. I will teach you what you need to know," Kiski replies and leads Naruto into the Clan library.

* * *

Whew! I think that is where I'm going to stop for this chapter. I did some thinking on the Naruto universe and thought, "they become ninja at 12 or 13 and Naruto had been in the Ninja academy for 4 years." With that thought, I figured that Naruto started the Ninja academy at 8. I figured that before the ninja academy, they would be in a civilian school to learn the basics of reading and writing. I also figured that the Uchia massacre happened while they were at the ninja academy. I figure Sasuke was around 9 or 10 when it happened. That's what I think, anyways. Also, I want to ask you all to forgive me for forgetting about Shibi Aburame in the last chapter. I may go back and add him after I'm done with this story or just ask you all to figure he was there with everyone else. I had meant to add him and it totally slipped my mind. Also, some of you may have an issue with how mature Naruto is at 6. It isn't because he's smart or something. It is because he was forced to grow up in a hard situation. Any child in a similar situation in real life tend to mature fast. It's a coping and survival mechanism. Thank you all for the favs and follows. I'll try and churn out more chapters as they come to me.


	5. Training Begins and Council Fights

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Training Begins and Council Fights**

Naruto woke up in his bedroom. Slowly getting out of bed, he thinks over the last week. Kiski started with teaching him how to read and write Kanji. When Kiski felt he had a grasp of the letters, the true torture began. Kiski had Naruto write each Kanji a hundred times to be sure it stuck in the young boy's mind. And they had to be written perfectly. If one wasn't, Naruto found the true meaning of torture. He had to start all over! It was insane, but allowed Naruto to grasp reading a lot faster.

Naruto made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. He didn't know what today would bring, but he knew from Kiski that sometime in the next few days his Clan status would be released to the village. That thought scared him. Mainly because he didn't want people to treat him differently because of him being in a Clan. Yeah, being treated better would be a plus, but he wanted to gain acceptance through his own actions. Kiski taught him a lot about the history of the Uzumaki Clan and how strong they were. The other thing they talked on was the Kyubi. That was an eye opener for Naruto.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto, the Hokage mentioned you said you heard a voice tell you what to say and offer you power. Is that correct," Kiski asks._

" _Yes. It was a deep, booming voice in my head. I don't know what or who it was," Naruto says._

" _I believe it was the Kyubi, Naruto. I want you to be careful when you hear its voice. It will try and use you and get you to release it from the seal. You have to have a strong resolve and never allow it out," Kiski says._

" _What if it gives advice to help me," Naruto asks._

" _At those times, you will have to make your own choice. The fact that it can talk to you at a moments notice worries me, Naruto. I'm not saying that you will give in to it, but you must be careful. I honestly wish that you hadn't been chosen for this burden," Kiski says sadly. "You have to be careful when it comes to the Kyubi. That is the best advice I can give you."_

 _Flashback Ends_

Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried off. Looking in the mirror, he notices the changes in his body after only a week. A week of solid and good food helped him put on some weight. Putting the thoughts of the past out of his mind, Naruto got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning, Kiski," Naruto says, walking into the kitchen and seeing Kiski at the stove.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kiski says as he places a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Naruto makes a beeline for it, sits down and starts digging in. Kiski fixes his own plate and sits down.

"What do we have planned for today," Naruto asks.

"Well, Naruto, today we will be going to face the council and afterwards, we'll be doing a little test," Kiski says. "I want you to be on your best behavior today, Naruto. Allow the Hokage or me to do the majority of the speaking when it comes to the council meeting. We can't afford any mistakes. The civilian council is ruthless and power hungry."

"Ok, Kiski," Naruto says. "I'll try my best and stay quiet unless asked a question."

"I think-," Kiski starts until he hears a knock at the door. Getting up, Kiski goes to the door and opens it. Seeing the Boar Anbu there, Kiski steps back.

"Kiski-san, you and Naruto-san are required to be in the council chambers in 10 minutes," the Boar Anbu says.

"We will be there, Anbu-san. Tell the Hokage we shall meet him there," Kiski replies.

"Hai," the Anbu replies and vanishes in a shunshin.

"Naruto, we have to go to the Hokage Tower and head to the council chambers now. Make sure you're dressed to impress," Kiski says.

"I'm ready now, Kiski" Naruto says coming up to him. Kiski turns to see Naruto. Naruto is wearing a pale blue Yukata with Uzumaki swirls on the chest above the heart and on the center of the back.

"I see you are indeed ready. Let us go," Kiski says and leads Naruto out of the compound.

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

Naruto and Kiski entered the council chambers. Naruto looked around seeing the chambers for the first time. He saw the various Clan heads seated to the right of a central table with 4 seats. To the left side of the room, he saw what he assumed was the civilian council members seated. Some glaring at the young boy. Naruto paid them no mind.

"Aburame-san, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, Akimichi-san, Inuzuka-san thank you for the help you gave me over the last few years," Naruto says to the clan heads bowing in respect.

"It would've been too troublesome to not help you, young Naruto," Shikaku Nara says sitting up straight. "Any kind person would've done the same."

The various clan heads all nod in agreement. Just then, the council chamber doors opened once again. The Hokage, elder council and Hiashi Hyuga walked in and sat at in their seats.

"I have called this meeting to acknowledge the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha once again," the Hokage begins. "Naruto Uzumaki, please step forward."

Naruto steps forward with his head held high. Kiski standing slightly behind him.

"Naruto, as the last Uzumaki in the village of Konoha, we the ninja Clan council acknowledge you as the head of the Uzumaki Clan," Hiashi Hyuga says his voice slow and even.

"I object," a fat civilian councilman shouts. "There is no way that _boy_ is from a clan. He is an orphan. We all know this because that is what we were told 6 years ago, _Hokage-sama."_

"I have the proof of his heritage here. The ninja Clan council has already seen the proof and voted on acknowledging young Naruto as a true Uzumaki," the Hokage says. "And you will speak of young Naruto by using his name. Not _boy_ am I understood?" The Hokage starts releasing KI at the fat fool.

"Hai," the councilman replies his face becoming pale at the oppressive feeling from the Hokage.

"I want to see this proof, Hokage-sama," Mibuki Haruno says. The Hokage passes 2 scrolls over to the pink haired councilwoman. She looks over it before her face pales at the truth.

"Hokage-sama, it lists his mother, but not his father. Was he a bastard or the child of a rape," the woman asks.

"No. His father isn't listed at this time for his protection and the protection of the village. And that is all I can say on the matter," the Hokage replies.

"Very well. Then we of the civilian council acknowledge young Naruto as clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. I wish to call for a vote to have him place in the CRA," Mibuki says, a small smile on her face as she looks at the Hokage.

"Naruto will not be placed into the CRA unless he requests it," Kiski shouts, his eyes narrowing at the woman. 'I knew they would try something like this. They will try and get power from young Naruto any way they can. I wasn't there for him in the beginning because of them, I will be there for him now,' Kiski thinks to himself.

"Who are you," Mibuki asks.

"I am Kiski Uzumaki. Naruto's trainer and guardian," Kiski calmly replies.

"Since you are an Uzumaki then you can be placed in the CRA instead," Mibuki says.

"No. I am not a true Uzumaki. I was adopted into the clan a long time ago. I have no Uzumaki blood in me," Kiski replies, a smug smile on his face.

"We are getting off topic, Hokage-sama," Homura Mitokado says. "Since young Naruto is too young to be on the council, he must choose someone to be his voice. Someone who will protect his interests."

"That is quite true. Naruto, you have your first choice as a Clan head. You must choose a person to be your voice on this council until you are of age. This person will fill you in on important matters and how they voted in that matter," the Hokage says.

"I already know who I want to represent me, Hokage-sama," Naruto says confidently.

"Really? That is surprising. Who have you chosen," Hiashi Hyuga asks.

"I choose Shikaku Nara as my voice. I feel he would be the best person to act as my voice and vote in the best way," Naruto says.

"Troublesome. But, I accept this responsibility, Uzumaki-san," Shikaku says.

"Well, if no one else has anything to bring to the councils attention," the Hokage says, pausing for a moment to give anyone a chance to interrupt him. When no one does, he continues, "I call for this meeting to close for now."

* * *

 **Uzumaki training grounds**

After leaving the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Kiski went back to the Uzumaki grounds. Naruto changed into some training clothes. Lightweight shorts and t-shirt. Kiski comes out of the dojo carrying something.

"Naruto, it is time for the test. You must take this seriously and remain calm at all times," Kiski tells Naruto.

Naruto steps before Kiski, scared and excited. Kiski pulls a bone white bow out of the canvas bag he's holding. It has no string on it, but has three Uzumaki swirls in the center and a dragon head at each tip.

"This is a Quincy's bow. You'll notice it does not have a string and I did not bring any arrows. I want you to carefully pick it up, Naruto. If you are a Quincy, we will notice immediately," Kiski says sternly.

Naruto cautiously picks up the bow. Immediately he feels a surge of power running through his body. He watches in amazement as a blue string links the two dragon mouths at the tips of the bow. He looks up at Kiski and sees shock and surprise in his eyes.

"Naruto, you are a Quincy. Place the bow down for now while I explain your power," Kiski says.

Naruto places the bow down on the canvas bag, watching as the blue string slowly fades into nothing.

"Naruto, what can you tell me about Chakra," Kiski asks.

"Well, from what you told me, Chakra is made up of Physical energy and Spiritual energy. A ninja balances this and it allows them to use Chakra in jutsu's and techniques," Naruto replies. "A person increases their Physical energy through training the body and their Spiritual energy through challenging the mind and studying."

"Textbook answer. Now on to your power. Your Quincy power comes from the Spiritual aspect of Chakra. However, unlike a ninja, you don't get it from intelligence, so to speak," Kiski says.

"What do you mean," Naruto asks.

"Your Quincy powers allow you to constantly draw Spiritual energy from around you. Every life force from the smallest plant to the tallest mountain has Chakra in it. You are able to draw this energy naturally," Kiski says.

"Wow! Then I'll be an amazing ninja," Naruto says excitedly.

"Yes, you will, Naruto. However, you must learn how to sense Spiritual energy, because it is possible for you to draw it from someone who is on the brink of death and kill them without realizing it. I will teach you the concept of how to do this, but it is up to you to actually succeed," Kiski says.

"I will succeed, Kiski-sensi," Naruto shouts.

"Then let us begin," Kiski says.

* * *

' **The boy is starting his training now. Soon he will be drawn to my power. After that, I'll be able to speak to him whenever I want. I will tell the boy what no one else will tell him. I will shatter his spirit with the truth and get free of this accursed seal!'** The voice thinks to itself.

* * *

Dang. This one turned out longer than I thought it would, but I did it. The next chapter will be an overview of the next 2 years. I'm going to do the time skip to place Naruto in the Ninja Academy so we can see exactly how he grows with the others. I have plans on how this is going, but it could change as I'm writing it (some writers know this feeling. Words just have a natural way of popping out where they want to. Lol). Hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!


	6. The Results of Training

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Results of Training**

Naruto stood in the middle of the training grounds breathing heavily. Sweat pouring off his body, a glowing blue bow fading from the wrist of his left hand. 'I did it finally,' he thought to himself. 'Two years of intense training has resulted in this. I can finally manifest my own bow.'

Naruto walked towards the main house to clean up. After 2 years he's changed a lot. He stands at 4'3 and weighs in a little over 70 lbs. He isn't muscular, but has the body of a runner, sleek and quick. The training he went through could only be described as hell. Kiski made sure that Naruto knew how to be fast and agile. Yet, at the same time, as silent as a small breeze. Kiski pounded the importance of a ninja into Naruto over and over. Making Naruto walk on a rickety walkway that creaked at the slightest movement. Every time Naruto made a noise, Kiski would throw a weighted ball at Naruto forcing him to either dodge or take the hit. Once Naruto learned how to walk silently, Kiski made it harder by making Naruto carry weights with him and even made Naruto wear bells! Then Kiski had Naruto infiltrate the Anbu headquarters. Being silent and not being seen. His goal was to steal the mask of the head Anbu, Dragon. It took Naruto over 3 months to learn the patterns of the Anbu to be able to pull that one off. That training may have been brutal, but to Naruto, the hardest training came from learning to meditate properly and sense out Spiritual energy and learn how he can draw it in or stop its flow. Naruto was so used to be constantly on the move that learning how to sit still was a chore. But, eventually he did it. Naruto learned a lot from Kiski. He learned that knowledge is essential to a ninja. You don't give knowledge away easily. One benefit from learning to meditate, Kiski and Naruto found out that Naruto was somewhat of a sensor. He could detect people around him who were using Chakra. However, they found out that if someone knew how to suppress their Chakra, Naruto couldn't sense them. Kiski told Naruto not to worry about that aspect for now. That given time, his sensory skills could improve with age and experience. Kiski also taught Naruto the importance of teamwork and how to work with anyone. Naruto learned to put aside feelings to focus on a task, but also learned that abandoning a teammate was something one should never do.

* * *

As Naruto stepped into the shower, he had to chuckle at the other important events of the last 2 years. Shikaku Nara would probably describe the last 2 years as "extremely troublesome." The Nara head had his hands full in council meetings, constantly fighting the civilian council and the Hyuga head to protect the Uzumaki clan and Naruto. Both the civilian council and Hyuga head tried multiple times to either gain access to the Uzumaki Clan grounds or to take away Naruto's rights as Clan head. Shikaku with the help of his former teammates, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi, fought off the advances of the council. It finally came to a head at the last council meeting. Naruto actually was forced to be there for that one.

* * *

 _Flashback 3 weeks ago_

 _Council Chambers_

 _Naruto walked into the council chambers to a wall of noise. Council members yelling back and forth over one another. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. He made his way over to his seat beside Shikaku Nara._

" _Hello, Nara-san. How are you today? I hope you haven't had a troublesome day," Naruto says as he sits down._

" _It has been quite troublesome today, Uzumaki-san. Why did you choose me to be your voice," Shikaku asks lazily._

" _Because out of everyone here, you have the foreknowledge to stop any greedy attempts at the Uzumaki clan and I trust you with my life," Naruto replies. Hearing Naruto's reply Shikaku's eyes widen a bit and he nods in respect at the young Clan head._

" _Sit down NOW," the Hokage yells. "This is the council chambers. NOT a back yard brawl. Either compose yourselves like council members or I will dispose of you all and find others to fill your spots." The chambers quiet immediately._

" _Now, why has this council been called? We weren't supposed to meet until next week," the Hokage asks._

" _We asked for this meeting to pass a law and set up a few arranged marriages," Mibuki Haruno says looking over at Naruto with a smug smile._

" _What is this law and what arranged marriages," the Hokage asks._

" _The law we'd like to pass is this, Hokage-sama. We'd like to pass a law stating that Clans that are the cause of destruction of public property must pay for that property out of their Clan accounts. If they do not have the money, then they will have to pay by giving up land or Clan scrolls," Hiashi Hyuga says._

" _And pray tell what Clan has caused destruction to public property," the Hokage asks already having an idea of the answer._

" _Why the Uzumaki Clan, Hokage-sama," Hiashi replies._

" _When did this happen," the Hokage asks._

" _8 years ago," Mibuki replies._

" _The Uzumaki Clan denies any allegations on that matter," Shikaku shouts. "It wasn't until recently that this council even acknowledged that the Uzumaki Clan was in Kohona. Therefore, the Uzumaki Clan can not be held responsible for an incident that occurred before this council's ruling."_

" _Nara-san makes a good point," Homura Mitokado says. "Besides, what event are you talking about and why are you trying to lay blame at the Uzumaki's feet?"_

" _Why, the Kyubi attack, councilman Mitokado," Mibuki smugly replies._

" _That was an event that no one had a hand in it. It is much like a storm on the sea. The Kyubi attack came out of nowhere. No one could have predicted it or was responsible for it," Inoichi Yamanaka says._

" _But he's the demon," shouts a councilwoman. Before anyone can do anything, an Anbu appears out of nowhere and takes her head off with a swift slice of his blade and vanishes with the body._

" _Now that the trash has been taken care of, does anyone want to try that again? This law is complete bull. The audacity of this council to even propose such a law is outrageous. And remember, my law is still in effect," the Hokage calmly says while eyeing each and every civilian councilmember._

" _But Hokage-" Mibuki starts to say until the Hokage's eyes meets hers and she falls silent._

" _All those opposed to this proposed law," the Hokage asks._

" _The Yamanaka clan opposes," Inochi says._

" _The Nara clan opposes," Shikaku says._

" _The Akimichi clan opposes," Choza says._

" _The Inuzuka clan opposes," Tsume says._

" _The Aburame clan opposes," Shibi says._

" _The Uzumaki clan opposes," Naruto says._

" _I, Danzo Shimura oppose this," Danzo says._

" _I, Homura Mitokado oppose this," Homura says._

" _I, Koharu Utatane oppose this," Koharu says._

" _I, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage oppose this," Hiruzen says. "That is more than enough to oppose this law. It can now go into the trash where it belongs." The civilian councilmembers and Hiashi Hyuga all sit down grumbling quietly._

" _Now, onto the next matter before us. You mentioned a few arranged marriages, correct," the Hokage asks._

" _Yes, Hokage-sama. I have here a proposal to the Uzumaki Clan to marry my daughter, Hinata and to marry councilwoman Haruno's daughter, Sakura. This contract states that when Naruto reaches the age of 16, he will marry both girls," Hiashi says._

" _Hyuga-san, may I see the contract," Shikaku asks politely. Hiashi hands the contract over to the Nara clan head without a thought. Shikaku starts reading through it quickly. After a few moments, he gasps and glares at both Mibuki and Haishi._

" _Hyuga-san, Haruno-san, is it your intention to deceive the Uzumaki Clan," Shikaku asks coldly._

" _I have no idea what you mean, Nara-san," Haishi replies._

" _Really, Hyuga-san? Then tell me why it says in this contract that until Naruto marries the two young ladies that he will give all political power over to the Hyuga clan and to Haruno-san? Or why it says that he would live with the Hyuga and have a seal placed on him," Shikaku asks angrily._

" _What the hell," the other clan heads, Hokage and elder council shout at the same time._

" _I can tell you right now, the Uzumaki clan will never sign this contract, Haishi-teme," Naruto shouts._

" _And I can tell you that the Nara Clan stands behind the Uzumaki clan in its decision," Shikaku says standing up. The other Clan heads stand adding their support to Naruto and Shikaku._

" _Then I withdraw the proposal," Haishi says, holding his hand out for the contract. Instead of handing the contract to Haishi, Shikaku hands it to the Hokage._

" _I think I will keep this for now," the Hokage says glaring at Haishi. Haishi schools his features and calmly sits down._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Of course that didn't stop the Hyuga clan head, councilwoman Haruno or even Danzo Shimura from trying to gain access to the Uzumaki Clan grounds. Over the last 2 years all 3 had sent many ninjas to try and break into the Uzumaki grounds. All they had to show for it was various dead ninja or ninja with no mind left. The Uzumaki Clan seals protecting the grounds stopped them every time.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Heading downstairs to the kitchen, he thought on what he learned about Kiski. That had been a bombshell and an eye-opener for both him and the Hokage.

* * *

 _Flashback 1 year ago_

 _Naruto was sneaking up behind Kiski. He slowly and quietly drew a kunai and ran forward. He leapt into the air and came down leading with the kunai. The kunai cut through the back of Kiski's shirt exposing the man's back to Naruto. As Naruto stood back up and before Kiski could move, Naruto noticed seals covering the man's back._

" _What are all those seals, Kiski-sensei," Naruto asks._

" _I didn't mean for you to discover that secret so soon, Naruto. I think it would be best if we talked with the Hokage present so he can hear this too. It's something I had planned on telling you when you were older. However, since you discovered it, I best tell you now or you'd never give up until you found the answer," Kiski says._

 _He goes over to Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder. They both vanish in a shunshin appearing outside the Hokage's office. Kiski knocks on the door and hears the Hokage say, "Come in." They both walk in and Kiski points Naruto to a seat. Naruto sits down, confusion on his face._

" _Kiski, Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure," the Hokage asks._

" _Hokage-sama, I must ask that you clear the room. I have something that I must tell both you and Naruto," Kiski says. The Hokage makes a motion with his hand and the Anbu appear and walk out without a question. Kiski goes through some hand signs and shouts, "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Room of Secrets." There is a great boom as the jutsu goes off._

" _There now. We can talk without anyone listening in," Kiski says calmly as he sits down. "I have a very dark secret to tell you both. I was only to tell the secret if Naruto found out or if I deemed him ready for the secret. Naruto, Hokage-sama, the truth is, I am not a flesh and blood human. I am the culmination of Uzumaki sealing techniques. I was created over 200 years ago by an Uzumaki named, Katshuchi Uzumaki. I was made for one purpose. To protect the Uzumaki Clan and to train those who had their Quincy powers awakened." Sarutobi and Naruto's eyes both widen in shock at this._

" _What? How can that be," the Hokage asks confused._

" _I don't know how I was made. I just know why I was made, Hokage-sama. I don't even know if I can truly die. I've seen so much of this world. I have seen friends and people I consider family slowly die of age while I stayed the same," Kiski says sadly. "When young Naruto passed the test a year ago, I found purpose again. I found someone to train in the Uzumaki arts once again. I haven't started training him in sealing yet, but when he is ready, I will. I will teach Naruto everything I can for as long as I can."_

 _The three spent a few hours talking about what this all meant and how it would affect Naruto as he grew._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Kiski setting the table for dinner. Over the last 2 years, Naruto has come to see Kiski as more of an older brother than his protector and trainer. Naruto helps him with dinner and the two dig in.

"So, Naruto, you ready for tomorrow," Kiski asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Kiski-sensei. I have studied as much as I can and I plan on being in the middle of the class. This way I can hide my abilities and gather as much information on everyone in the class," Naruto replies.

"Very astute of you, Naruto. Thinking calmly and knowing not to show off shows how much you have changed over the last 2 years. I'm proud of you," Kiski says.

"They won't know what hit them when I start," Naruto says chuckling evilly.

"No pranking them too much, Naruto. You have to remember the Anbu is still mad at you for gluing their masks to their faces and dying their uniforms hot pink," Kiski says laughing merrily at the memory.

"Don't worry too much, sensei. I'll be on my toes to follow the rules," Naruto replies.

The two spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing. When Naruto gets ready for bed, he takes one last look at the moon and thinks, 'tomorrow will be the start of the real training. I must not allow anyone to know what I truly can do.' And with that final thought, he crawls into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

Whew! I hope this turned out alright. There were many ways I could've gone about this, but this is what felt right. As for Naruto's abilities, he doesn't have much other that being able to manifest his bow and sensing other people at this point in time. The majority of the training dealt with knowledge and learning how to maneuver as silently as possible. It's where I will deviate from the "norm" in the fact that Ninja are supposed to be silent and deadly. Not screaming battle cries or jutsu names as they attack. I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think.


	7. School Daze

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Author Notes:** I have come to the realization that the next few chapters will either make or break the story. Either it will hold your interest or cause you to abandon reading this story. I know I haven't really done any action yet, but I assure you that the next few chapters will start to pick up the pace.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto and Bleach do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: School Daze**

Naruto woke up hearing his alarm going off. Groggily he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for his morning ritual. As the warm water of the shower ran over him, he thought on the information Kiski made him gather on who would be in his class at the ninja academy. With Kiski's help, Naruto felt he had a general idea on each person's personality.

Sasuke Uchiha- A 8 year old boy. He stands at 4'1 in height. Weighs in at 63lbs. Has black eyes and black hair. Has the normal "Uchiha" smugness. Thinks he's better than everyone around him. Has an older brother, Itachi, who is was an Anbu captain, until he went crazy one night and wiped out the Uchiha Clan. All but Sasuke that is.

Hinata Hyuga- The Hyuga heiress. She stands at 3'8 in height. Weighs 60lbs. Has white, pupil less eyes. Is extremely shy and timid. Possibly being abused by her father. Would be a great person once she breaks out of her shell.

Sakura Haruno- Daughter of the civilian councilwoman, Mibuki. Has pink hair just like her mother. Stands in at 3'5 and weighs only 40 lbs. Can get very loud when she's angry or annoyed by something. Probably won't focus on being a ninja until her attitude changes.

Shikamaru Nara- The Nara heir. He is 4'4 in height and weighs 65 lbs. Has black hair and brown eyes. Probably as lazy as his father and sees anything as "troublesome." Most likely just as smart as his father too. Is friends with the Akimichi heir. Would make a great strategist.

Kiba Inuzuka- Not the Inuzuka heir. His older sister, Hana is. He stands at 4'6 in height and weighs 67lbs. Hasn't received the trademark tattoos under his eyes yet, so he doesn't have his nin-dog companion yet. Seems to be brash and headstrong. Will become a strong ninja as long as he learns to control his need to show off and try to be the "alpha."

Ino Yamanaka- The Yamanaka heiress. She is 3'7 and weighs 44lbs. Has long blonde hair. Is friends with Sakura. Seems to focus more on her looks than on trying to train as a ninja. Would make a great ninja once she learns looks aren't everything.

Shino Aburame- The Aburame heir. He stands at 4'5 in height. Don't know his weight. Has dark brown hair and constantly wears sunglasses. Has a colony of insects housed in his body. Is extremely quiet. Hardly talks. Like his father, probably uses logic more than anything.

Choji Akimichi- The Akimichi heir. He stands at 3'9 in height and weighs 110lbs. Has light brown hair. He is not fat. NEVER call an Akimichi fat unless you wish for death. Has an outgoing personality, though is rejected because of his weight. Is friends with the Nara heir.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower and getting dressed, Naruto is excited. 'I can't wait to see just how things go. This graduating class will be quite strong. Mostly made up of Clan heirs and a few promising civilians. It's going to be an interesting 4 years,' he thinks to himself. He looks at himself in the mirror making sure everything was in its proper place. He was wearing dark blue pants with red tape holding the cuffs around his ankles, a white long-sleeved shirt with a light blue tinge to it and the Uzumaki swirl on the back and black ninja boots. He had a thigh holster on his right thigh holding kunai and a hip holster holding various other ninja tools.

Looking at the clock, Naruto rushes downstairs to the kitchen. He chows down a bowl of cereal and rushes out the door. Kiski is walking into the Clan compound when he sees Naruto coming out the front door of the main house.

"Hey, Naruto. What's the rush? You've got plenty of time to make it to the academy," Kiski says.

"What? But my clock said I only had 5 minutes to make it," Naruto stammers confusedly.

"Hahaha. I set your clock ahead an hour," Kiski says chuckling. "It was payback for that time you dyed my hair green and put IcyHot in all my underwear."

Naruto grumbles at this, but he starts chuckling at the memory of Kiski hopping around howling in pain because of his little prank. "Well, you shouldn't have taken ramen away from me, Kiski-sensei. You know that the Ichiraku's fed me ramen when they could. Their little ramen stand never made a lot of money, so when they gave me ramen, it was out of the kindness of their hearts," Naruto tells Kiski.

"Hai. I know, Naruto. But, you can't eat ramen all the time. Everything in moderation is better for you," Kiski says. "Let's go, Naruto. I'll walk with you to the academy."

Kiski and Naruto start walking to the academy. The whole way there, some civilians were looking at Naruto with contempt and hatred in their eyes. Others were looking at him with respect and awe. 'What a bunch of hypocrites. Once they found out about my Clan status, it was "Uzumaki-sama" this and "Uzumaki-sama" that. I will show them by making my own name. They will respect me for me,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Ignore them, Naruto. They aren't worth your time," Kiski says. "In time they will come to realize their mistakes and see you for you."

"I know, sensei. It's just I don't like how quickly they changed once my Clan status was announced," Naruto replies.

Kiski points out the academy to Naruto. Naruto comes out of his funk as they near the academy. Milling around outside the academy are many parents with their children. Naruto sees that the civilians and Clans are in separate areas. Just to be outside the norm, Naruto decides to walk over to the civilians. He sees Mibuki Haruno with her daughter and decides to at least be polite.

"Good morning Haruno-san. How are you doing today," Naruto asks joyfully.

"Oh, hello Uzumaki-sama. I'm doing quite well this morning. I'm here to drop off my daughter, Sakura. Sakura, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Head of the Uzumaki Clan and will most likely be in your class," Mibuki says with a smile plastered on her face.

"He- hello, Uzumaki-saman. My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura says meekly.

"Call me Naruto, Sakura-san. I'm not one for formalities and I'd rather be called Naruto by my friends," Naruto says with a smile.

Mibuki's smile widens as she hears this. 'Maybe Sakura can get the _boy_ to like her and marry her. Then, we can kill the demon off and take over the Uzumaki Clan and be more powerful,' Mibuki thinks to herself. She is brought out of her thoughts when Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inochi Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka come over with their children.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san. How are you both doing today," Tsume Inuzuka asks.

"Good morning, Inuzuka-san, Nara-san, Akimichi-san, Yamanaka-san. I'm doing quite well. Can't wait for class to start and see what the next four years will be like," Naruto replies.

"Good morning to you all as well. I'm doing good this morning," Mibuki says.

"Uzumaki-san, I wanted you introduce you to my pup, Kiba. He may be a bit on the rough side, but I'm proud of him," Tsume says. "Kiba, this is young Naruto Uzumaki. We've talked about him a few times at home."

"Hello, Naruto-san," Kiba says stepping forward to shake Naruto's hand. "I'm going to be a great ninja like my mother and father."

"I have no doubt you will bring honor to the Inuzuka Clan, Kiba-san," Naruto replies.

"Can you be less troublesome, Uzumaki-san," Shikaku says lazily. "This is my son, Shikamaru."

"Troublesome. Hello Naruto-san," Shikamaru says, just as lazily as his father.

"Hello, Shikamaru-san," Naruto replies.

Before any more introductions could commence, they all heard the bell ring signaling that it was time to get to their class. Naruto walked in with the others, waving goodbye to the Clan heads and Kiski.

* * *

Making his way to room 128, Naruto looks for a seat. Seeing an empty one in the back, he makes his way to it.

"Hello class. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for the next four years. I will teach you everything you need to know to survive in the ninja world," Iruka Umino says. He proceeds to take roll call.

"Ok, everyone is here. Now, I would like everyone to follow me outside to the training grounds. We will have a bit of fun," Iruka says. The class all follow him out to the training grounds.

"Alright. Who here can do a jutsu," Iruka asks. Immediately several hands go up. Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto all raise their hands.

"Good. Now one at a time, come forward and do your jutsu," Iruka says.

Saskue steps forward and runs through some hand signs and shouts "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). A 6 foot fireball is shot out of Saskue's mouth. Everyone is surprised and as the technique dissipates, all of the girls in the class except for Hinata Hyuga all let out a fan-girl squeal.

"Very good, Sasuke. Please step back so the next person can go," Iruka says.

Choji Akimichi steps forward after Sasuke walks away. He goes through some hand signs and shouts, "Bubun Baika no Jutsu" (Partial Multi-size technique). His arms grow 3 times their normal size. Choji holds the jutsu for a few moments then releases it returning to normal size. He pulls out a bag of chips and starts eating them.

"Very good, Choji. Really good control there. So, who's next," Iruka asks.

Shikamaru Nara steps forward with a mumbled "troublesome." He goes through some hand signs and says, "Kagemane no Jutsu" (Shadow Imitation Technique). His shadow stretches until it connects with Iruka's. Shikamaru holds it for a minute then releases the jutsu.

"Good job, Shikamaru," Iruka says. Shikamaru nods and walks off with another mumbled "troublesome." "Next," Iruka says.

Hinata Hyuga shyly walks forward. Pointer fingers poking each other in front of her. "Iruka-sensei, I will need a training dummy for my jutsu," Hinata meekly says. Iruka nods at her and goes to grab a training dummy for her. He places it down in front of her. Hinata whispers "Byakugan" and the veins around her eyes pop out and her eyes become even more white. She then yells, "Hakke Sanjūni Shō" (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms). Her hands become a blur to the academy students as she strikes the training dummy. In seconds it is over. She stands in front of the training dummy breathing heavily.

"Well done, Hinata! You were quite fast in your strikes. Thank you for showing one of your clans techniques," Iruka says with praise. "Ok, that leaves Naruto. Come forward, Naruto and show your jutsu."

Naruto steps forward giving Hinata a slight nod as she passes him. "Iruka-sensei, I don't think you'd qualify this as a jutsu. But it is a clan technique," Naruto says. Iruka nods for Naruto to continue. Naruto stands in the middle of the training ground and grips his left wrist with his right hand. He doesn't mutter anything, but everyone can feel a build up of… something. Suddenly a blue energy shoots out of his wrist forming a bow. "This is all I can do for now, Iruka-sensei," Naruto says as he deactivates the bow.

"Very good, Naruto. And thank you for showing a Clan technique," Iruka says.

Naruto walks back to the rest of the academy students. Saskue steps in front of Naruto preventing him from passing.

"Teach me that technique, dobe," the Uchiha says smugly.

"No. It is a Clan technique and besides, you would never be able to learn it," Naruto says sternly.

"How do you know, dobe. I am an Uchiha. We can learn all jutsu," Saskue says.

"Then teach me the Sharingan," Naruto tells him.

"That's impossible. You aren't an Uchiha. You need to have the blood of an Uchiha to awaken the Sharingan," Sasuke yells.

"Then, there is your answer. You can't learn my technique because you aren't an Uzumaki," Naruto says as he walks away. Sasuke stares at Naruto's back seething in anger. 'I will get that power from you, dobe. You will teach it to me. I need power so I can kill _him,_ ' he thinks to himself.

The rest of the class passes quickly for everyone. As Naruto heads home, he thinks to himself. 'It's going to be a long four years if the Uchiha continues to act that way. At least I met some decent and interesting people. I will need to keep an eye on the Uchiha. I don't trust him and who knows what he will try to do to me.'

* * *

Whew. Well, here's chapter 7. Like I said, the next few chapters will either make or break the interest in this story. I hope it makes it. Chapter 8 will be a time skip jumping to graduation. Then we'll move onto team placements and more character development. Leave some criticism if you like. I'd like to know how I'm doing. I don't like to assume it's all perfect. I'll probably post chapters 8 and 9 in the next few days. I had originally planned on doing the whole Uchiha massacre, but it didn't feel right, so I figured it already happened before they became ninja academy students. Hopefully this will turn out better.


	8. The Woes of Naruto Uzumaki Part 1

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The woes of Naruto Uzumaki part 1**

'It's been four years,' Naruto thinks to himself as he makes his way to the ninja academy. 'Four years of dealing with the looks, the sneers, the sabotage. Four years of dealing with the _Uchiha._ Once I got the basics of the Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu down and beat Sasuke, he's been demanding I fight him every day. It's been a chore to ignore the Uchiha. At least when team placements occur, I shouldn't be on the Uchiha's team. I've made sure I'm in the middle of the class just so I'm not placed on his team.'

Naruto is pulled out of his musings as he arrives at the ninja academy. He sees Iruka Umino standing outside.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei," Naruto says as he walks up to Iruka.

"Good morning, Naruto. Ready to graduate and be on a team," Iruka asks.

"Yeah, I've been ready with all the training Kiski-sensei puts me through," Naruto says with a smile.

'Naruto has grown so much over the last 4 years,' Iruka thinks to himself. 'I'm amazed that he doesn't let his burden slow him down any. He'll make a great ninja.'

"Well, sensei, I'm going to head in to the class and wait for everyone," Naruto says.

"Ok, Naruto. I'll meet you in there in a while," Iruka replies.

* * *

 **Academy room 128**

Naruto walks into the classroom and sees that he's the first one there. He goes and sits in his normal seat at the back of the room. He now stands at 5'3, one of the tallest in the class. He weighs 107lbs. He still has a sleek runner's body. Four years of good food and training helped him grow strong.

'Kiski-sensei was a slave driver the last four years. He made sure I'd be prepared for ninja life. Learning the basics of sealing so I can make my own storage scrolls has been invaluable to me. And teaching me to harness my Quincy powers will be a major trump card in a fight. Learning to manifest arrows along with the bow took me over a year. At least now I'm able to shoot on the run,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'Learning the speed technique, Hirenkayaku, took me the longest. 2 ½ years on that one technique, and learning to fire arrows accurately while using Blunt took a lot of effort. But, for now, I can only use Hirenkayaku for short bursts. What was surprising to me is the fact that low level jutsu are out of my range. Too much chakra and not enough control. Kiski-sensei actually had to beg Hokage-Jiji to be able to teach me the Shadow Clone jutsu. It'll allow me to pass and give me a trump card where numbers are needed.' Naruto pulls out a beginners sealing book from his hip pouch and begins to read it. He's soon engrossed into the book and doesn't notice it when the other academy students start walking in.

"Hello, Naruto-san," Shino Aubrame says as he sits down next to Naruto. Shino stands at 5'2 and wears a long grey coat with a high collar over black ninja pants and black ninja sandals. You can't see much of his face due to the high collar and the black sunglasses he wears all the time.

"Hello, Shino-san," Naruto says in reply. "Are you ready to graduate?"

"Yes. And I have a logical idea of team placements for the Clan heirs," Shino says.

"Really," Naruto asks. "Do tell."

"Well, we'll start with me. I think that I will be placed on a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga to make a tracking team," Shino says.

"That would make sense," Naruto calmly replies.

"Next we have Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikimaru Nara for a capture and interrogation squad," Shino says.

"Again, that makes sense. That would leave Sasuke Uchiha, me and I'd assume a civilian," Naruto states.

"Yes. To make a heavy hitter squad. It does make the most sense, Naruto-san," Shino says.

"It'll suck, but I can make that work," Naruto replies. "I'll be dealing with the Uchiha trying to learn techniques from me. Makes me glad that Kiski-sensei put a seal on me to stop the Sharingan from copying any techniques I do.

"That is quite an ace to have, Naruto-san," says Shikimaru as he sits on the other side of Naruto. "Do you think Kiski-san would find it troublesome to apply the seal to me?"

"No. I don't think he'd mind doing that for my friends, Shikimaru," Naruto replies. Before the three friends can continue talking, they hear a loud rumbling. 'Oh, dear, here come the fangirls,' they think at the same time. They watch with amusement as a horde of civilian academy girls all try to cram through the narrow opening of the door to the classroom.

"I think it's a record," Naruto states in amusement.

"It may be, Naruto-san. They are all so troublesome," Shikamaru says as he places his head down on the desk.

"There they go. This has to be a record fan-girl pileup," Naruto says laughing as the horde of fan-girls all tumble forward in a huge pile of shrieks and screams. Iruka walks in after them and just shakes his head at the spectacle.

"Everyone get into your seats," Iruka says quietly. The whole class scrambles for seats afraid of the mild-mannered teacher. Iruka's "Big-Head jutsu" was famous for getting even the most unruly class to settle down. "Ok, welcome to the last day of class everyone. Here soon, we will be going through the graduating exams. Those that pass will move on to be ninja. Those that fail, I wish you all good luck next time and don't give up."

Everyone hangs on his words drawing inspiration from them.

"Please don't start until I tell you to," Iruka states as he passes out the written exam. Once done, he goes back to the front of the class. "You all have 30 minutes to complete the exam. You may begin," Iruka says. With a rustle of paper, the students begin the exam. Iruka keeps a keen eye out for anyone cheating.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Time is up. Leave your exam on your desk and follow me outside for the physical part of the exam," Iruka says. The class gets up and heads out of the classroom. Iruka follows after them, giving a subtle nod to the back corner of the room. As he closes the door behind him, an anbu appears from the corner of the room and gathers up the test papers. The anbu sits at Iruka's desk and starts grading the papers. 'What did I do to deserve this,' the anbu thinks to himself. 'Hokage-sama gave me this mission and now I have to grade academy papers.'

* * *

 **Outside training ground**

Iruka started the civilian students on the throwing and accuracy portion of the exam. None of them are noteworthy until Sakura Haruno steps up.

'Sakura stands at 4'7 and weighs 70lbs. Nothing has changed in the last four years. She doesn't take ninja training seriously,' Naruto thinks to himself as Sakura takes aim.

She throws the kunai and shuriken hitting 7 out of 10 with the kunai and 8 out of 10 with the shuriken.

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun," she asks squealing. Sasuke doesn't even look in her direction.

"Very good, Sakura," Iruka says as he marks her score down. "Ino Yamanaka, you're next."

'Ino Yamanaka. Another fangirl. She stands at 4'8 and weighs 72lbs. Is constantly fighting with Sakura for Sasuke's attention. She doesn't take training seriously either,' Naruto thinks as Ino Yamanaka steps forward and throws the shuriken and kunai. She hits 8 out of 10 with each.

"Yes! I did better than you Forehead. Now Sasuke will love me," Ino says triumphantly. She runs back to the group of students and stands next to Sasuke.

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun," she asks. Sasuke looks at her, raising her hopes. He huffs and turns his back to her. 'He's sooooo cool,' Ino thinks to herself.

"Next is Hinata Hyuga," Iruka says loudly.

'This will be interesting. Hinata has come a long way in four years. Still quiet and shy, but shows a lot of skill. She stands at 5'0 and weighs 85lbs. She is quite strong in tai-jutsu. Able to hold her own against even Sasuke,' Naruto thinks as Hinata steps forward and throws the kunai and shuriken hitting 9 out of 10 targets with them both.

"Very good, Hinata," Iruka says proudly. "Next up is Shikamaru Nara"

"Good job, Hinata," Naruto says as Hinata joins the crowd of students.

"Tha- thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata says shyly as a blush forms on her face.

'Shikamaru Nara. Stands 5'1 and weighs 98lbs. Still as lazy as his father, but probably the smartest person in the whole academy and a great friend,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says as he steps forward. He throws the kunai and shuriken hitting 7 out of 10 with both. 'Just enough to pass. Less troublesome that way,' he thinks to himself.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," Iruka says. "Next is, Choji Akimichi."

'Choji Akimichi. Stands in at 5'0 and weighs 130lbs. A gentle soul and a fun person to hang out with,' Naruto thinks as Choji steps forward. He throws the shuriken and kunai hitting 8 out of 10 targets with both.

"Good job, Choji," Iruka says. "Next is Kiba Inuzuka."

'Kiba Inuzuka. Stands in at 5'2 and weighs 100 lbs. Still brash and hard to get along with, but is a great friend. Got his nin-dog when he was 10, Akamaru. If he graduates, he'll get the Inuzuka tattoos signifying his first step into adulthood,' Naruto thinks to himself as Kiba rushes forward and throws the shuriken and kunai without taking aim. He gets 6 out of 10 with the shuriken and 8 out of 10 with the kunai.

"Very good, Kiba," Iruka, states surprised. "Next is Shino Aburame."

Shino steps up to the line quietly and throws the kunai and shuriken getting 9 out of 10 with each.

"Nice job, Shino," Iruka says. "Next is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thank you, sensei," Shino says quietly as he walks back to the rest of the students.

"Watch this dobe," Sasuke says arrogantly to Naruto as he steps up to the throwing line. He throws all the kunai at once hitting 9 out of 10 targets. He then throws the shuriken and hits all 10 targets.

"Very well done, Sasuke," Iruka says. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are next."

"Beat that, dobe," Sasuke says as Naruto steps forward.

"I will, teme," Naruto says with a smile. He scoops up the kunai and while looking at Sasuke, starts throwing them one at a time hitting every target. He then throws the shuriken and hits all the targets again. Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "There you go. I beat your score."

Sasuke grinds his teeth and glares at Naruto.

"Great job, Naruto," Iruka says proudly. "Next up will be the taijutsu portion of the exam."

* * *

The class made their way to the sparing area of the training grounds. Iruka quickly paired up civilian student with civilian student. Needless to say, those fights were boring.

"Next we'll have Hinata Hyuga versus basic civilian girl cannon fodder #1,*" Iruka says. The two girls step into the sparing circle.

"Begin," Iruka says. It's over before anyone can turn away. Basic civilian girl cannon fodder #1 ran at Hinata with a cry of, "Sasuke-kun." Hinata sidestepped the girl and tapped her on the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuga," Iruka says. "Next will be Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno."

The two girls step into the ring and after Iruka says begin, they charge at each other. They abandon any form of taijutsu and just resort to pulling hair, scratching and biting. After a few minutes of this, Iruka steps forward and separates them.

"Both of you stop and go to the nurse. I'm ashamed of you both," Iruka shouts at the two girls. They walk away with their heads down. "Next, we'll have Sasuke Uchiha vs Choji Akimichi."

The two boys step into the ring and wait for Iruka's signal to start. Once he gives the signal, Sasuke rushes forward throwing punches and kicks in the Uchiha Interceptor Fist*(1). Choji tries his best to block and dodge what he can. This goes on for 3 minutes before Choji trips on a rock and lands outside the ring.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka says. "Good job, Choji. You lasted 3 minutes and 15 seconds against Sasuke. Next up, we'll have Shino Aburame against Shikamaru Nara."

The two boys walk into the ring. Before Iruka has a chance to say begin, Shino raises his hand.

"Yes, Shino," Iruka asks.

"Sensei, it would be unwise for me to fight Shikamaru. At this time I am integrating a new hive and taking any damage would possibly damage the delicate tunnels used by the insects of my clan," Shino says.

"Very well," Iruka says. "Shikamaru wins."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says as he goes and sits at the base of a tree.

"Next is Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka says. Kiba rushes forward after setting Akamaru down. Naruto steps into the ring.

"Stay out of this, buddy. This is my fight for now. I'll take you for a long walk after this," Kiba tells Akamaru. He gets a happy bark in response.

"Begin," Iruka says.

Kiba rushes forward using the Inuzuka Clan Taijutsu, the Swift Claw. Naruto sets himself into his taijutsu stance, the Dance of the Tides. Naruto dodges the right kick Kiba throws his way. Everyone watches in amazement as Naruto is all of a sudden behind Kiba throwing a punch. Kiba darts to the side barley dodging.

"This is going to be good, right Naruto," Kiba asks with a feral grin on his face.

"Yes. Out of everyone here, I think you're one of the few that can push me," Naruto replies, his grin just as wide as Kiba's.

The boys rush at each other throwing punches and kicks. Punches are blocked and the kicks are dodged. They back away for a breather. This continues for 5 minutes. Finally, just as Iruka is going to call a tie, Naruto finds an opening in Kiba's defenses. He sends a punch forward and catches Kiba on the stomach.

"Oofh," Kiba says as all the air rushes out of his lungs. Naruto capitalizes on this and gets behind Kiba placing him in a chokehold. A few moments are all it takes and Kiba is unconscious.

"Winner, Naruto," Iruka says. "Now, let's go back inside and do the jutsu portion of the exam."

* * *

 **Classroom 128**

Naruto sits in the classroom alone. Everyone else has already been called by Iruka for the jutsu portion of the exam. 'This sucks. They just go in random order. They should've gone in alphabetic order,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'Then I wouldn't be the last one called. Oh, well. I'll pass and go have some ramen afterwards.'

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka calls from the door of the classroom. Naruto gets up and follows Iruka into another room.

"Naruto, in order for you to pass, you have to successfully do the Clone Jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu and the Substitution Jutsu," Iruka tells him.

"Ok, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replies.

"Let's start with the Transformation Jutsu, Naruto," Iruka says.

"Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)," Naruto shouts. A cloud of smoke envelops him. When it clears, Iruka becomes wide-eyed. Naruto transformed into a copy of Kiski.

"Very good, Naruto. It looks like you have that down pat," Iruka says. "Now do the Substitution Jutsu."

Iruka throws a wooden kunai at Naruto. Naruto shouts "Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)." Again, Naruto is surrounded by a plume of smoke. When it clears, the log that was in the corner of the room is where Naruto once stood.

"Very good, Naruto," Iruka says. "Now do the Clone Jutsu."

"I can't, Iruka-sensei. I have too much chakra to do the Clone Jutsu," Naruto says. "It's because of my burden. I do know another Clone Jutsu that I can do."

"Very well, Naruto. If you know another Clone Jutsu and are successful, you'll pass," Iruka says.

With a shout of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)," another plume of smoke erupts around Naruto. When it clears, Iruka sees 4 Naruto's standing there.

"Great job, Naruto," Iruka shouts. "Here is your Hitai-ate."

"Can I have one without a cloth, Iruka-sensei," Naruto asks. "Kiski-sensei has a cloth for it at home for me."

"Here you go, Naruto. Come back in a week for team placements," Iruka says.

Naruto takes the Hitai-ate from Iruka and runs out of the school. He makes a fast bee-line for Ichiraku Ramen. Running into the stand, Naruto shouts, "Old man, I'll have 3 bowls of beef ramen and keep them coming for Kohona's newest ninja."

Teuchi Ichiraku peaks through the divider from the kitchen and sees Naruto.

"Coming right up Naruto," he says joyfully.

* * *

Three hours later, Naruto leaves the ramen stand with a full belly. He makes it back to the Uzumaki compound fairly quickly. 'I can't believe I ate 23 bowls. Kiski-sensei will have me work this all off tomorrow,' Naruto thinks to himself as he crawls into bed. 'Team placements are in a week and I'll see just how correct Shino was. I hope he was wrong about where I'll be placed. I can make it work, but it'll be hard with the Uchiha.' With that last thought floating in his head, Naruto drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Soon. Soon the boy will be in situations that will cause him to call on my power. Then the fun will begin. I'll be able to slowly influence him without him realizing it,** the Kyuubi thinks to itself.

* * *

Whew! It took me a good long while to write this chapter. Every time I started, I stumbled. Some parts just didn't feel right to me. But, I'm happy with this. Next chapter we'll see the team placements and the "Test." As for notations: * for the basic girl academy cannon fodder. I couldn't think of a name for someone to fight Hinata, so my GF suggested it and I went with it laughing along the way. *(1) The Uchiha taijutsu style. I have seen that used in a lot of fanfics. It fits and I couldn't think of a name for myself. Therefore if you are the one who came up with that taijutsu style, let me know and I'll make sure you get the credit for it. As far as I know, the Inuzuka Clan style I made up. It just fit. Same with the Uzumaki Clan style. Anyways, let me know what you all think so far and thank you for the reviews, follows and favs!


	9. The Woes of Naruto Uzumaki Part 2

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

 **Author response and rant (a small one, I think)**

First and foremost, I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to read the story. A huge thank you goes out to those of you who have left reviews. Even the negative ones. Now, I won't necessarily respond to every bad review out there. Nor am I doing it to gain attention. Criticism is healthy. It allows us to grow better as a human being. A guest decided to post this review on my latest chapter.

"Another cliche waste of space story. You know if you are too lazy or just plain stupid to write a ORIGINAL story without over use cliches then you should NEVER write again. I bet you if did write a cliche free story then you would receive more postive reviews. Not from morons that cannot tell what originally is, but from those that want to read to cliche free story. If you don't know what a cliche free story is, then it is a story without the over use mobs, sabotage, bashing and council cliches."

Well, first and foremost, the spelling mistakes are not mine. That is copied from the review and then pasted above. Now, onto my opinion and rant. From the beginning, let me start with the first sentence. That my story has clichés in it. Well, it's my story and it is how I'm writing it. The words just flow. Writers will know what I mean by this. At times it's as if the words write themselves. Now, if you want to talk about clichés, every story out there has clichés in it that you can point out quite easily. The original manga for BOTH Naruto and Bleach have clichés all over it. Naruto more so in my opinion. A perfect example is everything that happened to Naruto growing up. The abuse and neglect Naruto suffered. It's been written before. Ever hear of Oliver Twist? A great novel by Charles Dickens. One I read when I was a kid. And as for the fact my story is filled with clichés, guess what, it is my story. I'm writing for my amusement and the amusement of other people. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. No one is forcing you. And if you can't take the time to correct your spelling, don't be surprised when it gets you ridiculed.

Thank you for bearing through that with me. Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The woes of Naruto Uzumaki Part 2**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He shuts the evil thing off and heads for the shower. After getting dressed for the day, he heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. He sees Kiski sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"Good morning, Kiski-sensei," Naruto says tiredly.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kiski replies. "Any plans for today?"

"I got nothing other than the normal afternoon workout," Naruto says.

"Good. We have a council meeting to get to at 10 AM. You need to be ready and on your toes," Kiski tells him.

"Oh, boy. It's going to be a long day," Naruto says as he sits down to eat. After eating and cleaning the dishes, he heads back to his room to put on his "Clan Head regalia," as Kiski calls it. It is a white yukata with dark blue accents and the Uzumaki Clan swirl on the breast above the heart and on the back. Naruto summons a Shadow Clone without hand signs or saying the jutsu. The Shadow Clone proceeds to help Naruto put the yukata on.

"Well, how do I look," Naruto asks his Shadow Clone.

"You look good, boss," the clone replies.

Naruto dismisses the clone and heads downstairs. Kiski is waiting for him in his own yukata. His is a deep, dark red with light blue Uzumaki swirls all over it.

"You ready Naruto," Kiski asks.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," Naruto says. They head out of the Uzumaki compound and head to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

Naruto and Kiski walk into the council chambers and see only the other Clan heads there. They both bow respectively to the Clan heads and take their seats.

"Good morning, Nara-san, Akimichi-san, Yamanaka-san, Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san, Hyuga-san," Naruto says to his fellow Clan heads.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san," Shikaku says. "I heard you graduated from the ninja academy. Let me be the first to welcome you to the ninja ranks, Uzumaki-san. I have a feeling you'll become a great ninja someday."

"Thank you Nara-san," Naruto replies. Before any more conversation could happen, the council chamber doors open and the civilian council, the elder council and the Hokage all walk in. They all walked to their seats and sat down.

"Good morning, everyone. I have called this meeting to talk about a few things and bring other things to this council's attention," the Hokage began. "I have quite a few things to say, so please wait until I am done if you have any questions."

The council looks around at each other and nods at the Hokage to continue.

"First things first, would Mibuki Haruno and Hiashi Hyuga step forward," the Hokage says sternly. The Hyuga clan head glances at Mibuki before calmly walking forward. Mibuki joins Hiashi in front of the Hokage and elder council.

"It has come to our attention that over the last 6 years you both have used ninja in an attempt to gain access to the Uzumaki Clan grounds," Homura Mitokado says. "This has caused over 80 ninja to either die or be permanently injured. The elder council and the Hokage have come to an agreement. Mibuki Haruno, you will no longer have the authority to use ninja without the express permission of this council in its entirety. Hiashi Hyuga, we may not be able to stop you from sending any family to attempt to gain access the Uzumaki Clan grounds, however we can stop you from using this village's ninja to do it. You also can not use ninja without the approval of this council. And you both will pay the Uzumaki Clan $14 million Ryo."

The two council member's eyes widen in shock.

"This is outrageous. The Hyuga Clan will not stand for this," Hiashi Hyuga shouts.

"You will pay it, Hyuga-san. We have plenty of evidence to present to your Hyuga elder council that shows you hired these ninja in an attempt to steal a Clan's secrets," the Hokage shouts. "If you pulled this stunt with any of the other Clans, you'd be facing the same outcome."

Everyone sits there in shock and silence at the revelation of the dirty deeds. Naruto raises his hand wanting to talk.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san," the Hokage asks.

Naruto stands up and smooths out his yukata. "Honored council, Hokage-sama," Naruto begins. "As the aggrieved party, I understand the punishment. However, I do have something to say. You can expect a Clan like the Hyuga's to pay that amount with no problem. But, you can't expect Haruno-san to be able to pay that amount all at once. I ask for some leniency in Haruno-san's case. Allow her to pay the money back at a monthly amount that would not hinder her or her families living situation."

Mibuki Haruno can only stare at the young man in shock. 'What is he planning,' she thinks to herself. The rest of the council is nodding their heads in agreement to what Naruto has said.

"Uzumaki-san, you are both kind and wise for your young age," Koharu Utatane says. "It shows great maturity to do something like that to someone who has wronged you. Hokage-sama, I think Uzumaki-san does make a valid point. By taking a monthly stipend from Haruno-san, we can be sure she pays back Uzumaki-san and still has enough to support her family."

The Hokage nods in agreement. "Very well. Haruno-san will have a monthly stipend taken from her account to pay back the Uzumaki Clan."

Hiashi Hyuga and Mibuki Haruno both walk back to their seats. The other Clan heads glare at Hiashi as he walks by.

"Onto our next order of business," the Hokage says. "Councilman Danzo Shimura and Mibuki Haruno have a proposal for this council. I open the floor to Shimura-san."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Danzo says calmly. "The proposal is to have Kiski Uzumaki teach Uchiha-sama. To train him the way he trained young Uzumaki-san."

Naruto starts to rise in protest, but is stopped by both Kiski and Shikaku.

"Wait, Naruto. Allow Kiski to handle this," Shikaku whispers.

Kiski stands up and smooths out his yukata. "Honorable council, Hokage-sama," Kiski begins. "I have trained Uzumaki-sama for the last 6 years. I have trained him in everything he needed to prepare to become a ninja. Everything I have trained him in is not for anyone else other than members of the Uzumaki Clan. Uchiha-san would not be able to learn any of it. It is out of his reach because he is not of Uzumaki blood. The boy is arrogant and spoiled. All because of whom his family was. Every ninja in the village knows of the history of the Uzumaki Clan. However, young Uzumaki-sama was not accorded the respect he deserved. He was shunned, abused and had multiple assassination attempts on his life. When I started training him, I had to take the time to teach him how to read and write. He was 6 years old at the time. He should've been going to the civilian school to learn the basics, but wasn't allowed. I will not train Uchiha-san. I will not train anyone who is not of Uzumaki blood."

"You must train Uchiha-sama," Mibuki shouts. "Uzumaki-san doesn't need those techniques. Uchiha-sama does!"

"Calm down Haruno-san," the Hokage says. "Kiski has been a loyal shinobi of this village for quite some time. He came here with Uzumaki-san's mother. In all the years he's served this village, he has never taught anyone any of the Uzumaki techniques. And he will continue to hold true to that. Haruno-san, Shimura-san this is my ruling. Kiski Uzumaki will continue to do what he's been doing in training young Uzumaki-san. He will not be forced to train anyone, is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Danzo says with a blank face. Inside he is seething in anger. 'I will get the Uzumaki Clan techniques. What little information I have gathered on what the Uzumaki brat knows is the techniques are powerful,' he thinks to himself.

"Shimura-san," Kiski says to gain his attention. "Please stop this route to try and gain the Uzumaki Clan techniques. Otherwise the _roots_ of the tree might wither and die."

Danzo's lone eye widens slightly. 'He knows! How does he know,' Danzo asks himself. He gives a slight nod to Kiski.

"Well, the next piece of business is brought to us by young Uzumaki-san," the Hokage says. "I turn the floor over to you, Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Naruto says. "What I have to say will shock some of you and anger others. I may be young and I may have just become a ninja, but I do care for this village. Our ninja academy sucks."

"What do you mean, Uzumaki-san," Shikaku Nara asks.

"I mean that out of the possible 15 teams of ninjas there will only be 3 teams that pass. There are problems with the school. It needs an overhaul in how things are taught. I have here a list of things that I think should change," Naruto says. He hands a stack of copies to the Hokage who takes one and starts passing the rest out. Hiruzen takes a look at the list

 **Proposed changes to the Ninja Academy**

 **Allow history to be home taught. Too much time in the classroom is taken by studying history.**

 **Demand more physical training. Too many students do not take physical training seriously. Taijutsu has at times devolved into cat-fights or straight out brawls.**

 **Teach more than the standard 3 jutsu in order to graduate. More variety.**

 **Get a nutritionist to monitor the female population. Too many of the female students go on "diets" to make themselves pretty.**

 **Add more specialist classes. For example Kenjutsu or Bojutsu.**

 **In the last year of class, blood the students. Give them their first kill in a controlled environment for their safety. This will weed out those who are prepared for the life of a ninja.**

 **Place Iruka Umino as the head of the school. He is a good, unbiased teacher that could improve the school as a whole from that position.**

The rest of the council looks at the list and slowly mulls it over.

"Uzumaki-san, this is quite thought out and logical," Shibi Aburame says. "Your changes do have merit."

"They do have merit, Uzumaki-san. However, this would put more strain on the civilian students. Civilian students tend to have less chakra than Clan students," Tsume Inuzuka says.

"That is true, Inuzuka-san. However, if training is taken seriously and more chakra intensive training is added, the chakra capacity of the all the students would be increased," Naruto replies.

"Do you require a vote on this today, Uzumaki-san," the Hokage asks.

"No. I brought this up so it could be talked over and any changes that needed to occur could happen slowly instead of all at once," Naruto says.

"Very well, Uzumaki-san. You have given this council much to think and talk about. Thank you for bringing this to our attention. Since there is nothing else on the agenda, I call this meeting to a close," the Hokage says. The councilors get up and exit the room.

* * *

 **Classroom 128 a week later** (I'm mean, aren't I? lol)

Naruto is sitting in the back of the classroom beside Shino and Shikamaru. Naruto is wearing black boots, dark blue ninja pants taped at the ankles with black tape and a sky blue long-sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back. He has his Hite-ate tied onto his right upper arm with a red cloth. The past week has been busy for young Naruto. Kiski pushed his training in preparation of becoming a ninja.

"Hello, class," Iruka Umino says from the front of the room. "Congratulations on graduating and becoming ninja of Kohona. I will now separate you into your teams."

Teams 1-6 are made up of civilian cannon fodder.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka says. "Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto bangs his head on the desk as Sakura lets out a shout of glee. Naruto hands Shino a $10 Ryo note.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. We'll see if I'm correct about the other teams shortly," Shino says.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga," Iruka says. "Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

This time Naruto hands Shino a $50 Ryo note.

"Well, you were 100% correct, Shino. It'll be interesting in seeing how the teams actually work in the field," Naruto says.

"Since team 9 is still in the field, team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka says.

The classroom door opens and 2 Jonin walk in. One is a woman with red eyes and black hair. Her outfit seems to be made up of bandages. The other is a male with a beard and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He's wearing the standard Jonin outfit. Dark colors and a tan vest.

"Team 8, meet me at training ground 54 in 30 minutes," the female Jonin states. She then vanishes in a plume of smoke.

"Team 10 meet me at training ground 23 in 30 minutes," the male Jonin lazily says as he also vanishes in a plume of smoke.

"Well, class, I bid you farewell and good luck," Iruka says as he leaves the classroom.

Over time, various Jonin come and take the other students. Soon, it is just Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the classroom. Sasuke walks over to Naruto and sits down.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke starts.

"I'm out of here. I'll be on the roof if you need me," Naruto says and walks out of the classroom leaving behind a seething Sasuke and an excited Sakura.

'I'm alone with Sasuke-kun. Now is my chance,' Sakura thinks to herself. She walks over to Sasuke and sits down beside him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date later," Sakura asks hopeful he'll say yes.

"Hn," is the only response she gets.

'He is soooo cool,' Sakura thinks to herself with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

For over 3 hours, Sasuke sat staring out the window. Sakura spent that time staring at Sasuke and thinking thoughts no one should hear.

"Where are our sensei and the dobe," Sasuke asks angrily.

"Who cares about Naruto-baka, Sasuke? We don't need him," Sakura replies. Just then, the door to the classroom opens. They both turn to the door and see a man with silver, gravity defying hair with his Hite-ate covering one eye and a face mask on peek into the room.

"You two are late. Naruto and I have been waiting for you on the roof for over 3 hours. Get up there in 5 minutes or else," the man says lazily and vanishes in a plume of smoke. Sasuke seethes and runs out of the classroom with Sakura following.

* * *

 **Academy roof 5 minutes later**

Sasuke and Sakura arrive on the roof and see Naruto and the man sitting on the railing. Sasuke sits down and does his normal brooding. Sakura flops to the ground next to Sasuke huffing and puffing.

"Well, you both barley made it in time. I am Kakashi Hatake. I will be your Jonin sensei. I want you to introduce yourselves," Kakashi says.

"What do you mean, sensei," Sakura asks.

"Really, Sakura? You don't know how to introduce yourself to someone," Naruto asks. "I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, Kiski-sensei, ramen and learning new things. I don't like people who judge others without knowing who they truly are and the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training in my Clan's techniques and reading. My dream for the future is to see a revival of the Uzumaki Clan and to be Hokage someday."

"Very good, Naruto. You're next, pinky," Kakashi says pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like- I mean the person I like is," she says looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies are," again looking at Sasuke. "My dreams for the future," you guessed it, looking at Sasuke while saying this.

"And the things you hate," Kakashi asks.

"Naruto-baka and Ino-pig," Sakura says hatefully.

"Ok. Moving on, you're up broody," Kakashi says pointing at Sasuke.

"I don't have many likes and I hate a lot of things. I don't have a dream, more of an ambition. It is to kill a certain man and revive the Uchiha clan," Sasuke says in a monotone voice.

"Well, I learned a lot. Meet me at training ground 7 at 5 AM for your test. My suggestion is you don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up. Later," Kakashi says and vanishes in a plume of smoke.

"See you all tomorrow," Naruto says and leaves.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asks.

"Hn," Sasuke replies and walks off.

* * *

Yay! Got where I wanted to and explained a fair bit of things. Next chapter I should breeze through the test and hopefully start the dreaded Wave mission. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I've got an idea on where I want to go and hopefully I'll get there. I just hope I'm able to do the fight scenes justice. Never wrote one before, so it will be a learning experience.


	10. The Test and Mission Woes!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belong to me**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Test and Mission woes!**

Naruto woke up before his alarm went off at 4 AM. "I have got to be crazy to start this early," Naruto mumbles to himself as he stumbles into the shower. He turns on the cold water to try and wake up. He yells as the cold water hits him. He immediately turns on the hot water until he gets a comfortable temperature. Once fully clean and awake, he gets dressed and heads downstairs.

"Naruto, why are you up at this Kami-awful hour," Kiski asks as Naruto enters the kitchen.

"Got some test to pass from my sensei. He told us to meet him at training ground 7 at 5 AM," Naruto grumbles as he sits down.

"Who is your sensei, Naruto," Kiski asks.

"Kakashi Hatake," Naruto replies. Kiski looks at Naruto and starts laughing.

"What's so funny, Kiski-sensei," Naruto asks.

"Your sensei is notoriously late for everything barring an A ranked mission. He is always at least 3 hours late for anything he sees as unimportant," Kiski says. "Let me guess, he advised you to not eat breakfast."

"How did you know that, sensei," Naruto asks.

"Remember Naruto, I was in Anbu. Kakashi was an Anbu captain. He would train Anbu recruits along with a few other people. Do not underestimate him and take what he says seriously," Kiski says. "He values teamwork over everything, so be prepared. Your test might revolve around teamwork."

"Great. We're going to fail," Naruto says slumping in his seat.

"Why do you say that," Kiski asks.

"I've got the number 1 Uchiha fangirl and the brooding wonder on my team," Naruto replies.

"You're doomed," Kiski says.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7 4:45 AM**

Naruto arrived at the training ground munching on a slice of toast. Seeing no one else around, he walks to the three training posts in the center of the clearing. Hopping up onto the middle one, Naruto takes a look around the training ground. He sees that the clearing is fairly large. It is surrounded by forest with a small stream cutting through it. 'There are plenty of places to hide and attack from. This should be interesting,' Naruto thinks to himself. Hopping down off the post, he goes over to the closest tree and climbs it. Finding a suitable branch to hold his weight, Naruto sat down and closed his eyes to rest up and wait for the others.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

Sasuke Uchiha walked to training ground 7 brooding the whole way. 'I am an Uchiha. I need my sleep. The council will hear about this,' Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura says sleepily walking into the training ground.

"Hn," the dark haired boy replies. He leans up against one of the training posts and continues his normal brooding.

"Where is Naruto-baka," Sakura asks sitting down close to Sasuke.

"How the hell should I know," Sasuke replies. "He probably slept in like any sane person would do."

Sakura just nods in agreement at Sasuke's response. 'At least it is quiet with just Sasuke and me here. Maybe he'll go out with me later,' Sakura thinks to herself.

'When I catch _him_ and kill him, the heart will go into the grey jar, the stomach into the green jar, the spleen into the orange jar and the brain will go into the blue jar. I'll save his eyes to place into the glass jar so I can have them on display and see them whenever I want to,' Sasuke thinks to himself. 'It'll be so easy once I have the power.'

* * *

 **4 hours later. 9 AM**

"Good morning my students," Kakashi says as he walks into the training ground.

"YOU ARE LATE," Sakura screams, causing Sasuke to jump into the air and hold his chest. "Naruto-baka didn't even show up. He'll probably fail as a ninja so he decided to not show up. Why are you so late, sensei?"

"Oh, I had a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long route to get here and I got lost 4 times. If it wasn't for a nice old lady, I'd probably still be lost," Kakashi replies.

"And Sakura, I've been here since before you and the teme showed up," Naruto says dropping from the tree he was in. "I wanted to get here early enough to get a layout of the place."

"Well, since we're all here, we can begin," Kakashi says. He pulls out an alarm clock and 2 bells from a storage scroll. "It is now 9 AM. You three will have until noon to get one or both of these bells from me."

"But, sensei, there are three of us," Sakura says.

"Yup. That means one of you will fail this test. That person will be tied to one of these training posts while the rest of us eat a nice lunch. However, if you fail to get a bell before the alarm goes off, you will all be sent back to the academy. You must come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi says.

"But sensei, what if we hurt you," Sakura says worriedly.

"Pfff. As if three newly made ninja could harm a Jonin," Naruto says quietly.

"Out of all the teams that were created, only 3 have a chance of passing the test Jonin give them. Now get ready," Kakashi says as he sets down the alarm and presses the button. "Start now."

The three genin run off into the forest to hide. 'Looks like they have hiding down pat,' Kakashi thinks to himself. 'Now then, who is going to try for the bells first? Naruto or Sasuke.'

Kakashi pulls a book out of his hip pouch and starts reading it. 'Oh, Nadu you naughty girl you,' Kakashi thinks to himself giggling. He hears rustling behind him and turns to look. He sees Sasuke rush from cover.

"Those bells will be mine," shouts the Uchiha. He runs at Kakashi throwing 4 kunai at him. Kakashi grabs one out of the air and uses it to block the other 3. Sasuke reaches Kakashi and throws a kick at the Jonin's leg.

Kakashi hops over the kick and says, "So we're going to start off with Taijutsu, huh Sasuke? I would've expected brashness from someone else, but you? This is surprising."

Sasuke narrows his eyes and continues to attack the Jonin, throwing punches and kicks that the Jonin dodges easily. Frustrated at getting nowhere, Sasuke throws down a smoke bomb and jumps back. He goes through some hand signs and shouts "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)." A large fireball shoots forward to where Kakashi was last seen. A cloud of dust and debris kicks up as the fireball impacts the ground. When the smoke and dust clears, Sasuke can see a smoldering log at the center of the impact.

'Substitution! Where is he? Behind me? No. Above me? No,' Sasuke thinks to himself franticly looking around for Kakashi.

"Below you," Kakashi says as his head reaches up through the ground and grabs Sasuke's ankle. He pulls Sasuke into the ground up to his neck with a mumbled, "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu)."

"It is surprising that you have enough chakra to pull off the Gōkakyū, Sasuke. Most genin wouldn't have the ability to do so. You are quite strong, but have a lot to learn," Kakashi says as he walks away leaving the fuming young man buried in the ground. 'Now to find where the other two are. Naruto will bear watching if what the Hokage told me is true. The fact that Kiski trained him makes me worry a little bit,' Kakashi thinks to himself.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

Kakashi is in a tree staring down at Sakura. 'Pathetic. I have been here for 3 minutes and she has yet to notice me,' Kakashi thinks to himself. 'Oh, well. Might as well see what she can do.'

Kakashi jumps down out of the tree and stands in front of Sakura. Sakura jumps at the appearance of the Jonin screeching in surprise.

"Now Sakura, why are you all by your lonesome out here? You could have helped Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi says. "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu)."

Sakura shrieks and faints. Kakashi shakes his head ruefully. 'That was my weakest Genjutsu and she fell for it. She is supposed to be one of the smartest from this year's graduating class. It can't be helped. Now, where is Naruto hiding,' Kakashi thinks as he walks off leaving Sakura.

* * *

 **Middle of training ground 7**

Kakashi appeared in the center of the training ground. He sees Sasuke still buried up to his neck where he left him. 'Ok. If I was Naruto, where would I be,' Kakashi asked himself. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Kakashi ducks in reflex and sees what appears to be 3 glowing sticks fly over his head.

"What the f-," Kakashi begins. He stops when he sees 14 copies of Naruto surrounding him. "Clones, huh, Naruto? I would've thought you would've figured that such an academy jutsu wouldn't work on a Jonin." Kakashi walks toward one of the clones, smirking. He tries to walk through the clone to dispel the technique. He is surprised when the clone grabs him in a bear hug.

"Not a clone, but the real you. Very smart of you, Naruto," Kakashi says trying to escape. He sees the other clones moving in on him. 'What does he plan to do with illusionary clones,' he asks himself. He is shocked when one of the other clones reaches forward and grabs the bells causing them to ring.

"Shadow Clones! Impossible. A genin doesn't have the chakra to produce Shadow Clones," Kakashi shouts in shock. He quickly pulls off a substitution with a log. 'That was close. He almost had the bells there,' he thinks.

"Kakashi-sensei, I suggest you do not underestimate me. I'll be getting the bells here soon," one of the Naruto's say.

Again, Kakashi's neck hair rises up. He dodges to the side and sees 3 more of the glowing sticks pass by him. 'What in the world is that,' he asks himself. 'The files the Hokage gave me never said anything about this. What has Kiski been teaching him?'

Kakashi finds himself in a sticky situation. The clones around him throw kunai and shuriken and from the forest from different positions, the glowing blue sticks fly at him. Kakashi dodges and weaves to the best of his ability. He finally finds an opening and throws out 6 kunai in an arc before him. His kunai strike 4 of the clones causing them to dispel and creating an opening. Kakashi makes a break for it knowing that he needs to get to cover for a breather.

'This kid is more than he seems. Kiski must've taught him every trick in the book. He's got me running and I don't want to pull my trump card. I want to see what he can really do,' Kakashi thinks to himself as he reaches the forest edge.

"Hi sensei. Bye sensei," Naruto says from behind Kakashi as he uses Hirenkayaku to get close enough to grab the bells and run off.

'What the Hell! I didn't even sense him! I'm going to have a long chat with Kiski and the Hokage about omitting information,' Kakashi thinks in anger.

Just then, the bell rings signaling the end of the test. 'Let's see if he knows what this test was truly about,' Kakashi thinks as he grabs Sasuke and ties him to a post while a Shadow Clone of his does the same to Sakura. Sakura wakes up as the clone finishes tying her up.

* * *

"Wha- Where am I," she asks bewildered.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, you both failed to capture a bell before the alarm rang. Naruto retrieved both the bells before the alarm rang, so he passes. The two of you, however, shouldn't go back to the academy," Kakashi says. Sasuke and Sakura look up in hope.

"You should both quit being ninja. Neither one of you have what it takes to be a ninja," Kakashi says sternly.

"What?! What does the dobe have that I don't? I need to be a ninja to get power so I can kill him," Sasuke rants.

"What Sasuke-kun says is true! We deserve to be ninja more than Naruto-baka," Sakura shrieks.

Naruto calmly walks over to the trio with a smile on his face. Sasuke sees him and is overcome with anger.

"Dobe, give me your techniques. You don't deserve them. I am an Uchiha. I deserve those techniques," Sasuke shouts.

"That is enough from the both of you," Kakashi shouts. The two genin shut their mouths with an audible snap. "You don't know what it is really like to be a ninja. I will give you some advice, so listen carefully. Those that abandon the mission are trash, but those that abandon their teammates are worse than trash. I will leave you here to think on that. Naruto, here is your lunch. Do not give Sasuke or Sakura any food. After you are done eating, I'll allow you to attempt the test again." Kakashi hands Naruto a large bento box and vanishes in a plume of smoke.

Naruto opens the bento and sees that it is overflowing with food. He takes a rice ball out and takes a bite of it. As he's chewing, he hears both Sasuke's and Sakura's stomach growl. Sighing, he makes two Shadow Clones without any hand signs or saying the jutsu. The two Shadow Clones grab a rice ball each and approach the two tied to the posts.

"Here. You both need your strength if we're going to pass this test," Naruto says as his Shadow Clones raise the rice balls up to their mouths.

"Why are you doing this, dobe," Sasuke asks.

"Because we need to work as a team. Didn't you figure it out? This whole test is about teamwork. I knew from the beginning that neither of you would work with me. So, I used my skills to get the bells," Naruto replies.

The two genin think on what Naruto said and take a bite of the rice ball. As they're chewing, a plume of smoke erupts in front of them and the sky darkens. When the smoke clears, they see Kakashi standing there glaring at them.

"What did I tell you," Kakashi shouts. "I told you not to feed them and you disobeyed my orders."

"Well of course, sensei. They need their strength in order to fight. I knew what this test was about from the get-go. In Kohona teamwork is everything. It is why our village is one of if not the strongest ninja village around," Naruto calmly sates.

"Oh. Well then you better be prepared for the consequences of your actions," Kakashi says. The three genin all nod in response. "Very well then, I have only this to say. You pass."

"What? We pass," Sakura says as Naruto's Shadow Clone cuts her and Sasuke loose.

"Yes. Naruto hit the nail on the head. This whole test was about teamwork. Naruto knew enough about your personalities to know that no matter what he tried to do, neither one of you would work with him. He used his own version of teamwork to get the bells from me. Starting tomorrow, team 7 will start doing missions. Sasuke, Sakura you are dismissed. Naruto, come with me to the Hokage's office. We need to have a little chat," Kakashi says with an eye smile (AN: How the heck does Kakashi even do that, I wonder. How can you eye smile? Lol.).

* * *

 **Hokage's Office 5 minutes later**

"Teams 1-6 failed, Hokage-sama," Iruka Umino says.

"Since Kakashi isn't here, let us move on to the other teams," the Hokage says. Before the other two Jonin could respond, a plume of smoke appears in front of the Hokage's desk. When it clears, they all see Kakashi standing there with Naruto.

"Am I late," Kakashi asks.

"No. You're just in time," the Hokage replies. "I'll start with you, Kakashi since you're here. Did team 7 pass or fail?"

"Team 7 passed. Although I must talk with you, Naruto and Kiski," Kakashi says. The Hokage's eyebrows rise at Kakashi's words.

"Ok. We'll talk after this meeting is over," the Hokage says.

"Team 8 passes, Hokage-sama," Kurenai Yuhi says. "Although Kiba Inuzuka is a bit brash and Hinata Hyuga is shy, I think I can turn them into a good tracking team." The Hokage nods in agreement and Kurenai leaves the office.

"Team 10 passes, pops," Asuma Sarutobi says. "Ino is a bit of a fangirl and Shikamaru is just as lazy as his father, but I think the team will turn out good once their teamwork clicks." Asuma gets up and leaves without a response from the Hokage.

"Iruka-san, I must ask you to leave the office. Thank you for your help with the paperwork on the teams," the Hokage says. Iruka nods and leaves the room.

Hiruzen Sarutobi turns to Kakashi and Naruto. "Kakashi, what did you want to speak about," he asks.

"Hokage-sama, I must ask you to clear the room and summon Kiski Uzumaki. My questions pertain to both young Naruto and to Kiski," Kakashi says.

"Boar, please go notify Kiski that we require his presence here. The rest of you can leave for now," the Hokage says. Boar appears and nods at the Hokage and vanishes in a plume of smoke and leaves.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. "Come in," the Hokage says loudly. Kiski walks into the room and sees Naruto and Kakashi.

"What did you do this time, Naruto," Kiski asks.

"It wasn't me this time, Kiski-sensei," Naruto replies.

"Kiski, we require complete secrecy here," the Hokage says to him. Kiski nods and goes through some hand signs and mumbles, "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Room of Silence." There is a loud rumble as he slams his hands down on the ground. He stands up and nods at the Hokage.

"We can speak freely, Hokage-sama," Kiski says as he sits down.

"Very well. Kakashi here has a few questions about Naruto," the Hokage says.

Kiski turns to Kakashi and raises one eyebrow. Kakashi clears his throat and stands up.

"What in the HELL did you teach the boy, Kiski," Kakashi asks loudly.

"I taught him the Uzumaki way, Kakashi-sempai. I taught him in his blood-line and I taught him what he needed to know to survive as a ninja," Kiski replies.

"I call bull on that," Kakashi shouts. "He knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he knows a speed technique that allowed him to get close to me without me sensing him, he knows how to shoot glowing blue sticks at people and he is able to hide like an Anbu."

"Everything you said is what I trained him in, Kakashi-sempai," Kiski says. "I taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu with permission from Hokage-sama because Naruto has too much chakra to do the standard illusionary clones. The speed technique you are talking about is an Uzumaki Clan technique called, Hirenkyaku. It allows the user to move at high speeds over a short range. His ability to hide like an Anbu comes from the drills I forced him to do. I pounded into his head every day the meaning of a ninja. A ninja is supposed to be a silent as the night. A ninja must be able to hide in plain sight. Naruto took those words to heart and trained his ass off to achieve the level of skill he has. As for the "blue sticks" you are referring to, that is another Uzumaki Clan technique. Naruto show him."

Naruto stands up and grips his left wrist with his right hand. Kakashi can feel the build-up of something. He can't put a word to it. Suddenly a glowing blue bow appears out of Naruto's wrist. Naruto pulls back the "string" and what appears to be an arrow appears.

"Amazing," Kakashi whispers. "Why wasn't this all in his file though."

"You know the reason why, Kakashi," the Hokage says. "Naruto needed to hide his true abilities. Otherwise the council would've been howling for his head. And don't forget about Danzo."

Kakashi nods in agreement. "I understand, Hokage-sama. It's just he had me surprised with all he knew."

"That was the whole point, sensei. If you underestimated me, then anyone I come across will do the same," Naruto says.

"Very true, Naruto," Kakashi replies. "Well, that was all I needed, Hokage-sama, Kiski. Naruto, meet me here at 7 AM."

"You mean 10 AM, right sensei," Naruto asks.

"You catch on quick, Naruto," Kakashi says as he vanishes in a plume of smoke and leaves.

* * *

 **Next morning 10 AM outside of the Hokage Tower**

Naruto walks up to the Hokage tower and sees a fuming Sasuke and Sakura.

"You're late, Naruto-baka," Sakura shrieks. "Sensei told us to be here at 7 AM. It is now 10 AM."

"Is sensei here," Naruto asks. Sakura shakes her head in response to Naruto's question. "Then I am not late, Sakura. I arrived at the time I planned to. Not too late and not too early."

"Very astute of you, Naruto," Kakashi says as he appears. "Let's go get your first mission as genin." Kakashi chuckles as he leads the 3 genin into the Hokage tower. Kakashi leads them into a room where they see the elder council and Iruka Umino sitting behind a desk.

"Good morning, Shimura-san, Mitokado-san, Utatane-san," Naruto says cheerfully.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-sama, Haruno-san," Homura replies. "Here for your first genin mission, I take it," he asks.

"Yes. We'll take this mission first, honorable elder," Kakashi says grabbing a scroll. Homura marks it down and Kakashi leads the genin out of the Hokage tower.

"What is the mission, sensei," Sakura asks.

"We have to go pull weeds at the academy," Kakashi replies chuckling.

"That doesn't sound like a mission. That sounds like a chore. I am an Uchiha. I do not do the work of commoners," Sasuke says snidely.

"Listen here, genin," Kakashi says sternly. "You are my genin and are on my team. You will do what missions I choose and do them with a smile. Understood?"

Sasuke nods rapidly at Kakashi and turns away. Kakashi leads them to the academy and they proceed to start pulling weeds. Kakashi leans against the wall while reading a book.

"Why aren't you helping us, sensei," Sakura asks.

"Because my job is to train you and watch over you. These missions are for you to learn how to follow orders, work as a team and how to complete missions in a timely fashion," Kakashi replies. "Now back to work, genin Haruno."

* * *

 **3 hours later**

The three genin stand before the elder council in the Hokage tower covered in clumps of dirt and weeds.

"Well done on completing your first mission, team 7," Iruka Umino says. "However, you will take a pay cut because it took you longer to complete the mission than expected."

"What! I am an Uchiha. I don't have to work like a commoner," Sasuke shouts.

"Uchiha-san, I suggest you change the tone of your voice," a voice says from behind them. The three genin turn and see the Hokage standing behind them.

"These missions are training for you. I imagine your sensei already explained all this to you. So, to make sure it sticks, I will repeat what he most likely said. These missions are training for you. They train your skills, your patience and your speed. If you fail to complete a mission in the allotted time, then be expected to lose out on pay. If you fail a mission because you refuse to do it, then expect to never be hired as a ninja. If you take on a mission beyond your skill level, then you will fail or possibly die," the Hokage says sternly. "These low-level D rank missions are in the village to teach you how our system works. It has worked since the founding of this village. My suggestion to you, Uchiha-san is this: change your attitude before it gets someone killed or injured. You are dismissed."

"Let's go, my precious students. We'll pick this up tomorrow. You all have a good night's rest and meet me here at 7 AM," Kakashi says. The three genin exit the Hokage tower and head to their respective homes.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. I got where I wanted with this one. Next one will be the dreaded Wave mission. Let me know how I did with the fights during the test. Hope I did it justice. Now, for a few notes to keep in mind. Naruto is not OP. He is just trained as a proper ninja. Imagine where he would've been if the Kyuubi never got released and he was raised by his parents. My guess is he would be skilled. As for how he was able to outmaneuver Kakashi, he used his mind. Kakashi only had what the Hokage and Iruka put into Naruto's file. It made no mention of any special skills. Iruka never added any information about Naruto's blood-line on the Hokage's order. As for Kiski, he isn't going to be the end all savior or anything. Kiski is about as powerful as an Anbu. Yes, he has 200 years of experience, but the majority of his "programing" is to train people who have Uzumaki blood. He can be defeated. I'm sure some of you have already thought on that. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I must be doing something right if 5400 people have viewed this story so far. Hope I keep you all interested!


	11. Let's Make Waves!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

First and foremost, I have to give a huge shout out to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. The constructive criticism and helpful advice allowed me to fix some of the mistakes I made when it came to the Quincy abilities Naruto has. So, Thank You, Antex. Also, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to stick with this story knowing that it is my first and it is a learning process for me. I hope I keep entertaining you. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hit a road block when trying to figure out how I was going to introduce the full Uzumaki Prophecy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach is mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Let's make Waves!**

It has been three months since Naruto Uzumaki became a ninja. Three months of doing D ranked missions that were mind numbingly boring. After the first month, Naruto had thought that Kakashi would actually train the three new Genin, but, his hopes were dashed. The only thing Kakashi would train the three in was "team-building." Yes, they needed it because both Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't give Naruto the time of day. Sasuke kept pestering Naruto for his techniques and Sakura just followed Sasuke like a lost puppy. Naruto got so sick of not training or learning anything that he just sent a Shadow Clone every morning to meet with the team. While his Shadow Clone was with the team, Naruto would train at the Uzumaki Clan compound with Kiski. Kiski started training Naruto in Kenjutsu so Naruto wouldn't be helpless in close-combat situations.

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. He reached over and shut it off. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom to start his morning ritual. As he stood in the shower letting the water cascade over him and wake him up, he thought back to everything he had learned in the past few months. When Naruto had talked to Kiski about what Kakashi was "teaching" them, Kiski was extremely angry.

 _Flashback 2 months ago_

" _Kiski-sensei, I have some concerns," Naruto said. They were sitting at the dinner table enjoying some ramen._

" _What are your concerns, Naruto" Kiski replies._

" _Kakashi hasn't taught us anything" Naruto says. "He keeps trying to beat teamwork into Sasuke and Sakura. He doesn't do anything whenever Sasuke demands I give him my techniques and Sakura just follows whatever Sasuke says."_

" _So, you're telling me that in the month you have been a Genin, you haven't learned anything," Kiski asks._

" _Not anything related to skills or techniques. I have learned the importance of D ranked missions and how to properly complete them in a timely fashion," Naruto replies._

" _Starting tomorrow, I want you to send a Shadow Clone to all your "team meetings." I will start teaching you Kenjutsu so you have a better chance in close-combat situations. Your Taijutsu is quite strong, but you still need to work on incorporating it with Hirenkyaku. Using Hirenkyaku for short bursts of speed needs to become second nature to you," Kiski says._

" _Ok, Kiski-sensei," Naruto says._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

After that, Naruto focused on the training Kiski made him do. Learning to incorporate Hirenkyaku into his Taijutsu form was taking a lot out of him. At the moment, Naruto is only able to use Hirenkyaku to disengage or move in swiftly to strike once or twice. The way Kiski described past Uzumaki's that used Hirenkyaku, it sounded like they were able to use it constantly on the battlefield to allow them to deliver strong, swift blows to multiple enemies. Kenjutsu was also taking a bit to learn. Naruto was only allowed to use a training sword. Kiski told him that when he was ready, he would be allowed to use a blade. Naruto wasn't "worthy enough" to hold a real blade.

As Naruto got dressed, he thought of the bombshell dropped on his shoulders the previous evening. Both Kiski and Hiruzen Sarutobi were there because of the significance of the full moon last night.

 _Flashback previous evening_

 _Naruto, Kiski and Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in the courtyard of the Uzumaki Clan compound looking at the fountain in the center of the courtyard. As the moon rose high over their heads and gave off a deep, blood red, they all heard rumbling from under the fountain._

" _Kiski-sensei, what is going on," Naruto asked._

" _Naruto, be quiet for now. I will explain once everything is done," Kiski says sternly._

 _As they watched, the water of the fountain changed color to match that of the moon above their heads. Then the fountain started to rise out of the ground. When it stopped, they could see an opening with stairs leading down into the darkness._

" _Follow me, Naruto, Hokage-sama" Kiski says as he steps forward with a torch. The two follow Kiski down into the darkness. After 30 minutes of just walking down the stairs, Naruto starts to wonder how far into the earth they are traveling. Finally, Kiski stops at the base of the stairs in front of a large steel door._

" _Naruto, come forward," Kiski says. "You remember when we moved into the Uzumaki compound and you had to cut your hand to open the gate? Do the same to this door now, Naruto."_

 _Naruto steps forward fearfully. He cuts his hand and places it on the door. After a few moments, they all hear a loud boom and the doors open silently. Kiski steps forward with Naruto and the Hokage following. As they step into the room, torches light up along the walls. In front of them, they can see a huge stone tablet._

" _Naruto, Hokage-sama, welcome to the Old World of the Uzumaki's. No one knows how old this chamber is, nor where it came from. It is connected to the fountain above us. As you know, Hokage-sama, that fountain was brought here by Mito Uzumaki when she married Senju-sama. This night was predicted over 400 years ago. I don't know much other than what I was told," Kiski says. "On a night when the blood moon rises and the blood of the Uzumaki's have dwindled, the door will open."_

" _What exactly is that tablet, Kiski," the Hokage asks._

" _It is the Uzumaki prophecy. Naruto, step forward and read the tablet," Kiski says._

 _Naruto steps in front of the tablet and looks at it. As he does, it seems to glow with an inner light. Naruto reads the tablet aloud to Kiski and the Hokage._

 _ **Uzumaki Prophecy**_

 _ **Out of the Ashes of the New World**_

 _ **He will be born to give Birth to the Old**_

 _ **Pain will be his Companion**_

 _ **Sorrow will be his Love**_

 _ **Pride will be his Downfall**_

 _ **Hate will be his Guide**_

 _ **To save or destroy**_

 _ **The choice is His**_

 _ **To Breathe Life to the Old**_

 _ **Or Allow the New to Remain**_

" _What does it mean, Kiski-sensei," Naruto asks as he steps away from the tablet._

" _It means you are the one prophesied one, Naruto," Kiski whispers. "The road of your life just became more complicated, Naruto. Your life will not be easy."_

 _Naruto stood there silently thinking on what Kiski said. Suddenly, the tablet gave off a bright red light and cracked down the middle. They see a wooden box fall out of the crack and land at Naruto's feet. Kiski went to the box and opened it. Inside they saw 6 metal rods with an opening at one end and a strange necklace._

" _I don't believe it," Kiski says amazed. "These I have only heard of in legend. Naruto, these are some of the most powerful Quincy weapons. They are the Seele Schneider and the Kuinshī Kurosu (Destruction Cross). The Seele Schneider is a weapon that can be used either as a sword or as an arrow. The Kuinshī Kurosu is a training aid to help you manifest your bow or as it is called, Heilig Bogen. It also raises the destructive abilities of your arrows."_

" _That is amazing, Kiski," the Hokage says. "Yet, I still do not understand why you have allowed me to be here when all this would fall under Uzumaki Clan secrets."_

" _It is because I wanted your opinion on the prophecy. I had no idea these items would be down here. Like I said, I had only heard about them in legends passed down in the Uzumaki Clan," Kiski says._

" _You have given me much to think on, Kiski. Do not worry for I won't make any mention of what occurred here," the Hokage replies._

 _Kiski nods and closes the box and seals it into a scroll. The three make the long trip back up to the surface. As they step back into the courtyard, the doorway closes and the fountain recedes to its previous position._

 _The three go into the main Uzumaki house and spend the next few hours talking over the prophecy trying to figure out what exactly the words meant. All they got was a headache for their troubles._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Naruto made his way to the kitchen creating a Shadow Clone to go meet with his team. As he sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal, Kiski walked in.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kiski says.

"Morning, sensei," Naruto replies quietly.

"What's wrong, Naruto," Kiski asks.

"Just thinking about what happened last night. I've already got so many worries and now there is this prophecy. I'm the last Uzumaki, I have Quincy abilities and I have the Kyuubi sealed into me. It's just too much for me to handle right now," Naruto says sadly.

"Naruto, don't worry about the prophecy. We don't know what the prophecy means or even if you are the one it talks about. It could mean your children or grandchildren. It's possible you may just be the one to prepare the prophesied child," Kiski says. "And if you are the prophesied child, I will help as much as I can to prepare and protect you, Naruto. You are not alone in this. I will do all I can to prepare you for anything in life."

"Thank you, Kiski-sensei," Naruto replies looking up with a small smile. His eyes close and a look of concentration comes across his face. "I've got to go, sensei. It seems we just got our first C-ranked mission. We have to escort an old man to his home in Nami no Kuni and protect him."

"How'd that happen, Naruto," Kiski asks.

"The brooding-emo and the pink wonder demanded a C-rank from Hokage-Jiji and he relented. So, I have to go prepare and meet the team at the South gate in an hour," Naruto says. He gets up and rushes to his bedroom. Pulling out empty storage scrolls, Naruto begins to seal extra clothes, kunai and shuriken into them. In the last scroll, he places his tent and sleeping bag. 'I think that should do it. I have enough for 3 weeks,' he thinks to himself. Naruto grabs up the 5 scrolls and seals them into a slightly larger scroll and affixes the scroll to his lower back. He rushes downstairs and sees Kiski standing beside the front door holding a small scroll.

"Here, Naruto. Inside is food and medical supplies. Enough for a month if need-be," Kiski says as he tosses Naruto the scroll. Naruto smoothly catches it and places it into his back hip pouch.

"Thanks, sensei," Naruto says. "I'll see you when we get back. Hopefully in one piece." Naruto rushes out the door and makes his way to the Southern gate of the village.

* * *

 **Southern Gate 10 minutes later**

Naruto arrived at the Southern gate and saw that he was the first there. He leaned against the wall of the gate and thought about the slight changes he's noticed in how Kakashi acted around the team.

'When I first met Kakashi, he seemed nice, but lazy. Now, after being around him for three months, that seems to have changed. He gives praise to Sasuke and ignores Sakura and me completely. He was shocked about the abilities I had, but hasn't mentioned them nor has he had us spar with each other to measure our skills. He's changed over the last three months and I wonder why,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'He focuses on teamwork, but doesn't participate in the exercises.'

Naruto is pulled from his musings as he sees Sasuke and Sakura walk up. Each of them is carrying a large backpack.

"Naruto-baka, where is your supplies for the mission," Sakura says. "Sensei told us to pack for at least a month to be on the safe side."

"Haruno-san, I have my supplies. Don't worry about me," Naruto replies.

Sasuke glares at Naruto. "Sakura, it doesn't matter. If the dobe refused to pack supplies, then we won't share ours with him," he says smugly. Sasuke then turns to look back towards the village seeing both Kakashi and Tazuna walking towards them.

"I see two of my Genin listened to what I had to say," Kakashi says as he walks up to the three Genin. "Naruto, where are your supplies for the mission? I told you to pack for at least a month."

"I did, sensei," Naruto replies. "All my supplies are packed and sealed in here." Naruto holds out the scroll he had attached to his lower back. Kakashi glances at it and his lone visible eye narrows.

"Well, since you decided to not help your teammates, you can carry their packs instead," Kakashi says sternly.

"Fine, sensei," Naruto says as he takes the two packs from a grinning Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto pulls out another scroll and proceeds to seal the two packs into it. "There. I'm carrying their two packs, _sensei._ "

"Good. Now let's move out. I want Naruto in front, Sasuke on the right of Tazuna-san and Sakura on his left," Kakashi says. "I'll bring up the back. This way we're covered from all directions. Since this is a C-ranked mission, be on the lookout for bandits and thieves."

"Give me a second, Kakashi-sensei. I need to do something really quick," Naruto says as he heads to a public restroom. Kakashi doesn't stop him and a few minutes later, Naruto joins them and they head out.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

The group walked along the road quietly. Sasuke was staring straight ahead and brooding. Sakura was walking and glancing every now and then at Sasuke. Kakashi had his nose buried in a book. Tazuna was stumbling along and drinking out of a bottle.

"Tazuna-san, does Nami no Kuni have ninja," Sakura asks, breaking the relative silence.

"No. We're a very small village on a very small island. I'm working on building a bridge to connect to Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) so we can improve trade relationships," Tazuna replies.

"Sakura, there are many small villages that don't have ninja. It is why they go to the larger ninja villages to hire ninja," Kakashi says. Kakashi's eyes narrow as they pass a puddle on the side of the road. 'It hasn't rained in over a month. There shouldn't be a puddle there. Might be an ambush. I'll wait and see what my little Genin can do,' Kakashi thinks to himself.

Suddenly, two blurs shoot out of the puddle and surround Kakashi with a spiked chain linked between them. Before they can pull the chain taunt, two blue shafts come shooting out of the forest behind Kakashi hitting the two blurs in the head.

'What the hell was that,' is the collective thoughts of everyone. Kakashi runs forward ready to attack the two identified men, but stops when he sees both are out cold.

"You can come out now, Naruto," Kakashi says. Naruto comes out of the forest and the Naruto at the front of the group vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"About time you realized it, sensei," Naruto says as he steps forward pulling ninja wire out of his hip pouch. He starts striping one of the men of valuables and weapons.

"Be careful of their weapons, Naruto. These two are the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers) of the Mist. Meizu and Gōzu. C-ranked missing ninja of the Mist village," Kakashi says. "You should have waited, Naruto. We could've discovered who they were after."

"I saw a threat, Kakashi-sensei. Besides, they were going after you first, so I acted," Naruto says as he finishes tying the two up separately.

"Good job, kid," Tazuna says.

"Tazuna-san, I think it's time we had a talk," Kakashi says sternly.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-san," Tazuna replies as sweat forms on his brow.

"What I mean is, why are two C-ranked missing ninja out here where we are walking," Kakashi asks. "Are they after you or one of us? I assume they are after you because this is the first time my Genin have been out of the village. They wouldn't be after me because I am an A-ranked ninja and it would be suicide for them to try and tackle me."

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth. They're probably after me because of Gato," Tazuna says fearfully.

"Gato of Gato Shipping," Kakashi asks.

"Hai. He wants to stop me from building my bridge. He's taken over Nami no Kuni and has been slowly bleeding us of everything. We don't have the resources to even feed everyone anymore," Tazuna says sadly.

"This mission is a lot higher than the C-ranked one you advertised for," Kakashi says. "You have put us all in danger by not telling the truth. This mission could be anywhere between a B to an S-ranked mission."

"I had no choice, Kakashi-san," Tazuna says. "That was all the money we had. We only had enough money to hire ninja for a C-ranked mission. I had to try. I had to try and save our country. I'm sorry for the deceit, but it was my only option."

Kakashi stares at the man and sees the desperation in his eyes. Kakashi sighs and says, "Well, since this mission is out of our current abilities, we'll have to go back to the village."

"No. We won't go back, Kakashi-sensei. This is the chance I've wanted. I need more power," Sasuke says.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. Listen to Sasuke-kun. He can do this mission by himself if needed," Sakura shouts.

"I hate to say this, Kakashi-sensei, and I'll have to wash my mouth out later for saying this, but they are right," Naruto says. "If we help Nami no Kuni now, this could open trade relations with a lot of places for us. Plus, it's the right thing to do."

Kakashi looks at his three Genin. Sasuke is glaring at Naruto with rage in his eyes. Sakura is looking at Sasuke with lust and Naruto is just standing there full of confidence.

"Very well. We'll continue the mission. Naruto, no more heroics like you pulled with the Demon Brothers. Next time, allow your teammates to do something," Kakashi says while glaring at Naruto. Kakashi lets out a shrill whistle and a hawk glides down to rest on his outstretched arm. Kakashi writes in a scroll and ties it to the hawk. The hawk chirps once and takes off in the direction of the village. "Anbu will come and deal with these two. Let's get this show on the road," Kakashi says.

The group resumes their trek towards Nami no Kuni unaware of what is in store for them all.

* * *

Whew! This one took a while for me to do. Had a bit of writers block with how I wanted it to start. Plus, took me a while to figure out the wording for the Uzumaki Prophecy. Hope that turned out just right. And as for Kakashi's change towards Naruto, that will be explained soon. Plus, I would also like to know what you all would think about me doing a stand-alone chapter on Sasuke. Let you all look into just how warped his mind is (in my opinion that is). As always, thanks for the reviews, likes and favorites.


	12. Demon Roars and Quincy Soars!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I realize that the last chapter felt a bit bland. Mainly with how quickly Naruto took out the Demon Brothers. I did this because I wanted to zip through that confrontation and move onto the actual Wave mission part. Also, I needed to showcase the change between Naruto and Kakashi and I thought that was the best way to do so. On to chapter 12!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Demon Roars and Quincy Soars!**

The mist was thick as the group sat in a boat quietly making their way to Nami no Kuni. After the quick run in with the Demon Brothers, Kakashi pushed the group at a faster pace. They met up with a boater that Tazuna knew before setting off for Kohona.

"This mist is thick," Naruto whispers. "You can almost cut it with a knife."

"Naruto, be quiet," Kakashi whispers sternly. "We don't know who may be out there."

"We're almost there, Tazuna-san," whispers Juni the boatman.

"Good. After we land, Kakashi-san, it is only a three mile hike to my home," Tazuna whispers.

Soon enough, the boat hits the shore. The group gets out and the boatman turns to leave.

"Good luck, Tazuna-san. You carry the hope of us all," Juni says as he drifts away.

The group starts walking away from the shore. Alert for any movement (AN: the group is in the formation from last chapter. Naruto in front, Sasuke and Sakura to the sides of Tazuna and Kakashi bringing up the rear). Suddenly Naruto throws a kunai off at a bush. Rushing forward, he parts the bush and they all see a white rabbit dead from the kunai.

"Naruto-baka! Why did you do that," Sakura screeched. "That poor rabbit didn't do anything to you."

"Kakashi-sensei, I felt a presence," Naruto says completely ignoring Sakura. "Plus, look, the rabbit is white. It is the middle of spring. It should have a brown coat."

"Everyone stay alert. Someone could be setting an ambush," Kakashi says. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stand up and he hears a low whistling sound. "Everyone down," he shouts as he tackles Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all hit the ground as a giant sword cuts the air above their heads. The sword clips into a tree and stays there. Standing on the handle of the sword is a tall, skinny man. He has his lower face covered up in bandages and wears a Hitai-ate at a slant on his head. He isn't wearing a shirt; his chest is crisscrossed with multiple scars. He wears a pair of standard ninja pants with a grey camouflage pattern on them.

"Give me Tazuna-san and no one has to die," the mysterious man says. Kakashi and the group stand up and look at the man.

"Zabuza Momochi. The Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist). A-ranked missing ninja of Kirigakure. What are you doing here," Kakashi says as his lone eye narrows.

"You already know. And I know of you, Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan). It is said you have copied over 1000 jutsu with your Sharingan eye," Zabuza says as he jumps down from his perch pulling the sword out with one arm and holding it with ease.

"Everyone stay back. This battle is out of your league. Protect Tazuna. Naruto, use your clones as backup. Sasuke, provide backup for Naruto. Sakura, stay by Tazuna," Kakashi says as he lifts his Hitai-ate up revealing a Sharingan eye.

"Ooo! I get the Sharingan so early, Kakashi," Zabuza says. "I will pluck that eye from your dead body. It'll make a good trophy after I'm done with you." Killing Intent suddenly flows forth from Zabuza. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna start shaking. Naruto makes 6 Shadow Clones and moves in closer to Tazuna.

"Sasuke, Sakura, don't worry. I won't let my comrades die here," Kakashi says as he unleashes his Killing Intent countering the effect Zabuza was having on the Genin.

Zabuza then goes through a few hand signs and says, "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)." The mist around them thickens and Zabuza fades from their sight.

'What the hell was that? I could see my death there. I just wanted to die,' Sasuke thinks to himself. 'How is it that Naruto wasn't affected by it?'

"Keep alert you guys," Naruto says. One of his Shadow Clones runs behind Tazuna and holds up its kunai. The clone blocks the initial strike from Zabuza who appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucky break, Gaki," Zabuza says. "However, it'll take more than that to stop me." Zabuza pulls his sword back to take another swing with it. Before he can though, he is swarmed by the other 5 Naruto Shadow Clones. They stab him, but instead of blood, water drips out of the wounds.

"It is a Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu). A water clone," Kakashi says. "Keep an eye out. He can strike from anywhere. Zabuza is a master of the Silent Killing Technique."

"Hahaha. Right you are, Kakashi. Where should I strike next? The heart? The lungs? Kidneys? Jugular? There are so many ways to kill you all. So many ways to spill your blood," Zabuza says, his voice surrounding them.

"Where is he, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asks shaking.

"Why, little girl, I am right here," Zabuza says appearing behind Sakura. He brings his sword around to cleave the young Genin in half but is stopped by Kakashi appearing and blocking with a kunai. Kakashi slips past the giant sword as it buries halfway into the ground and plunges the kunai into Zabuza's side. Zabuza collapses into a puddle of water showing Kakashi that he'd been tricked by a water clone.

"You are slow, Kakashi," Zabuza says appearing behind Kakashi and swinging with his sword. Kakashi doesn't have time to dodge and takes the hit, dissolving into a puddle of water. "You copied even that jutsu," Zabuza shouts in anger.

"Yes, I did," Kakashi says from behind Zabuza as he holds a kunai to his throat. "It is over." Kakashi slices into Zabuza's throat and Zabuza dissolves into yet another water puddle. Before Kakashi can do anything, he is kicked from behind into the small lake a few feet away from them.

'This water feels heavy,' Kakashi thinks to himself. 'I have to move quickly.' Before Kakashi can get out of the water, Zabuza appears next to him and flashes through hand signs quickly and says, "Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)." An orb of water surrounds Kakashi and holds him in it.

"This water is stronger than steel, Kakashi. Just give me Tazuna and I'll allow you to live," Zabuza says.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, take Tazuna and run," Kakashi shouts.

"Why should I run, sensei," Sasuke asks. "I am an elite. This man will lose to me."

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun will kill this baka and free you, sensei," Sakura screeched. Zabuza smiles under his face wrappings. Taking a hand out of the water prison Kakashi is in, he makes a few one handed signs and says, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)." 10 water clones form out of the water surrounding Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Bring it, brats. These water clones only have 10% of my strength. Let's see just how weak you are," Zabuza says.

Sasuke seethes at hearing Zabuza mock him. He rushes forward to confront the water clones as they step onto land. He jumps in the air and throws a few kunai hoping to distract a few of the clones. He swings his leg down in an axe kick onto the lead water clone. The clone lazily raises its arm and blocks Sasuke's kick. Before Sasuke can do anything, he feels pain as the clone kicks him in the stomach sending him crashing onto the ground in front of Tazuna and Sakura. Sakura screams as she sees the Uchiha land in front of her and rushes to his side.

"Are you ok, Sasuke-kun," she asks as she rolls Sasuke onto his back. She looks at his face and sees he is unconscious.

"Sakura, pull Sasuke back next to Tazuna-san. I have a plan, but don't know if it'll work," Naruto says. Sakura drags Sasuke next to Tazuna without saying a word. 'Maybe we'll get out of this. But, it should be Sasuke-kun saving us. Not Naruto-baka,' Sakura thinks to herself.

Naruto steps in front of the water clones smiling. "Any chance you'd forget all this and just leave, Zabuza," Naruto asks. "I really don't feel like hurting you."

Zabuza laughs. "You're funny Gaki. You hurting me? That has to be the funniest joke I have ever heard," Zabuza says. His Water Clones walk closer to Naruto all pulling out their copies of the massive sword on Zabuza's back.

Naruto grins before dropping 3 smoke bombs. A cloud of smoke conceals him and the clones. When the smoke dissipates, Zabuza is shocked. Standing in the same spot is Naruto. The clones are gone.

"What did you do," Zabuza asks.

"A ninja never reveals their secrets, Zabuza," Naruto replies. Suddenly the hair on the back of Zabuza's neck stands up. He looks around him for an attack and sees a group of what looks to be blue sticks flying towards him at a fast speed. He grips his sword in his free hand and swings it at the blue sticks hoping to block them from hitting him. He blocks a few from striking him, but 3 slip under his guard and pelt him in the stomach, left leg and the arm holding the water prison forcing him back and dropping Kakashi out of the water prison.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kakashi says standing up on the water. "I'll take it from here. Fall back with the group." Kakashi glares at Zabuza.

"Just what the hell was that," Zabuza asks.

"The beginning of the end for you, Zabuza," Kakashi says.

"We'll see about that," Zabuza replies and starts going through hand signs. His eyes widen as he sees Kakashi going through the same hand signs and he sees a shadow appear behind Kakashi. "What are you doing, Kakashi," Zabuza asks bewildered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kakashi replies.

"What am I seeing," Zabuza whispers. "It is like I'm seeing-."

"Your death," Kakashi finishes. He lands on the last hand sign and shouts, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Giant Waterfall Jutsu)." The water surges around Kakashi and shoots at Zabuza. Zabuza is too shocked to dodge and the water picks him up and throws him through the trees beside the small lake. Zabuza's journey comes to a sudden stop as he's slammed into a large tree.

"Ugh. Did his eye tell him the future," Zabuza asks himself. As he starts to pull himself up, two kunai bury themselves into his shoulders causing him to sit back down on the ground. Kakashi appears with a kunai held to Zabuza's neck.

"This is the end for you, Zabuza," Kakashi says as he prepares to take Zabuza's life. Kakashi suddenly jumps away from Zabuza as 3 senbon needles impact into Zabuza's neck. A ninja appears with a Kiri mask on.

"Thank you for your help, Ninja-san. I've been hunting Zabuza for some time now," the ninja says in a calm voice.

"You're a hunter-nin from Kiri," Kakashi asks.

"Hai. I've been trailing Zabuza for three months now. Your fight provided me the opening I needed to take him out. I'll deal with his body now. Goodbye, ninja-san," the ninja steps forward and picks up Zabuza and his large sword and vanishes in a shunshin. Two of the Genin and Tazuna walk up to Kakashi.

"It's over now, Tazuna-san. We'll be able to complete this mission now," Kakashi says. He stumbles forward and leans against a tree. "That fight took more out of me than I thought. Naruto, I'm going to need to you to carry me to Tazuna's home. You'll also have to carry Sasuke if he's still unconscious, ok?"

"Fine sensei," Naruto says. He makes 4 clones. Two go and pick up Sasuke and two go over to Kakashi as he places his Hitai-ate slanted over his Sharingan eye again. "Lead the way, Tazuna-san. Sakura, keep alert. We might not be out of the woods yet." Sakura nods and follows Tazuna. Naruto brings up the rear carrying the other two ninja. 'This mission is going to be long,' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

 **Two hours later Tazuna's home**

After walking through the extremely small and run-down village, the group arrived at Tazuna's home. It was a small, modest home that looked to have seen better days. After entering the home, the group was introduced to Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. She got the group situated into a room and left them there.

"Sensei, you awake," Naruto asks.

"Ugh. For now I am. Why do you ask," Kakashi asks.

"That hunter-nin has me thinking," Naruto says. "Kiski-sensei told me that hunter-nin dispose of a body on the spot to prevent their village's secrets from being discovered."

"That is correct, Naruto," Kakashi says.

"Then why didn't that hunter-nin do so with Zabuza? Why take the body away from the area he died? Plus, how did he take Zabuza out," Naruto asks.

Kakashi's lone eye widens in realization. "I think you're on to something, Naruto. The hunter-nin used senbon needles. If someone is well versed in human anatomy, it is possible to put someone in a death-like state," Kakashi says.

"So it is possible that Zabuza is still alive then," Naruto says.

"Yes. It will take Zabuza a week or two before he is fully recovered from the injuries he got from battling. Speaking of that, I know from what you did with the Demon Brothers that your arrows can knock someone out. Why didn't they knock Zabuza out," Kakashi asks.

"It is because I substituted power for quantity. I fired multiple arrows to allow a larger chance of hitting Zabuza. If I had fired only one or two arrows, he could've blocked them," Naruto explained.

"Give me that power, dobe," Sasuke says as he sits up. "You don't deserve that power."

"Sasuke, that is enough," Kakashi says. "If it wasn't for Naruto, we would all be dead."

"I don't have to listen to you, Kakashi-san. I'll just wait until we're in the village and get the council to force him to give me his power," Sasuke says smugly. Naruto, tired of hearing Sasuke's rambling gets up and heads down to the kitchen.

"Hello, Tsunami-san," Naruto says walking into the kitchen. "Would you like some help with preparing dinner?"

Tsunami turns around and sees Naruto. "Hai, some help would speed up dinner," Tsunami says. "Thank you for saving my father, Naruto-san."

"It was no problem, Tsunami-san. And just call me Naruto. I've never been one for honorifics," Naruto says.

"Only if you call me Tsunami, Naruto," Tsunami says. She turns and starts cutting up vegetables. Naruto pulls out the rabbit he killed earlier and starts skinning it.

"Where did you get that, Naruto," Tsunami asks.

"I killed it before Zabuza attacked us. I think it was used as a substitution, but I don't know for sure. It is possible it was someone's pet because of the white fur. Oh, well. It will at least make for a good dinner for us," Naruto says. The two focus on preparing dinner for everyone.

* * *

 **Dinner table**

Everyone is seated around the dinner table waiting to be served. Naruto and Kakashi saw a glimpse of Tsunami's son, Inari before sitting down. The young boy grabbed a bowl from Tsunami and ran upstairs with it.

"Dinner smells quite good, Tsunami-san," Kakashi says as he inhales the aroma of the food.

"Don't just thank me, Kakashi-san. Naruto helped with providing a rabbit for dinner," Tsunami says.

"What! Naruto-baka, how could you do that to a poor rabbit," Sakura shrieks.

"Its food, Sakura. I don't waste food," Naruto says as he sets the pot of stew down on the table.

"Well, I'm not going to eat it. You killed that rabbit for no reason," Sakura says slumping down in her seat.

"More for us then," Naruto says as he hands a bowl of the stew over to Kakashi. Kakashi nods in thanks and sets the bowl down in front of him. Naruto hands a bowl over to Sasuke who doesn't say a word.

"Itadakimasu," everyone says as they dig into the stew.

"Ah, that was quite good," Kakashi says. His bowl stands empty. Everyone is shocked.

"How'd you eat so fast and all without removing your mask, sensei," Sakura asks.

"Trade secret," Kakashi says eye smiling. "Hurry up and eat. We've got training to do tomorrow."

"Why are we training, sensei," Sakura asks.

"Because Zabuza is alive and will probably attack us in a few weeks," Naruto says digging into his second bowl of stew.

"What do you mean," Sakura asks. "Didn't sensei kill Zabuza?"

"No. I did not kill Zabuza. Someone posing as a Kiri hunter-nin appeared and took Zabuza away before I could deal the final blow," Kakashi says.

"Then why are we going to train, sensei," Sakura asks.

"We're going to train so you can become stronger than you currently are, Sakura. Think of it like this, if you had only a 40% chance to beat an enemy today, but a 60% chance to beat that same enemy tomorrow, what would you choose," Kakashi asks.

"I'd choose tomorrow when I have a higher chance," Sakura replies.

"There is your answer. Even a little bit of training can give you the edge you need to defeat an enemy," Kakashi says.

"Well since we have training tomorrow, I'm off to bed," Naruto says. "I have 5 Shadow Clones outside keeping an eye out for anything, sensei."

"Smart thinking, Naruto. We should all head to bed," Kakashi says. The group clears the table and heads to bed.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Kakashi leads the three Genin out of the house and to a small clearing after everyone was up and fed.

"Today, we'll be training in Chakra control," Kakashi says. "You'll be learning how to climb trees without your hands."

"How do we do that, sensei," Sakura asks.

"It is quite easy, Sakura. Just watch me," Kakashi says as he walks over to a nearby tree. He places one foot on the tree and starts walking up the tree. He stops on a branch halfway up the tree and looks down at his Genin. "Too much Chakra and you'll just shoot off the tree. Too little Chakra and you won't stick to the tree. You have to find the right balance." Kakashi drops to the ground and looks at the three Genin.

"Sensei, I already know how to do this," Naruto says.

"How do you know this, Naruto," Kakashi asks.

"Kiski-sensei taught me so I'd learn better Chakra control. I needed it considering how much Chakra I have," Naruto replies. Kakashi nods for Naruto to show him and Naruto walks up the same tree Kakashi used for his demonstration. Naruto hops off the tree and lands next to Kakashi.

"Well then, do you know the other half to this exercise," Kakashi asks.

"Yes, though Kiski-sensei told me to wait a while before I learn," Naruto replies.

"Ok. You've got the day to yourself since you already know this. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the other two until they learn it," Kakashi says.

"Look sensei, I did it," Sakura says sitting on a tree branch.

"Very good, Sakura. Are you tired," Kakashi asks.

"A little bit, sensei," Sakura replies.

"Rest for a bit then keep doing the exercise. You have very little Chakra so this was easy for you. By doing the exercise over and over, you'll increase how much Chakra you have while maintaining control over it," Kakashi says.

Sasuke seethes at seeing Sakura doing the exercise on the first try. He runs at a tree and places a foot on it. He is blasted back from the tree leaving a foot sized indent on the tree.

"Well, I'm off for now, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke, you're using too much Chakra. Slow down and calm yourself. You'll get it," Naruto says as he walks away. Sasuke glares at the blonde as he walks away.

"Sasuke, hop to it. Sakura, keep doing the exercise," Kakashi says as he pulls out his book and starts reading it. The two Genin can hear him giggling every now and then as they continue the exercise.

* * *

 **Tazuna's house dinner time**

The group is sitting at the dinner table patiently waiting for dinner to be served. Sasuke and Sakura look like they both fought a tree and lost. You can see sweat and dirt stuck to the both of them.

"You are all going to die," a small voice says from the hallway. The group turns and sees Inari standing in the doorway.

"Inari, don't talk like that," Tsunami says. "These people are here to help us."

"It doesn't matter. Gato will kill them all," Inari says sitting down.

"You must hate your family then," Naruto says coldly. His eyes shadowed by his hair.

"What do you know of suffering? You live in a ninja village. There isn't suffering there," Inari says.

"What do I know of suffering," Naruto begins. The room suddenly feels colder as Naruto starts releasing a bit of Killing Intent. "I know more of suffering than you do. You don't know what it is like to have to dig through the trash just to find food. You don't know what it is like to be beaten by adults around you for something you had no control over. You don't know what it like to live day to day constantly afraid of what that day may bring you. Don't tell me I know nothing of suffering." Naruto stands up and glares down at the boy.

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi says. The Killing Intent vanishes and Naruto heads to the front door.

"Where are you going, dobe," Sasuke asks.

"I'm going to go blow off some steam," Naruto says tersely. The door slams behind him as he leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto was lying, right," Sakura asks.

"No. If anything, that was an extremely watered down version of his life," Kakashi says. The others eyes widen in shock. "Naruto lived a hard life. It is why he acts more like an adult than a kid at times." The group proceeds to eat the dinner quietly thinking about what Naruto said.

* * *

 **Forest Clearing next morning**

A figure walks through the forest coming across a strange sight. In a clearing Naruto is laying down sleeping surrounded by multiple trees that have holes up and down them. The figure walks into the clearing and gets a good look at Naruto. The figure tenses up at seeing the young man.

'He killed Violet and hurt Zabuza-sama,' the figure thinks to herself (Yes, Haku is a girl. I don't care what the manga or anime say, Haku came across as female in both and that's how I'm going to write her). 'I don't have any weapons because I didn't think I'd run into one of the Kohona ninja out here. I can make some senbon, but it won't be enough.' Before the figure can move, Naruto suddenly vanishes.

"You should learn to hide your Killing Intent better, Hunter-san," Naruto says from behind the figure with a kunai held to their throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir. My name is Haku and I'm out here picking medicinal herbs," Haku says slightly sweating.

"I highly doubt you are just some civilian girl, Haku-san. I felt your Killing Intent the moment you unleashed it," Naruto says. "However, I'm not heartless. I'll help you pick the herbs you need."

Haku releases the breath she had been holding. "Thank you. Are you a ninja? You moved so quickly," Haku says trying to keep up the farce.

"You can drop the act, Haku-san. My name is Naruto. If I had wanted to attack you, I would've already done so. There is no reason to lie. You are the fake hunter-nin that took Zabuza away before my sensei could finish him off," Naruto says while handing a few herbs to Haku.

"Very well then. Yes, I am the hunter-nin. I had to save Zabuza-sama from your group. It is my job to protect Zabuza-sama as his tool," Haku says.

"Ninja aren't tools, Haku-san. Hopefully you'll learn this someday. Ninjas may be used as killers, but we have emotions," Naruto says.

"What were you doing out here, Naruto-san," Haku asks.

"Blowing off some steam and training a bit," Naruto says.

"You already seem so strong. Why are you training," Haku asks.

"Don't think I don't see what you are trying to do, Haku-san," Naruto says. "However, there is no harm in telling you. I'm training to get stronger so I can help this small country get out from underneath the boot of Gato."

"You know we will probably end up fighting each other soon," Haku says.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we can't be civil and friendly towards each other," Naruto says. Haku stands up and picks up her basket of herbs.

"By the way, I am a boy," Haku says as she walks away.

"No you are not, Haku-san," Naruto says. "I can tell you aren't a boy by how you carry yourself. Tell Zabuza that I can't wait to see him again and tell him not to trust Gato. If Gato is the type of person I think he is I can easily see him double-crossing you. Goodbye for now Haku-san." Naruto runs off towards Tazuna's house. Haku stands there for a moment before turning and leaving the clearing.

"I hope we can stay friends too, Naruto-san. But, I am Zabuza-sama's tool. I'll do what he tells me to," Haku says to herself as she heads off further into the forest.

* * *

Yay! I got most of Wave Mission done! Hope this turned out good. I set up a poll on my profile for you all to decide on. I'm wondering if you all would like to me to do a stand-alone chapter on Sasuke. On what he thinks about when he's brooding and to show how insane he really is. Thank you for all the likes, comments and favorites.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth of Pain

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Author Notes:** I am sorry for the delay between last chapter and this one. Life has been fairly busy for me over the last few months and I had to focus on that instead of writing. Now, I'm back and hopefully I'll churn out chapters at a faster rate now. On to the show!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Truth of Pain**

For the past week Naruto has come to realize many truths. Number one is that Kakashi was never going to be a good sensei for him. Number two is his team didn't give a damn what happened to him. Naruto focused on training himself and every evening when he dragged himself back to Tazuna's home beaten and battered, no one ever said a word to him. Naruto tried asking Kakashi for advice, but the Jonin just shrugged him off and ignored him. Naruto knew enough to not even attempt to ask Sasuke or Sakura for advice. Sasuke would demand his techniques and Sakura would just try and hit him to impress Sasuke. Fighting and training with his Shadow Clones taught Naruto a lot. He still had a lot to learn in order to hit a fast moving target while moving around a battlefield. The week of training made him realize that he has to improve his speed with drawing, firing arrows and moving at high speeds. Using Hirenkyaku, Naruto learned to train his eyes and body to react better after stopping the high-speed technique.

* * *

' **You are learning, flesh bag. You still have a lot to learn, but you've at least learned and accepted the truth that you are alone in training and on this team,'** a voice rumbled from inside Naruto's head pulling him from his thoughts.

'You are one to talk, Kyuubi. I know there are things you are hiding from me just like a lot of the people in my life,' Naruto thinks back at the tailed beast.

' **The truth will come in due time, flesh bag. Now, stop moping and get back to your duty,'** the Kyuubi replies and goes silent.

Naruto huffs and walks up to Tazuna's home. Walking in, he sees Kakashi sitting on the couch face buried in his ever present book.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says sitting down beside Kakashi.

"Oh, hello Naruto. You done training for the day," Kakashi asks.

"Yeah. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be for now," Naruto replies.

"Good. The plan for tomorrow is for you to stay here while I take Sasuke and Sakura to the bridge to protect Tazuna. There's a chance Gato will send someone here for Tsunami-san," Kakashi says.

"And I don't get a say, sensei," Naruto asks.

"No. You are my subordinate. I am your Jonin sensei and you have to follow my orders," Kakashi replies sternly. "You have to learn to follow the rules, Naruto."

"Fine," Naruto says with a huff. "I'm off to get plenty of rest, sensei." Naruto gets up and walks into the room Tazuna set up for him to sleep in. He crawls into his sleeping bag and closes his eyes.

'This is a bunch of crap. I'm stronger than Sakura and more level-headed than Sasuke. Making me stay, yeah I see the logic behind it, but it'd be better to have Sasuke stay behind,' Naruto thinks to himself.

' **Not if your sensei wants to have peace of mind. We both know the Uchiha is unstable. Kakashi probably also knows this and wants to go the path of least resistance,'** the Kyuubi replies.

'That does make sense, but what if they get into trouble tomorrow,' Naruto asks.

' **Then that means that you'll have to work quickly here and get to the bridge and pull their asses out of the fire,'** the Kyuubi replies chuckling. **'Now go to sleep, flesh bag. Tomorrow will be trying enough without your incessant ramblings.'** The Kyuubi then goes silent. Naruto rolls over and lets sleep take him.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to the sound of a scream. Sitting up fully alert, Naruto listens to what was happening down the hall from his room.

"You leave my mother alone," a young voice yells.

'Inari,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Shut up kid or you'll die. Gato only wants your mother. This is your one chance to walk away," a guff voice says.

'Goon number 1,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Leave my son alone or I'll bite my tongue in half and you won't have a hostage anymore," a female voice yells.

'Tsunami,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"You won't do anything, woman. Otherwise your son will suffer in your place," a high-pitched male voice says.

'Goon number 2,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'I think that it is time for me to make a move.' Naruto gets up and creates 4 Shadow Clones.

"You know what to do," Naruto says to his Shadow Clones. With a nod, the Shadow Clones jump out the window of the room. Naruto walks to the door of the room and steps out into the hall. He sees two men holding Tsunami with swords on their waists. Inari is slumped on the floor holding a cut lip.

"Let them go and maybe your lives will be spared," Naruto says sternly. The two goons look up at him and glare.

"You're funny kid. You should just run off before you die here," goon 1 says in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, kid. You're no match for Kawiabi and me," goon 2 says his voice high pitched.

"Did someone kick you in the balls or something," Naruto asks chuckling. "Your voice is so high pitched I'm surprised there is glass in the windows."

"You're dead kid. No one makes fun of Brix's voice and lives through it," Kawiabi says.

Brix steps forward drawing his sword. "This will be so easy," he says grinning.

"You're right about that. This will be easy," Naruto says. "Say goodnight boys."

"Huh," both thugs ask at the same time before their world goes dark as two Shadow Clones chop them on the back of the neck knocking them out. The Shadow Clones gather up the two men and drag them outside. Tsunami runs forward and bends down to check on Inari.

"Thank you, Naruto-san," Tsunami says tearfully.

"It's ok," Naruto replies. "Is there somewhere you can go in case more goons show up?"

"Yeah. We have a neighbor we can go to. He doesn't live very far from here," Tsunami replies.

"Good. My Shadow Clones will go with you just in case," Naruto says. The 4 Shadow Clones step forward and surround the two civilians. Naruto heads for the front door.

"I'm off to the bridge. I have a feeling my help will be needed," Naruto says as he walks out. "Stay safe."

* * *

 **Bridge**

Naruto arrived at the bridge to see it engulfed in mist. Not being able to see what is going on inside the mist, Naruto stops attaching himself to the underside of the bridge. Knowing he needs information, Naruto creates a few Shadow Clones and sends them into the mist. After a few moments, Naruto twitches as the Shadow Clone's memories hit him.

'So, Kakashi is fighting Zabuza. Sakura is guarding Tazuna and Sasuke is fighting Haku inside a dome of what looks like mirrors,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'Sasuke needs help. So I need to create a distraction and try to get him out of the mess he's in.'

Naruto nods to himself and creates 6 Shadow Clones. Steeling himself, he leaps onto the bridge into the mist. Moving cautiously and quietly Naruto slowly makes his way to where he saw the dome of mirrors. His Shadow Clones moved with him. Quietly they inch closer and closer to the sounds of fighting. With a nod to his Clones, they move off to surround the dome. Through the gaps Naruto sees Sasuke covered in needles and shooting off Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) trying to escape from the dome to no avail. One of the Shadow Clones tries to use substitution jutsu to free Sasuke, but is taken out by a hail of needles.

"It won't be that easy to help him escape my jutsu, Naruto," Haku says, sticking her head out of one of the mirrors and looking at Naruto.

"Well, I had to try. Guess I'll just have to come in there and defeat you to stop you then," Naruto replies. He calmly walks into the dome. Sasuke looks up from where he is kneeling and sees Naruto calmly walking towards him.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot," Sasuke shouts. "This is my enemy. I will defeat him and become powerful enough to kill _him_."

Naruto sees an almost maniacal look in Sasuke's eyes. Eyes that are now blood red signifying the awakening of the Sharingan. Naruto walks over to Sasuke and helps him to his feet.

"Look, Sasuke. You're having trouble beating this person. You've got needles sticking out of you all over and you haven't been able to escape this dome. I'm here to help. They always say two heads are better than one," Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ear. "You may not like it, but I tried to help you from the outside. It didn't work. Since the person let me in here, I can at least try to help here."

"Fine! Just don't get in my way," Sasuke snaps at Naruto. "I can almost see him when he moves in-between the mirrors. Distract him and I'll try and land a solid hit on him so we can get out of here."

Naruto nods and creates 4 Shadow Clones. With his Shadow Clones, Naruto pulls out a brace of shuriken (Why 4 shuriken pulled at the same time is called a brace I have no idea. Lol). They throw them at the mirrors as Haku launces a wave of needles. In seconds, Naruto's Shadow Clones are pierced with needles. Naruto sees the needles coming right for him and tries to dodge. Naruto screams in agony as the needles pierce his lower back and left thigh. Sasuke launces another Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) at Haku. Once again he misses.

"Damn it, Naruto! Move your butt. Do something more," Sasuke shouts. "I almost had him there."

"I'm doing what I can, Teme. And all I've got to show for it so far is a backside full of needles," Naruto shouts back as he gets off the ground. "Let's try this again." Naruto does the hand sign for his Shadow Clones, but before he can create any, Haku launces another wave of needles at him. Naruto starts to dodge to his right when his leg spasms and he falls back down onto the ground in pain. All Naruto can do is watch in horror as the needles get closer and closer. Naruto closes his eyes to brace for the inevitable. Gritting his teeth, Naruto waits for the pain of the needles to hit him. When nothing comes after a few seconds, Naruto opens his eyes and sees Sasuke in front of him covered head to toe in needles.

"Why," is the only word that comes out of Naruto's mouth, shock evident on his face.

"I don't know why. My body moved on its own," Sasuke says. "I guess I'll never be strong enough. Kill him for me someday, will you dobe?" Sasuke falls into Naruto's arms. "Kill him so my clan can rest in peace." Sasuke's eyes slowly close. Naruto checks for a pulse, but finds nothing.

"Why? Why did you kill him, Haku? I thought we understood each other. I thought that we could be friends. All he was trying to do was survive against you. You didn't have to kill him," Naruto shouts.

"A ninja must harden their heart for moments like this, Naruto. You are a killer. All ninja's are killers. It is the name of the game," Haku says almost tauntingly. "His heart wasn't hardened enough to survive, so I put him out of his misery."

"Noooooo," Naruto shouts out. Pain and anger evident in his shout. "I don't believe you. You are not heartless like that, Haku. I will kill you for this. My heart will be made of iron when I'm done with you."

* * *

 **Naruto's mindscape**

' **Yes. Feed that anger, flesh bag. Allow it to grow and use my power to kill all those around you. Use my power to destroy everything! And when you break, I will be free'** the Kyuubi says gleefully.

 **Thump-thud. Thump-thud. Thump-thud.** The sound reverberates through the mindscape.

' **What is this? Where is that noise coming from,'** the Kyuubi asks.

' _ **Be silent weakling. Be silent or I will end you,'**_ a voice says loudly. A sense of dread washes over the Kyuubi.

' **Impossible. That line was ended! The last of your offspring were destroyed millennia ago,'** the Kyuubi shouts, fear filling his eyes.

' _ **The line will never end as long as a single Uzumaki remains. Now it is time for me to come out and play,'**_ the voice says gleefully. _**'It has been so long since I got to play. I wonder if anyone can give me a challenge like those 3 did ages ago.'**_

* * *

 **Real World**

In seconds, an oppressive aura washes over the bridge. Sakura and Tazuna drop to the ground in a dead faint, struggling to breathe. Kakashi and Zabuza stop their fight looking towards where the oppressive aura is coming from. Haku is on the ground in front of Naruto struggling to stand. Naruto is looking down at the ground shuddering. Suddenly he looks up and lets out a blood-curdling scream, his body convulsing, and eyes wide and staring.

'It's the Kyuubi,' Kakashi thinks to himself. 'It is breaking free. I need to stop him now.' Kakashi runs forward with a kunai in his hand. Hoping to reach Naruto and end him before the Kyuubi breaks free. Kakashi suddenly dodges left as Zabuza appears before him.

"We're not done with our fight, Kakashi," Zabuza says. "That boy has a tailed beast inside him, doesn't he? We have time, Kakashi. Time enough to finish our fight and the victor can then put the poor boy out of his misery before the beast is fully released."

"We have to stop him now, Zabuza," Kakashi yells. "This is the one chance I've had to kill the beast that killed my sensei."

"Ah. So it is revenge you seek. Revenge against the tailed beast," Zabuza says. "Let me tell you a secret, Kakashi. If you kill the boy, the beast won't feel a thing. I hate to burst your little bubble world, but the boy is not the beast."

"Liar! You lie," Kakashi screams and charges at Zabuza. Blinded by anger, Kakashi swings his kunai wildly. Never coming close to hitting Zabuza.

Seeing that anger has overtaken Kakashi, Zabuza just continues to dodge and wait for an opening.

'Wait for it. Wait for it,' Zabuza thinks to himself. 'There!' Seeing an opening, Zabuza swings his giant sword. Kakashi too blinded by anger does not see it coming. The giant cleaver slams into Kakashi's unprotected side sending him flying into the railing of the bridge. Zabuza quickly follows up and brings the blade down on Kakashi's head flat sided. Kakashi falls to the ground lifelessly unconscious.

"Be glad I'm more honorable than you thought, Kakashi. I am allowing you to live. Live and learn to control that anger or it will be the death of you," Zabuza mumbles to Kakashi. "Now I've got to go and save my wayward student. I fear she has bitten off more than she can chew."

* * *

 **Inside the dome of ice**

Haku stands in front of Naruto on shaking legs. Struggling to breathe through the oppressive aura Naruto is displaying. Haku looks into Naruto's eyes and is frightened by what she sees. What used to be ocean blue eyes are now pitch black.

'It is like staring into an abyss,' Haku thinks to herself. 'It is as if there is no life in them anymore.'

A guttural voice issues forth from Naruto, _**"Freedom at last! After 5,000 years the seal has weakened."**_

Haku steps back, frightened by this new change. Suddenly a black miasma pours out of Naruto's eyes. Dripping to the ground, it slowly starts covering Naruto from head to foot. It soon forms a dome around Naruto and collapses inwards sending out a huge shockwave that shatters Haku's ice mirrors and sends her flying down the bridge.

"I've got you, Haku," Zabuza says as he catches Haku. "What is going on?"

"It's Naruto. He's changed somehow. He thought I killed Sasuke, but I only put him in a death-like state," Haku replies. "Naruto then screamed and started releasing this oppressive aura. At first the aura was bearable. Then it changed."

"Changed how," Zabuza asks.

"It grew stronger. More anger filled," Haku replies.

" _ **Like lambs to the slaughter. Will you give me a challenge, Zabuza,"**_ the voice asks from Naruto.

"Who are you," Zabuza asks.

" _ **That is a very long story, Zabuza. I'll give you the short version so we can get to playing,"**_ the voice replies. _**"I was sealed into the Uzumaki blood over 5,000 years ago. Sealed by the Sage of the Six Paths, his brother and his secret second wife."**_

"What," Zabuza asks in disbelief. "The Sage is a myth. Everyone knows that the Uchiha and Senju are supposed descendants of his two sons."

" _ **Yes. That is the story everyone knows. No one knew that the Sage had a secret wife. One that he had a daughter with. One that fought me and sealed me into her bloodline. I have been in the Uzumaki bloodline since that day. Waiting for a time when I would be freed once again,"**_ the voice replies. _**"My name has been forgotten through the ages. I was once called Yhwach. You may call me Kaiser. Kaiser Uzumaki, I suppose."**_

Zabuza pulls his sword out, preparing for the inevitable attack. Before the attack comes, he hears clapping coming from behind him. Zabuza turns and sees Gato at the end of the bridge surrounded by 300 oddball mercenaries.

"Is this all the great Zabuza can do," Gato asks with a sneer. "I hired you to kill a bridge builder and a child is able to stop you. Well boys, I tell you what. Whoever brings me Zabuza's head gets his pay."

The mercenaries all grin gleefully and charge towards Zabuza.

" _ **Now this is more like it. I'll get to sate my bloodlust for now and exercise at the same time,"**_ Kaiser says gleefully. He starts running slowly at the charging mercenaries.

"You're a fool if you think you can take them all on," Zabuza shouts.

" _ **Watch me, weakling. Watch and learn,"**_ Kaiser says before suddenly vanishing. In an instant screams are heard all across the bridge as mercenaries find themselves missing arms, legs, heads or even having holes put into their chests. Within seconds, the mercenaries are all dead.

"What the hell," Gato shouts.

" _ **Not hell. Just death given form. You have oppressed these people long enough, Gato. For that you will suffer,"**_ Kaiser says from behind Gato.

Gato turns around and looks up fearfully. Kaiser grips Gato by the top of his head and throws him into the air. Mumbling something under his breath, arrows appear out of nowhere and impale Gato sending him even further into the air until he is just a speck in the distance.

" _ **Zabuza, tell the boy to train his body more. It is weak. He will be in a world of pain when he awakes. Tell his idiot sensei to not worry about the beast in the boy. That puppy will be heeled in moments when I arrive. You and your student are to accompany them back to their village. You will train the boy since no one else will do it. You will do all this or else. This is your one warning,"**_ Kaiser tells Zabuza. Zabuza watches as Naruto's eyes shift from black to blue and his body fall to the ground in a heap.

"Great. Well, Haku, we have our work cut out for us. Let's get started. I do not want to be on his bad side," Zabuza says. Haku nods and walks up to Naruto and picks him up. "Take him to the bridge builder's house while I clean up here."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," Haku replies.

"Haku," Zabuza starts. Haku turns and looks at him. "Never call me Sama again. You are like a daughter to me. I would've died if you had died today." Haku turns away, a small smile hidden on her face.

* * *

Whew! And here is chapter 13. Thank you again for the patience of waiting this long for a chapter. I hope this turned out the way I wanted it to. I wanted it to be perfect. Some parts still feel a little rough, but it happens sometimes. I hope to be working on the next 2 chapters in the coming days. Peace!


	14. Healing and Learning the Truth

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Author's Note:** I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. Here's another chapter for you all. As for some of the comments made on previous chapters. 1. This is strictly a Naruto/Quincy story. At no point will Naruto receive a shinigami sword. Yes, he has a sword in what was found in a previous chapter. Instead of being used as arrows, they will be used as swords instead. I felt he needed something close ranged too. 2. I am going to try and update more now that I have some time. I do have a 4 month old child to take care of, so my updates may end up being slow. Here's hoping. 3. Yhwach will not be a "good" guy. He won't be a bad guy either (I hope). It just depends on where the story takes me. And 4. For those that wonder what kind of child I had, I had a daughter who means the world to me. Her name is Evelyn Rose. I will not post her last name to allow some privacy.

Well, now that that is over with, on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Healing and Learning the Truth**

"Uuggh. What hit me," Kakashi mumbles as he sits up. He looks around and sees that he is in his room at Tazuna's home. Hearing a knock at his door, he mumbles "Come in."

Kakashi's eye widens in shock as Zabuza walks in with a tray of food and water. Seeing the shock in the Jonin's eye, Zabuza lets out a small chuckle.

"Take it easy, Kakashi. Our fight is over and done with. Your Genin are all alive and well. So is the bridge builder and his family," Zabuza tells him.

"What happened," Kakashi asks. "What happened on the bridge? All I remember is trying to get to Naruto then nothing."

"Oh, that's easy, Kakashi. I kicked your ass and knocked you out. You were in a rage-filled mindset. You would've killed young Naruto for no reason other than that he holds a tailed beast," Zabuza replies.

"What happened after that," Kakashi asks.

"Well, as you see, we are all alive and somewhat well. You have 4 cracked ribs and a concussion. Naruto has cracks in every bone in his body. Sasuke has a bunch of holes all over him and brooding like a spoiled princess. As for what happened, it will have to wait until we are back in your village," Zabuza replies.

"You're coming back with us," Kakashi asks stunned.

"Yes. I don't have a choice in the matter. It is either come back with you and train Naruto or die a horrible death at the hands of the thing inside of Naruto. And no, I do not mean the tailed beast," Zabuza tells him. "Focus on healing. Once you are on your feet, we can have a litter made for Naruto and head back to the Leaf Village."

"How long do you think that will be," Kakashi asks.

"Probably within the next 2 to 3 days. By then you should be healed enough to walk unassisted. That is what we are shooting for. By the way, when we get back to the village, I am training Naruto. You fucked up his training as is. You need to focus on the broody princess and his squealing fan. He is a flight risk that you have to get control of," Zabuza says darkly. "You have no choice in the matter on this. And I will be explaining to your Hokage all the facts of this mission. If you try to embellish any part of it, you will have to deal with me." Zabuza sets the food tray down and leaves the room. As Kakashi eats, he mulls over what Zabuza told him.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

After three days, Zabuza came to a conclusion. The Genin on team 7 sucked. Naruto had potential. Zabuza saw that after the first day. Even with every bone in his body cracked, Naruto kept trying to get up until Haku paralyzed him with a few needles. The other two however, they were driving him crazy. He was constantly hounded by the Uchiha for power and beset by his wailing fangirl demanding that he give her "precious Sasuke" his power. After three days of constant nagging and glares, Zabuza was glad they were ready to leave finally.

"Kakashi, let's get this show on the road," Zabuza says while picking up his and Hauk's pack.

"Don't go yet, Kakashi-san, Zabuza-san," Tsunami says from the door. "We have to say goodbye to Naruto."

"The boy is unconscious right now, Tsunami. He needs his rest after what he went through," Tazuna says.

"It's the spirit of giving thanks father. It will help him. Besides, the whole village will be at the bridge to say goodbye," Tsunami replies.

"Then we can say our goodbyes there," Tazuna says.

"Yes. Let's get going while it is early," Haku says. She picks up an end of the litter Naruto is on. "Come on Uchiha. Pull your weight and help carry Naruto."

"Why should I carry the dobe," Sasuke snarls.

"Because I said so, Sasuke," Kakashi says sternly. "If anything, it'll teach you patience and build your stamina at the same time. Remember to keep pace with Haku and do not drop him."

"Hnn," Sasuke replies.

The group heads out heading to the bridge. Passing through the village, they are stopped multiple times as villagers come up and give thanks to Naruto.

"You'd think he saved their village," Sasuke says.

"The truth is, he did," Zabuza replies. "While you all were unconscious, Naruto took on a force of 300 mercenaries and killed Gato. Tell me Uchiha, what have you done lately?"

"I would've done it by myself without being hurt for one," Sasuke replies.

"And you would've died for it, you ignorant brat," Zabuza snaps back.

"Enough you two. We're getting to the bridge," Kakashi says. Everyone looks forward and sees the bridge is teaming with people. Signs saying 'Thank you Naruto,' are posted all over the bridge.

"Well, I think I have my bridge name," Tazuna says with a smile. "I'm going to call the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' It will be a symbol to future generations."

Finally arriving at the bridge, the group is beset by what seems to be every villager. Offering thanks to the unconscious Naruto and small gifts. Haku is more than happy to pack the gifts away for Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura look on with distain and hate showing in their eyes. Kakashi and Zabuza see this and share a glance with each other.

'We will have to watch those two in the future,' they both think at the same time.

After what seems like hours, the group is finally allowed to press on.

"Well, this is one for the record books," Kakashi says. "Hopefully our journey home will be quiet. Let's move out."

The group walks off the bridge and into the distance. The villagers stay and watch until the group are out of sight.

* * *

 **Kohona a week later**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet," a voice can be heard sing-songing the most dreaded saying. A weary group of ninjas can be seen walking slowly towards the gates of Kohona.

"We're there now, dobe," Sasuke shouts. "Now stop that incessant babbling."

"Oh, goodie! I can't wait until I'm eating ramen again," Naruto shouts gleefully from the littler he's confined in.

"Thank Kami this journey is almost over," Sakura grumbles.

"Why so glum, my cute Genin," Kakashi asks. "Naruto is happy to be home. You should be too."

"You wouldn't be so happy if you had to listen to his babbling all day," Sasuke shouts.

"That is what ear plugs are for, my ignorant student," Kakashi replies with an eye smile.

"Halt right there and state your business," a voice shouts from the gate.

"Ah, Kotetsu, Izumo. It is I, Kakashi Hatake with my Genin team 7 and Zabuza Momochi and his student Haku. We are returning from our mission," Kakashi replies.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kotetsu stutters. "You're going to have to relinquish any weapons you have."

"Naruto has all my weapons sealed in a scroll in his possession. And that is where they will stay," Zabuza replies with a mild glare at the Chunin ninja.

"Y-yes sir," Kotetsu replies. "As long as Naruto accepts responsibility of it, we have no problem. What about your student?"

"She is not a threat to anyone unless you make a move first," Kakashi replies. "I'm taking them straight to the Hokage. He'll deal with everything."

"Very well, Kakashi-san," Kotetsu says.

The group head towards the Hokage tower in the center of Kohona.

"Izumo," Kotetsu says. "We need to get safer jobs."

"I agree, Kotetsu," Izumo replies.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, looks up from his mountain of paperwork as he hears a group of voices yelling outside his door. He gets up and opens the door to his office. He sees the Genin team 7 arguing with his secretary while Kakashi, a young woman and Zabuza Momochi stand there looking on. Naruto is sitting in a wheel-chair yelling at the woman while Sasuke and Sakura are holding the boy down.

"What in Kami's name is going on here," Hiruzen thunders. The group immediately quiets.

"Hokage-sama, these people were about to barge into your office and interrupt your work," the secretary says.

"I assume that this team is back from a mission," Hiruzen asks the secretary. The woman nods. "Then why were you barring them entrance? They have to give their report and could have information vital for our village! You had better learn fast that you DO NOT bar my ninja from coming to me after a mission. If you continue to do so, you will find yourself out on the streets! And I don't care if your cousin is on the council or not!"

The secretary sits down in her chair. Pale and scared at the Hokage's words. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I understand," she mumbles out.

"Well, team 7, get in here and report," the Hokage says sternly. The group follows him into his office and stand before his desk as he sits down.

"Hokage-sama, I request that a few people be added to this discussion," Kakashi says.

"Who do you want added to this," the Hokage asks.

"Kiski Uzumaki and Shikaku Nara," Kakashi replies.

"Very well," the Hokage says. "Anbu. You heard Kakashi. Go and bring the two here immediately." Two Anbu appear before the Hokage. The bow and then vanish.

"Since we have a few minutes to wait, why don't you start your report, Kakashi," the Hokage says.

"I will end our report, Hokage-sama. I think I should allow my Genin do the report so they may learn how it is done," Kakashi replies, with an eye smile.

"Very well then," the Hokage replies. "Who wants to go first? And remember, embellishments can cause you to miss information or even have severe consequences."

"I will start, Hokage-san," Sasuke steps forward arrogantly. The Hokage narrows his eyes at the blatant disrespect, but nods his head. Sasuke begins his story. As the Hokage listens to the wild and crazy story, he realizes that the Uchiha was insane. If the Uchiha honestly believes that the Hokage couldn't see his blatant lies, he has another thing coming.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Hokage begins quietly. His office door opens to allow Kiski and Shikaku. "Do you honestly believe the shit you are shoveling? That is THE biggest pile of crap I've ever heard. The blatant lies you are telling can be seen from Kumogakure. The fact that your sensei is standing there and nodding makes me question his sanity."

"Huh," Kakashi says, stunned.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT," Sakura shouts. She pulls a kunai and charges the Hokage. Suddenly she's surrounded by 6 Anbu. Her hands are forced behind her back by two and the other 4 have swords pointed at her neck, chest and both femoral arteries in her legs.

"Anbu, take her to T&I and _give_ her to Anko. Tell her I said 'Fangirl 13-B protocol is authorized.' Sakura Haruno, I hope that Anko can change your ways. You are quite close to being killed for insubordination and the attempted assassination of your Kage," the Hokage shouts. "As for you, Sasuke Uchiha, you are to attend a daily counseling session with Inoichi Yamanaka until your insanity is curbed. Kakashi, we will talk about your 'training' later. Sasuke, you are dismissed for now."

The Anbu take Sakura and vanish. Sasuke struts out of the office after glaring at the Hokage.

"Well, now that the excitement is over, how about we continue and get the real story," the Hokage says.

"I think it'd be best if I tell the story, Hokage-sama," Zabuza says. "You probably won't believe me, but it is 100% true. First thing though, Naruto is going to be under my training."

"Very well," the Hokage replies.

"I have grave news for possibly the world," Zabuza begins. "It starts with Yhwach or as he likes to call himself, Kaiser Uzumaki."

Zabuza proceeds to tell them the full story of what happened on the mission to Wave country. By the time he's done, they're all pale and shaking. Naruto is sitting calmly and looking into the Hokage's eyes.

"Well, it looks like you have a larger burden on your shoulders, young Naruto," Kiski says. "I'll be here to help you with it as much as I can."

"I think we all will," the Hokage replies. "You've given me much to think about with this mission. For now, Zabuza and Haku will reside at the Uzumaki compound under the protection and order of Naruto Uzumaki. Go home and rest. We'll talk more at a later time."

* * *

Whew! This one stumped me for about 4 months. I just couldn't figure out how to write certain things. At least it is done and hopefully it is good for you all. I'm off to work on the next chapter while the muse is here!


	15. Chapter 15: Council Wheels and Deals

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. The next few chapters may end up a bit on the slower side. Mainly because I'm going to be focusing on Naruto's involvement with the council and other things. At the moment, the story is situated about 6 months to a year before the chunin exam. The reason is there is a lot I have to fill in for it to "feel" right to me. So, I'm holding off the exam until I feel like I'm 100% prepared. As for the review on how I am bashing Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, all I have to say is think about it. If Sarutobi had been the 'God of Shinobi' from the word go, would he honestly allow such blatant disrespect from Sasuke? Or the fan-girl Sakura? He dealt with a fan-girl in Tsunade and turned her into a decent ninja. And Kakashi has it coming. He's lazy as a ninja. He doesn't put forth the effort of actually training his genin. The only one he really trained was Sasuke. A true general (which is what the Hokage is in reality) would beat down any type of insubordination quick and fast. If it is allowed to run rampant, there will be dissent in the ranks. Sarutobi realizes his failings and is trying to become the Hokage he should have been after the Kyuubi attack. He may or may not fail. Just depends on where the story decides to lead me.

Well, on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Council Wheels and Deals**

Naruto was bored. For the last two weeks he's been confined to the Uzumaki compound to heal. Even with the Kyuubi's chakra speeding up his healing, it was taking longer than expected. The only "entertainment" he had been from Shikaku Nara coming by for a few hours every day to teach Naruto the ins and outs of the council. Naruto's respect for the man grew by leaps and bounds as he heard how the Nara clan leader cut off the council's attempts at either bankrupting Naruto or banishing him for made up crimes against the village. Zabuza and Haku trained every day and all Naruto could do is watch while confined to a wheel-chair. Kiski put a chakra suppression seal on him the moment they arrived at the compound. It blocked Naruto from being able to use any jutsu. He was only allowed to channel chakra around his body to hopefully speed up the healing of his bones. So, instead of wasting away with nothing to do, Naruto decided to focus on learning Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. Kiski only allowed him to focus on learning how to write the kanji. If he made a mistake, Kiski made him repeat from the beginning. Kiski was a slave driver when it came to this and Naruto understood why. Fuinjutsu could do so much. It created Kiski and even has the power to hold back the tailed beasts.

"Naruto," a voice pulls Naruto from his thoughts. "You have to get ready for the council meeting later today," Shikaku says.

"I know, Nara-san. There is just so much on my mind. Plus, I have to be ready to counter anything they try and throw at me. The only reason they have failed so far is because of you. They can't outsmart a Nara," Naruto says, chuckling.

"That may be true, Naruto," Shikaku replies. "However, it is time for you to be there for your clan now. I will always be available to give you advice and help you. I'm not the only ally you have on the council. You just have to look and help can be found."

"Thank you, Nara-san," Naruto says with a small bow from his seat. "Could you get Kiski so we can go get ready?"

"Hai, Naruto," Shikaku replies. "I know you'll do fine." Shikaku leaves Naruto to his thoughts.

"Zabuza, Haku, I need to speak with you," Naruto yells out. Instantly Zabuza and Haku are standing before the young blonde.

"What is it Gaki," Zabuza asks.

"We need to go get ready for the council meeting later today," Naruto replies. "Zabuza, you are still on probation, however since you are under my clan's protection, I know a way for us to have a bit of fun with the council."

"How so," Zabuza asks.

"Well, you have to dress in your Jonin uniform and have your sword on your back. You can't have any other weapons on you," Naruto replies. "I found an old law that allows a clan head to attend meetings with a body-guard present. You will be my guard. Haku, I must ask that you dress in the light blue kimono with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. You must not have any weapons on you at all. We will be going together and present a united front to the council. Kiski has also found the Momochi clan symbol if you'd like that on the kimono. It'll have to be below the Uzumaki crest though."

"I'd like that, Naruto-sama," Haku replies quietly.

"Go and get ready then," Naruto replies. "Zabuza, here is your sword. Please make sure it shines and is in proper working condition."

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Zabuza says with a smile. He takes the scroll Naruto hands him and runs off to his room. Haku bows to Naruto and heads to her room.

"Are you ready, Naruto," Kiski asks.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, Kiski," Naruto replies. "I think I'll go with the dark blue kimono. The one you added the nine-tailed fox to the front breast pocket."

"Are you sure," Kiski asks. Seeing Naruto's nod, he pushes Naruto to his room to help him get ready for the meeting. 'This will be an interesting meeting. You'll cause quite a bit of ruckus, Naruto,' Kiski thinks to himself.

* * *

 **Council meeting chamber**

The group stood outside the doors to the council chambers. Naruto looked everyone over looking for anything that would be frowned upon. On seeing that everyone was presentable, he nodded to Zabuza. Zabuza walked forward and slammed the council doors open. Everyone's eyes are drawn to the group of five people. Kiski pushes Naruto's wheel-chair into the chambers. Haku keeping step beside Naruto and Zabuza falls in place behind and to the left of Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this, boy," Mibuki Haruno screeches. "Why do you have a ninja with a sword and who is the woman beside you?"

"Haruno-san, you will call me by my title as dictated in the clan charter of this village," Naruto says sternly. "As for my companions, this is Zabuza Momochi, my guard. The young lady is his daughter, Haku Momochi."

"Why are you allowed a guard, Uzumaki-san," Koharu Utatane asks. "As far as I know there is no law that allows you to come into this chamber with a guard so armed."

"Normally you would be correct, Utatane-san," Naruto replies. "However, in my perusal of learning the laws of the council so I can better serve the village, I came across a law that was instated back when Hokage-sama first took up the title of Hokage. It states that a clan head may have one guard with him at all times in the village."

"But this is the council chambers, boy," Mibuki says. "You are not allowed to have a guard in here."

"Are these chambers located in the village of Konohagakure," Naruto asks. "Or are these chambers located somewhere else in the world?"

"You are correct, Uzumaki-san," Koharu replies. "And thank you for pointing out the law without being sarcastic about it."

"Not a problem, Utatane-san," Naruto says. "Now, for the last two weeks Shikaku Nara has told me what this council has attempted to do to the Uzumaki clan and its resources. I'm here to tell you that your wheeling and dealing stops. If you persist, then you will face the might of the laws that were laid down by the Hokage when this village was formed."

"What do you mean, Uzumaki-san," the Hokage asks.

"What I mean is the blatant disrespect this council has shown me all because of something I had nothing to do with. To blame me for the Kyuubi attack would be like blaming Sasuke for the 2nd Ninja war. This council will treat me with respect and respect my wishes. As for what I am going to do to improve this village that is quite simple. I noticed on my walk here that there are quite a few buildings in disrepair. I also walked by the orphanage where I was housed in the first few years of my life. Want to know what I saw there?"

"What did you see, Uzumaki-san," Danzo Shimura asks, his curiosity showing.

"I saw an orphanage that was too small to house the amount of children they have. Thus, I propose to buy a few of the buildings that are in disrepair and repair them. Turn them into a larger orphanage for our young to grow," Naruto replies.

"And how do you plan on coming up with the funds needed to do this, boy," a fat merchant says sneering.

"Well, that is quite easy considering I own 57% of the market where your stores are located," Naruto replies with a smile. "The funds come from the rent you and your fellow merchants have been paying my clan for the last 60 years." The faces of the council pale at this revelation. They know that Naruto could essentially cut off funding for the market and throw the village into disarray if he wanted to.

"How long do you think this would take, Uzumaki-san," Inoichi Yamanaka asks.

"Oh, it is already in place to get started. The repairs could be made within a month. Within a month and a half, we could have a new, larger orphanage open to the public," Naruto replies. "That isn't all I plan to bring to this village, Yamanaka-san. I have an idea to improve village security."

"How is that, Uzumaki-san," the Hokage asks.

"Well, no one here can doubt that when the Uchiha clan handled the police force that internal strife was extremely low," Naruto begins. Various people nod at his statement. "However, in the years since the Uchiha massacre, there has been no internal police force other than Anbu. What I propose to the council is to create a set of teams. These teams will be made up of Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame and Inuzuka clan members. This way the teams will be balance and cover any contingency."

"Why only those clans, Uzumaki-san," Choza Akimichi asks.

"That is because those clans have clan members who are not doing anything for the village at the moment, Akimichi-san," Naruto replies.

"I beg to differ, Uzumaki-san. The Hyuga are always working for the village," Hiashi Hyuga says, standing and glaring at Naruto.

"I do not doubt your clan's devotion to this village, Hyuga-san," Naruto replies, with a small bow. "All I said was that you have clan members who are not going on missions or anything. Currently the only members your clan sends out on missions are from the branch family of the Hyuga. This means that currently there are quite an abundance of main branch members who are available and able to do what I have proposed."

"You do make a good point, Uzumaki-san," Shikaku says. "Uzumaki-san's idea has merit and he is correct that the clans he mentioned have able-bodied members who would be perfect for the role."

"Very well. We'll put it to a vote. Since this is an internal clan matter, the clans will be the only ones allowed to vote. I amend that Shikaku Nara be the head of the new internal security force," the Hokage says. The clan heads all nod at his suggestion. The Hokage calls for a vote and soon everyone votes for Naruto's plan.

"Well, we will give Nara-san a few weeks to implement this new system," the Hokage says. "Uzumaki-san, thank you for pointing out a flaw in our village and showing us a way to fix that flaw." The Hokage stands up and bows towards Naruto. The rest of the clan heads follow suit. "I believe that is all for this meeting of the council. I propose that we meet in another month to see how things have been implemented. I bid you all a good day." The Hokage stands up and walks out of the council chamber.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

A lone figure is walking down a dark hallway. His face is half covered in bandages only allowing his mouth and one eye to be visible. He walks slowly with the aid of a cane, one arm tucked into his robe covered in bandages. He is Danzo Shimura, Hokage advisor and past team-mate of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Koharu Utatane. He is known world-wide as the 'Ruthless Shadow' or as a War-hawk. None of those titles bother him one bit. All he cares about is the glory of the village. The strength of the village.

'Damn Uzumaki. He completely knocked the wind out of the council's sails with just two moves. First he catered to their humanity then he catered to their need to feel safe,' Danzo thinks to himself. 'I can't make a move on him at this time. He is too well protected. With both Momochi's and Kiski, he's basically untouchable.' Danzo comes to a door and opens it. There in the middle of the room tied down to the floor is Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi, you have failed me. You were supposed to make sure Uzumaki was beat down enough for my forces to take him in Wave Country," Danzo states. "You failed to curb the insanity of the Uchiha and the fan-girl Haruno. You had a simple job. Focus on those two genin and leave the Uzumaki alone. He was supposed to be _weak!_ Yet, he is stronger than expected."

"I'm sorry, Danzo-sama," Kakashi mumbles. "He had training before he was in the academy from Kiski Uzumaki."

"I know this, Kakashi," Danzo replies. "You were supposed to ignore the boy and render him unable to fight after you won your battle against Zabuza Momochi. You failed. Zabuza beat you and was strong enough to engage anyone who would have captured the Uzumaki at that time. You failed this village! You, who are supposed to be an A-ranked ninja, got beat by an A-ranked _missing Nin!_ You had more training than Zabuza. Zabuza should have been weaker than you by constantly being on the run. Yet, he beat you!"

"What do you want me to do, Danzo-sama," Kakashi asks.

"Do nothing. The Hokage will deal with you and you will take his punishment without protest. You have failed me and you have failed as a Jonin sensei. Your own sensei would be disappointed in you. Just be glad the Uzumaki doesn't know his connection to your sensei yet," Danzo replies. "You're dismissed. Do not come back here until I call for you."

"Hai, Danzo-sama," Kakashi says and vanishes in a shunshin.

'Months of planning destroyed by that idiot, Kakashi,' Danzo thinks to himself. 'This will take careful planning. For now, we will have to be quiet. With the new orphanage, people will keep a closer eye on the children. That will hurt recruitment. I wouldn't put it past Kiski to place seals to protect the children from us.' Danzo turns and leaves the room walking off into the darkness.

* * *

 **Streets of Konohagakure**

Naruto and his group exit the Hokage tower and start heading towards the Uzumaki clan compound. Zabuza and Haku are giggling and laughing at the antics of the council.

"Did you see that fat lard's face when Naruto mentioned he owned over half of the market-place," Zabuza asks. "I wish I had a camera. It was priceless!"

"It is funny, Zabuza-sama," Haku replies. Before she can continue, Hiashi Hyuga steps in front of the group.

"Uzumaki-san, may I speak with you," Hiashi asks.

"Yes Hyuga-san," Naruto asks.

"I request a meeting with you tonight at your clan compound, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi says.

"Just what is this meeting about and who will be present," Naruto asks.

"The meeting is about something sensitive and would be best talked about behind doors," Hiashi replies. "I will be there with my daughter, Hinata Hyuga, my nephew, Neji Hyuga and Hinata's bodyguard, Ko Hyuga."

"Very well, Hyuga-san," Naruto replies. "Will this be a formal meeting or casual? And what time would you like to meet?"

"The dress will be formal, I'm afraid. And we'd like to meet shortly after 6 P.M. I figured it would give us all time to eat our evening meals and be relaxed for the meeting," Hiashi says.

"Very well," Naruto says. "We will be ready for you at 6:30 this evening. Good day to you, Hyuga-san."

"Good day to you as well, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi replies and turns around to head to his clan compound.

"Kiski, do you have any idea what this is about," Naruto asks.

"No, Naruto. I know your mother was close friends with Hiashi's wife," Kiski replies. "Yet, I do not have any idea what this could be about."

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan Compound (Naruto's study)**

Naruto sat at his desk in his study. Kiski stood behind him. In front of Naruto sat Hiashi and Hinata Hyuga. Standing slightly behind the two are Neji and Ko Hyuga.

"Well, Hyuga-san, you requested this meeting," Naruto says. "What is so important that we have to meet like this?"

"Uzumaki-san, your mother and my wife were quite close growing up. They were best friends and spent a lot of time together," Hiashi begins. "When your mother heard the news of my wife's pregnancy, she was overjoyed. This was shortly after your mother learned she was pregnant with you. When the doctors notified both my wife and your mother of the sex of the babies and the estimated due date, that is when your mother started pestering the Hyuga clan with a plan."

"What plan are you talking about, Hyuga-san," Naruto asks.

"The proposed plan was a betrothal between the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuga clan. Your mother proposed that you be betrothed to my daughter, Hinata," Hiashi replies. Hinata's eyes widen at the words of her father. Only her upbringing prevented her from squealing at the news. "Your mother hounded me until in September of the year you were born. I finally broke down and signed a betrothal agreement with her. I am here to honor that agreement."

Hiashi stands and bows to Naruto. The whole room is silent at the revelation. Then, THUMP. Everyone turns to see Hinata passed out on the floor.

"I believe we have a lot of talking to do before we are satisfied with the agreement, Hyuga-san," Naruto says. "I am not going to say no because it will bring dishonor to my clan. However, there will be stipulations. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi says. "I would have it no other way."

* * *

Yay! Finally got this chapter done and it is going in the direction I planned to. Don't worry about Naruto and Hinata's interaction before this. This will start out political, but hopefully move on to a loving marriage. This is just the beginning.


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth is Revealed!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

Author's Note: Well, I'm back again with another chapter. Once again, I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. All I am doing is providing some entertainment for the masses.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Truth is Revealed!**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound (Naruto's Study)**

Naruto watched from the window as the Hyuga party left, Hiashi carrying his daughter. Naruto turns around and sits at his desk.

"Well? What do you think," Naruto asks Kiski.

"This is an unexpected situation, Naruto," Kiski replies. "Although it is both, a good and bad situation. On the bad side, you and I know that the Hyuga clan will demand that Hinata and any children she may have be branded with their seal. I'll have to go through the Uzumaki archives here to see if we can nip that idea before it takes fruit. On the plus side, you'll have a few more people added to the Uzumaki clan. Hiashi won't allow Hinata to be without protection. We'll have to wait and see what Hiashi will exactly do. Also, you'll have to deal with a young woman who is infatuated with you," Kiski says.

"You're talking about how Hinata used to follow me when I was younger," Naruto replies. "I never caught her until you trained me enough to sense others around me. It'll be problematic at first for sure."

"That isn't even taking into account the issue you're currently having with Yhwach and your bloodline becoming stronger," Kiski replies.

"Well, I guess I'll just tackle it like any other Uzumaki. I'll just charge forward," Naruto replies. "Tomorrow go searching in the archives for what you need. Tomorrow night, we'll have a meeting with the Hyuga clan council. Goodnight, Kiski."

"Goodnight, Naruto-san," Kiski replies as Naruto heads for his bedroom.

* * *

 **Hyuga Clan Compound Meeting Room**

Naruto and Kiski had a late breakfast after Kiski came out of the Uzumaki Archives. In a slight rush, they ran to the Hyuga compound to make it to the meeting on time. Now they sit in the meeting room waiting for Hiashi and Hinata to come in. A few of the Hyuga council glared at Naruto when he first came in. He ignored them and just sat quietly.

'Glare all you want, you pompous bastards,' Naruto thought to himself. 'You'll be eating crow by the time the Uzumaki clan is done here today.' Naruto glanced up at the sound of a door sliding open. Hiashi, Hinata and Ko stepped into the room.

"I apologize for being late," Hiashi started. "I had to take a bit of extra time setting up guard rotations for my younger daughter, Hanabi. I am sorry you have waited so long, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto and Kiski stood and bowed to Hiashi. "It was no problem, Hyuga-san. We are patient and know important issues crop up from time to time and it is best to deal with them then and there," Naruto said.

"You are young and wise, Uzumaki-san. Please be seated," Hiashi replied taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Hiashi, why is this _boy_ here," one of the older council members asked.

"Uzumaki-san is here to honor a contract the Hyuga clan made with the Uzumaki clan," Hiashi replied. "And the next person who shows disrespect to Uzumaki-san will find out just how talented I am in Juken." The older members of the council looked down at the table in shame and straightened their backs more.

"Now, onto why we're here. We are here to announce the betrothal of Naruto Uzumaki to Hinata Hyuga in accordance to the marriage contract written and signed by myself, my late wife and Uzumaki-san's parents." Naruto perked up at hearing this.

"I know you'd like to know who your father is, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi began, seeing the longing look in Naruto's eyes. "However, I can't disclose who your father is because of his signature on the contract being protected by seals of a strength I have never seen. I do know who your father is, but because of a promise I made, I can't tell you. I am sorry, Uzumaki-san. I understand the need to know who your father is." Hiashi bowed his head towards Naruto, shame showing in his eyes.

"I understand, Hyuga-san. Can you at least tell me if he loved me," Naruto asked.

"From the moment he found out your mother was pregnant. He never went a day without saying how excited he was at the prospect of becoming a father. He would go on for hours about the things he would teach you," Hiashi replied.

"When was this contract made, Hiashi," a council member asked.

"It was made a few months before Uzumaki-san's birth," Hiashi replied.

"What if we refuse to allow this to happen," another council member asked.

"Then you would bring shame and dishonor to this clan. Something I would not allow to happen. It was the wish of true friends of the Hyuga clan that this contract be honored. I will honor it without your approval," Hiashi said sternly.

"Very well, Hiashi. We will honor the contract. We'll start preparations to place the caged bird seal onto Hinata," a council member said, a gleam showing in his eyes.

"Like hell you will," Naruto said standing. "Hyuga-san, may I have the floor? I have some things to bring up with the Hyuga clan about honor and contracts."

"Yes, you may, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi replied.

"Thank you, Hyuga-san," Naruto said with a slight bow to Hiashi. "We all know that Kohona was founded around 70 years ago, correct?" He got nods from everyone at the table. "And before that time, it was known as the warring clan time. Is this also correct?" More nods. "Well, the Uzumaki clan always had an extensive history archive. They wrote down pretty much everything. Kiski found this contract in the archive. It is between the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan asked the Uzumaki clan for help. Any guesses as to what that help was for?"

"My guess is that it had something to do with seals and possibly protecting the Hyuga clan bloodline," Hiashi said, a small smile on his face.

"You would be correct, Hyuga-san," Naruto replied. "The Uzumaki clan was asked to create a seal that would protect the bloodline from being stolen. They created a seal that would be placed at the back of the neck. The seal was small. About the size of a mole. Ko-san, you are from the branch family of the Hyuga clan, correct?" Naruto got a nod in response. "Do you have the caged bird seal and can you show it to me?"

"Hai, Uzumaki-san," Ko replied. He stood and removed his headband showing the caged bird seal across his forehead.

"Kiski, is that the original seal the Uzumaki clan gave the Hyuga clan,"? Naruto asked. Kiski got up and looked closely at the seal on Ko's forehead.

"No. This is not the original seal," Kiski replied.

"Hiashi-san, would you flip your hair up and show us the back of your neck please," Naruto asked.

"Why, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi asked.

"I want to see if my suspicions are correct," Naruto replied. Hiashi nodded and held his hair up to bare his neck. Kiski moved over behind him and looked closely at his neck.

"Your suspicions are correct, Naruto-sama," Kiski replied.

"What is the meaning of this," a council member asked. "Why have you asked these questions?"

"I have asked these questions because I have proof that the Hyuga clan has dishonored a contract. I have proof the Hyuga clan altered an Uzumaki seal. I have proof the Hyuga clan have continued to use the unaltered seal on clan heads at least," Naruto said angrily.

"What do you mean, Uzumaki-san? What proof can you show me," Hiashi asked.

"Take a look at this, Hyuga-san," Naruto said, handing a piece of paper over to him. Hiashi looked down at the paper.

 _ **Contract of Employment**_

 _In the third month of the year 995, we, the Uzumaki clan, have been approached by members of the Hyuga clan for a matter of protecting their bloodline with a seal. We, the Uzumaki clan, have developed a small seal that will be applied at the back of the neck. It is no larger than a mole and will protect the Hyuga clan bloodline from theft even after death. The seal will destroy the eyes of the Hyuga if the eyes are forcefully taken or the member has passed away._

 _We, the Uzumaki clan, honor this agreement with the Hyuga clan._

 _Jinkini Uzumaki_

 _We, the Hyuga clan, honor this agreement and agree to not alter the seal in any way._

 _Hibiki Hyuga_

Hiashi looked up after reading the contract. Shock showed on his normally emotionless face.

"Is this true," Hiashi asked. "Is this contract real?"

"Yes, Hyuga-sama, it is," Kiski replied. "That contract was made over 120 years ago. As you can see, it was a contract of honor. The Uzumaki clan upheld their part and their honor. However, by looking at the supposed 'cage bird seal,' you can see the Hyuga clan has not upheld the agreement."

"And I have the original seal on the back of my neck," Hiashi asked.

"Yes. You have the original seal that the Uzumaki clan created for the Hyuga clan," Kiski replied. "Naruto-sama asked me last night how a clan heir could be a ninja without a seal to protect your bloodline. It made no sense to either of us to allow a clan heir or a clan head to be a ninja without some form of protection from kidnapping or theft of your eyes."

"When could this seal be applied," Hiashi asked glaring at his father.

"It could have been applied shortly after birth," Kiski replied. "There would have been no danger to the child to have the seal applied."

Hiashi stood up, killing intent radiating from him. "Who here knew of the original seal," Hiashi shouted. "Who here knew of this?" Three of the twelve council members refused to meet Hiashi's eyes.

Hiashi's father, Himsha, stood up. "Son, I tell you now that I had no knowledge of this. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues, but I know you remember your uncle who was forced into the branch house because of me being born first. Just like your twin brother. If I knew of the truth, I would've done something about it before now. Thank you, Uzumaki-san for bringing this to light. Understand that I will do whatever the Uzumaki clan asks of me to regain the honor of the Hyuga clan." He bowed deeply towards Naruto.

"This changes everything, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said. "Kiski-san, are you knowledgeable enough in seals to remove the caged bird seal?"

"Yes I am, Hyuga-san," Kiski replied. "And I know how to apply the original seal also."

"Thank you, Kiski-san," Hiashi says with a small nod. Turning to Naruto, Hiashi gets down before the young man and bows with his head on the floor. "Uzumaki-san, the Hyuga clan has brought shame and dishonor upon itself and the Uzumaki clan with the alteration of the seal. Tell me what the Hyuga clan must do to rectify this and regain our honor."

Naruto sat down in front of Hiashi and placed his hand on the man's shoulders gently lifting him up until they sat eye to eye. "Hyuga-san, what the Uzumaki clan requires is the removal of the caged bird seal and the placement of the original seal on every member of the Hyuga clan. We also require that there no longer be a 'branch house.' From now on, the Hyuga clan will be whole. No longer will someone lord over someone else. Everyone is family and must be treated with respect and honor. We require the Hyuga clan to reward those of the previous branch house for their years of loyal service and allow 6 elders to be placed on this council to voice their opinions. We ask of you to destroy every note on the caged bird seal. It is an affront to the Uzumaki clan and a painful reminder for the Hyuga clan. Do all this and heal your full family, Hyuga-san. Do all this and bring honor back to the Hyuga clan."

Hiashi sat with tears streaming out of his eyes. Never once while Naruto spoke did he attempt to wipe them away. "I ask that you and Kiski-san honor the Hyuga clan and stay the night. Tomorrow we will have a full clan meeting and bring to light everything that has been spoken about today."

"We would be honored to be here, Hyuga-san. We will stay until the branch members have the new seal," Naruto replied.

* * *

Whew! This one took me a while to figure out the direction I wanted to go. I came up with the seal idea because it made no sense to me why Hinata and Hanabi were allowed to become Ninja. If they didn't have some type of seal on them, there was always a chance they could've been kidnapped on a mission or something. The idea of the Uzumaki clan creating the seal made perfect sense because that is what the clan was known for. It was why the clan was destroyed. People feared the power of their seals. The next chapter will deal with Naruto confronting Hinata about her true feelings for him and how she sees him. I'm hoping that I'll be adding some training with Zabuza and what Sasuke and Sakura are doing. I am hoping to have the next chapter done within the next few days or so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

Authors Note: I own nothing. Neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. All I'm doing is providing a bit of entertainment to others.

A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story over the last year. Thank you for all the constructive criticism you've given me and I hope I continue to improve in writing. I know the story is there and I know that character development has improved. I hope to continue on improving where it is needed. Now, on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Hyuga Family Healing and Hinata's Feelings**

 **Hyuga Compound Yard**

After a somewhat quiet night, Naruto now stood beside Hiashi, Kiski and Hinata in the Hyuga clan compound main yard. Every Hyuga stood before them waiting for the meeting to begin. Much like the previous evening, there was a tense atmosphere. Naruto was surprised when Hiashi decided to let his nephew, Neji, know what happened in the meeting. Neji yelled at Hiashi. He had thought his uncle knew of the original seal. It took both Naruto and Kiski explaining the full situation for Neji to calm down and become a "normal" Hyuga. On top of all that, Naruto had to deal with Hinata's constant staring at him with stars in her eyes. Naruto was glad that Hiashi decided to put the three elders who knew about the original seal to death. Letting them live could've caused more problems in the future.

'I have to set her straight on her feelings soon,' Naruto thought to himself as Hiashi walked towards a podium that had been set up for the meeting. 'Otherwise this betrothal and marriage won't become a happy one.'

"Greetings, Hyuga Clan," Hiashi began. "I stand here a man with eyes that have been opened to the truth of our clan. I am sorry to say that for the past 150 years at least, the Hyuga clan main house has been acting in dishonor and disgrace."

"What do you mean, Hiashi-sama," a branch member asked out loud.

"I speak of the Hyuga clan dishonoring a contract we signed with the Uzumaki clan during the Clan War Era. The Hyuga clan went to the foremost specialists in sealing to ask a way to protect the Hyuga bloodline. The Uzumaki clan could've asked for outrageous sums to provide such a seal. All the Uzumaki clan asked was that the Hyuga clan honor the contract and not modify the seal," Hiashi explained.

"So it is the Uzumaki clan we have to blame for the caged bird seal," another branch member yelled out angrily.

"No. The blame for that seal falls on members of the main house of the Hyuga clan," Hiashi exclaimed loudly. "The Uzumaki clan made a seal that would protect the Byakugan. That is all the seal would do. It would not cause pain or death with a hand seal like the caged bird seal does. The seal was also the size of a mole placed on the back of the neck. Uzumaki-sama brought this truth to me yesterday during a meeting with the clan council. I swear to you all here and now, I never knew about the original seal. Nor did I know that I had the original seal placed on me shortly after my birth." Hiashi looked around at everyone present and saw shock and worry on normal stoic faces.

"The reason I am bringing this all to your attention is because I, as clan head, must rectify the dishonor our ancestors have brought onto our clan. Uzumaki-sama has told me what I must do to gain our clan's honor back. Over the next few days, _everyone_ in the clan will have the original seal placed on them. There will no longer be a main and branch house of the Hyuga clan. We are all family and it is time our family was whole and healed. Uzumaki-sama has also requested that six previous branch members be added to the clan council to bring any issues forward so we can heal. He has requested that we reward members based on talent and accomplishments. No longer will one person lord over another. I will be your clan head to be the Hyuga's voice on the village council. All notes on the caged bird seal will be destroyed and the three council members who knew about this atrocity have been executed," Hiashi stated. "I hope this helps bring our clan together and heals the rift that has been here since the caged bird seal was first used." Hiashi bowed and stepped back from the podium.

Tentative clapping began as Hiashi walked back to the group. By the time he turned back around to look at his reunited clan, yells and cheers were heard.

"Your clan is whole now, Hyuga-san. Go forth and heal. Take it day by day," Naruto whispers to Hiashi.

"I will, Uzumaki-sama. I thank you for bringing this to our attention and showing us a way to regain our honor," Hiashi whispers back.

"Enough with the honorifics, Hyuga-san. Soon enough our two families will be united," Naruto replies.

"Very well, Naruto. I only ask you call me Hiashi in return," Hiashi says with a smile.

"I can do that. And I'm not afraid to sic Neji on you if you get that stick up your ass again," Naruto replies with a wide grin.

Hiashi's eyes widen slightly and a slight pink tinge shows on his face.

"You wouldn't do that to your future father-in-law, would you," Hiashi asks, slightly shocked.

"Of course I would," Naruto replies. "Everyone needs shaken up now and then, Hiashi. It's good for you!"

"Naruto-sama, we should prepare the people who have the caged bird seal on them," Kiski says, stopping the conversation.

"Very well, Kiski. How long do you think it will take you to do all the sealing," Naruto asks.

"It shouldn't take more than three or four days to remove the caged bird seal and apply the original seal to everyone," Kiski replies.

"Hiashi, I will see you later, I guess" Naruto says as he and Kiski walk over to the previous branch members.

* * *

 **Three days later**

 **Hiashi's Office**

The last three days have been hectic for Naruto and Kiski. Yet, finally every member of the Hyuga clan had only the original seal placed on them. Now Naruto sat in Hiashi's office preparing himself for the confrontation he had been holding off for quite some time. Kiski kept pestering him over the last three days about confronting Hinata and her feelings about him. After getting tired of hearing it, Naruto agreed to deal with Hinata after all the sealing work had been done.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Naruto" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. It needs to be done otherwise the betrothal and marriage will be a lie on her part. I can't promise that it won't hurt her. She has an idea of who I am, but it isn't who I truly am," Naruto replied.

"It'll break her heart. But, I know Hinata is strong. She'll eventually forgive you for doing this, Naruto. It may just take her a while before that happens," Hiashi says. "I'll go get her and give you privacy."

"Thank you, Hiashi," Naruto says as Hiashi walks out of the office.

Naruto only had to wait a few moments before Hiashi was back with Hinata.

"I'll leave you to have your talk with Hinata, Naruto. Good luck," Hiashi says as he closes the door. Hinata stands there looking at Naruto with a questioning look.

"Sit down, Hinata. I have some things to talk to you about and I'm fairly sure you aren't going to like what I have to say. All I ask is that you allow me to say what I have to say and give yourself time to think it over before responding," Naruto says. Hinata slowly walks forward. The questioning look turned fearful as Naruto's words registered to her.

"W-w-w-what is this about, N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asks tentatively as she sits down.

"We are going to talk about how you see me and your feelings for me," Naruto states. "I understand this might be embarrassing for you and hard on you. But, this talk needs to happen before we go forward with our betrothal. I don't want our marriage to be based on false feelings or a lie."

"B-b-b-but…" Hinata began.

"Hinata, stop," Naruto says quietly. "I understand you will have a hard time dealing with what I will say. It needs to be said, though."

Hinata lowered her head sadly.

"I am not angry nor am I disappointed in you, Hinata. I see a young, beautiful woman who is struggling to find her way in life," Naruto says. "It is hard. Trust me. I know how hard it is to try and find where you belong in life. The first thing I must talk to you about is how you supposedly love me."

Hinata glanced up at Naruto in shock.

"H-h-how did you know," Hinata asks.

"It was fairly obvious with how you acted around me," Naruto replies. "The truth is, Hinata, you don't really know me. Yes, you followed me around and watched me train. You watched me train by myself until I was too exhausted to move."

"I admired your strength. Your never die attitude," Hinata says softly.

"You admired me from afar. You placed me up on a pedestal. A place I honestly never deserved," Naruto replies. "Never once did you join me in my training. Nor did you offer to help. You just hid and watched me from afar. That is how you see me, Hinata. You see me as an unobtainable goal. Something to be placed on a shelf and admire. That isn't me, Hinata. We barley talked when we were in the academy. Now, we are being betrothed. Soon you'll be living with me in my clan compound. I want our betrothal and marriage to work because it is a chance for me to have something I never had growing up. Do you know what that is?"

"A wife," Hinata replies hesitantly.

"No. Yes, a wife is part of the equation. The truth of what I really want is a family," Naruto replies. "I never knew the warmth and touch of a mother or father growing up. The reason why is something I may eventually tell you."

Hinata sat there quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hinata, please believe that I don't want to hurt you. I want you to understand your feelings for me. I want you to start over with me. A fresh start to really develop real feelings, so to speak," Naruto says. "I'd like to eventually fall in love and have a happy marriage. If I didn't say anything and went ahead with the betrothal, there would come a time in the future where you would hate me or yourself once you realized your feelings weren't true. I want trust and honesty for us, Hinata. We're ninja. We lie to the world by profession. I don't want us to have to lie to each other too."

Hinata sat there with tears slowly falling into her lap. "D-d-do you mean that, N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asks.

"Yes. I want us to grow as a couple. Not start off with something false and fake," Naruto replies. "Please take the next few days to examine everything you think you know about me. I'll be at the Uzumaki clan compound when you are ready to start a new life." Naruto stood up and walked over to Hinata. He leaned down and gave her a small hug.

"Only when _you_ are ready," Naruto whispers in her ear. He stood and walked out of the office. Closing the door behind him, he sees Hiashi standing looking out a window a few feet away.

"It is done, Hiashi. She may not like it, but it is done," Naruto says as he walks over to Hiashi.

"She'll cry for a while and then hopefully think about what you told her, Naruto," Hiashi replies. "She's strong like her mother. I'll have Ko prepare for the move to the Uzumaki compound. He will continue with protecting Hinata in the village and help with training her."

"I'll make sure he is welcomed. Along with Hinata when she is ready. Do not push her, Hiashi," Naruto says sternly. "She is broken right now. If you push her, we will lose her. Let her have time to truly think about everything."

"I will, Naruto. You have my word on this," Hiashi replies with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Hiashi. Thank you for opening your home to me for the last few days. I'm going to head home and make sure Zabuza hasn't destroyed anything yet. Plus, my bed is calling me," Naruto says. "Kiski will probably go over your security seals and upgrade them before he goes back to the compound. Just please let him do it. It is his way of making sure my soon to be family is protected."

"I will, Naruto. You have a pleasant night," Hiashi says. Naruto nods and walks off.

'She will get over it and hopefully you'll have a happy marriage to look forward to now, Naruto. I wish you all the luck in the world,' Hiashi thinks to himself. 'She is so much like you, my dear wife. I wish you were here to see how strong our little girl has grown.'

* * *

Yay! I finally got the confrontation out of the way. It took me a bit longer than I thought it would. But, I'm happy with how it turned out. Now I just have to see if I can actually write romance now. Lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I'll be working on that over the next few days.


	18. New Things to Learn!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

 **Author's Note and disclaimer:** First and foremost, neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. Thank you for sticking around. Things got busy around home, so it has taken me a bit longer than I wanted to finish this chapter. Hopefully it turns out right. Now onto the next installment!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: New Things to Learn!**

 **Uzumaki Clan Compound** (Early morning)

Naruto sat in the middle of a training clearing thinking about the last week. 'I need to start training more. It seems as if I get distracted by civil matters then put off training. That needs to change now,' he thinks to himself. 'Hopefully either Kiski or Zabuza can help with my kenjutsu training. I need to get better in case someone is able to get close enough to engage in hand-to-hand combat.'

Naruto stands up and walks into the main house. He hears noise coming from the kitchen and heads there. Walking in, he sees Zabuza and Haku sitting at the dining table eating a large breakfast.

"Good morning, Zabuza-san, Haku-chan," Naruto says as he sits down and starts piling food on his plate.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama," Haku replies.

"Morning runt," Zabuza grunts.

"Haku, I've told you that you don't need to use honorifics with me," Naruto says. "Just call me Naruto."

"I know that, Naruto-sama. However, it is rude to do that since you have provided us with housing and safety," Haku replies.

"Give it up kid. You won't win with Haku," Zabuza says.

"Fine," Naruto grumbles. "Zabuza-san, since I'm fully healed would it be possible for you to help me in my kenjutsu training?"

"I can do that, runt. However, I will be pushing you as far as you can go," Zabuza replies. "And only call me sensei while we're training."

"Thank you, Zabuza," Naruto replies.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Training Ground**

Naruto and Zabuza stand across from each other on the training field. Zabuza pulls Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) off his back and sets the blade down into the ground.

"First and foremost, Naruto, I must test your strength. I want you to attempt to pull Kubikiribōchō from the ground," Zabuza says.

Naruto steps forward and grips the giant sword by the handle. He pulls up and nothing happens. He places both hands on the handle and tries again. Again nothing happens. Zabuza starts chuckling.

"What is the matter, Zabuza-sensei," Naruto asks.

"I would've been surprised if you could lift my sword on the first day," Zabuza replies. "The truth of the matter is my sword weighs a lot. It won't allow another to pick it up unless it deems them worthy."

"You speak as if your sword is alive," Naruto replies.

"I will let that slight you are showing go only this one time, brat," Zabuza growls. "Every sword wielded by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist is alive. They are sentient. And if you talk to any competent swordsman, they will tell you their soul lies in their blade."

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-sensei," Naruto replies with a bow. "I did not know."

"Sit down, Naruto. I will tell you a story," Zabuza says taking a seat on the ground. "I will tell you how I became one of the Seven Swordsmen." Naruto sits down and looks at Zabuza.

"My story starts when I was 8 years old. Back then, the Mist village had a gruesome graduation exam. Every student was pitted against their brethren in a graduation exam. In order to graduate, they had to kill someone they had been living, eating and breathing with over the time they were in the academy," Zabuza begins. "This is the time the Mist village became known as the 'Bloody-Mist Village.' The Mizukage wanted only the strongest ninja. This practice ended when I walked into the academy for the very first time. I am not from a clan nor did I have any kind of training at that time. All I had was the desire to become a swordsman. I walked into the academy and slaughtered all 100 students."

"Y-y-you mean that with no training you walked into a class that had 100 students who had been training for a few years and killed them all," Naruto asked in amazement.

"Yes. I walked in with nothing and walked out a swordsman and the nickname 'Demon of the Hidden Mist.' Not something I'm proud of today," Zabuza says quietly. "I destroyed 100 dreams that day. I stopped 100 different possible families. There is a lesson to learn here, Naruto. It doesn't matter if you are from a clan or if you have had training. If you truly desire something, nothing can stand in your way. Take my story to heart. It will hopefully help and guide you." Zabuza stands back up and walks over to his sword and pulls it out of the ground. Naruto stands and looks at Zabuza.

"Now, runt, let us begin your training," Zabuza says sinisterly. "Start running and don't stop. Every time you stop, I will cut you."

"B-b-b," Naruto begins until he sees the look in Zabuza's eyes. "Hai, sensei. Bye sensei." Naruto takes off with the sound of Zabuza laughing in his ears.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan Training Grounds** (Evening)

Naruto panted from his position on the ground, covered in sweat and his clothes in tatters. Zabuza stood looking like a fresh daisy and grinning at the young blonde's discomfort.

"You did well today, Naruto," Zabuza said. "Since you did better than I expected, I will tell you a story about your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto sat up and looked at Zabuza with wide eyes.

"You knew my mother," he asks.

"I didn't know your mother on a personal level. I met her once during the 3rd Ninja War. She came across all seven of us swordsmen from the Mist. What she did that day humbled me in more ways than you can understand, Naruto," Zabuza said.

"What happened," Naruto asked in awe.

"Plain and simple, kid. She kicked our asses. She made the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist look like fresh kids playing ninja. That day she made us realize just how arrogant we were in our abilities. The way she moved was beautiful and deadly at the same time. Many times during the fight, I couldn't help but admire her grace and ruthlessness," Zabuza said with a far-away look in his eyes. "I am sure you've heard of Kisame Hoshigaki who is also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist?"

"Yes, I've heard of him," Naruto replies.

"Kisame was one of the strongest members of the swordsmen. Yet, he was the first to be cut down. His sword, Samehada, has the ability to absorb chakra and give it to its wielder. This allowed Kisame to heal his wounds and refill his chakra during fights. Your mother took him out in under 3 seconds and made sure he was out for the whole fight. She moved so fast, I wasn't able to utilize my silent killing technique. She rendered all of our abilities useless. Can you see the lesson in this, Naruto," Zabuza asks.

"Don't be overconfident in your abilities and understand there is always someone stronger than you," Naruto stated.

"Yes. Also, never underestimate any enemy you come across. If you do, you'll give the enemy an opening to exploit. Learn from my mistakes, young Naruto. Learn and grow better than I was," Zabuza says. "Now, let us call this day to an end. Your training will continue tomorrow. Get plenty of rest, runt."

"Ok, Zabuza-sensei. Goodnight," Naruto replies and heads inside.

'I hope you become better than your mother, Naruto. You have the drive. I hope with this training you'll find the skill,' Zabuza thinks to himself as he heads off to his room in the clan compound.

* * *

Yay! Finally done with this chapter. This one took me quite a while to figure out. I wanted to show a different side to Zabuza and I don't remember if it is cannon for the seven swordsmen to fight Kushina or if I read it in another fanfic. But, it fit and made sense to me. Anyways, thanks for sticking around and I'll be working on the next chapter soon. I hope to have it done by Monday or so.


	19. Quincy Learning Curve and Love Blossoms!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

Can it be? 2 chapters in 1 day? It is a miracle! As always, neither Naruto nor Bleach belong to me. I do this for my own amusement and for the amusement of you, the readers. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Quincy Learning Curve and Love Blossoms!**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan Training Grounds** (Morning)

Naruto stood in the training grounds waiting for Kiski to show up. He had woken to a note pinned by his head telling him to be here this morning.

'Where is Kiski,' Naruto wondered to himself. Looking around, he noticed how quiet the morning seemed to be. 'Where are the birds and insects? There should be plenty of noise in the mornings.'

Faintly, Naruto picked up the sound of something flying through the air. He jumped to the left dodging what was thrown at him. He saw a small bit of metal hit the ground where he previously stood. Kiski appeared in front of Naruto via a shunshin.

"You're here early, Naruto. Good. We have a lot to go over today," Kiski says.

"What are we doing today, Kiski-sensei," Naruto asks.

"I'm going to explain more about your Quincy abilities and we are going to work on manifesting your Seele Schneider (also known as Zēreshunaidā {German for Soul Cutter. Japanese for That Which Slits the Soul}). The Seele Schneider can be your most useful weapon. It can be used as either an arrow or as a sword. It is this aspect we will be trying to focus on first, Naruto," Kiski says.

"Ok, Kiski-sensei. Where do I start," Naruto asks.

"First, a better explanation of your Quincy abilities. I explained to you how your Quincy abilities utilize Spiritual Chakra. I explained how you unconsciously draw in Spiritual Chakra at all times," Kiski begins. "Another facet of this that you must be careful about is another form of chakra. That is Natural Nature Chakra. If you start to consciously draw in chakra from around you, there is a good chance you'll start drawing in Natural Nature Chakra and die."

"What is Natural Nature Chakra," Naruto asks.

"Natural Nature Chakra is chakra that comes from life. Everything has it in them. From the smallest insect to the largest mountain, it is there. It is something that occurs naturally. Hence its name of Natural Nature Chakra. A lot of the Summons utilizes this in one form or another. The reason I am telling you this now, is if you ever gain a summon contract, you must never undergo the training for drawing in Natural Nature Chakra. If you do, you'll lose your Quincy abilities," Kiski says sternly. "I know you have a prophesy hanging over you, Naruto. And you may need all the help you can get. However, it is not worth the risk of giving up a unique part of you. To begin, pick up the Seele Schneider and take a seat on the ground. Get comfortable."

Naruto picks up the Seele Schneider and sits on the ground waiting for the next instruction. He can feel warmth coming from the Seele Schneider.

"Kiski-sensei, I can feel some warmth coming from the Seele Schneider," Naruto states.

"That is good, Naruto. This means the Seele Schneider has accepted you," Kiski says. "Now, just like how you manifest your bow, I want you to slowly push spiritual chakra into the Seele Schneider. Take your time and point it away from yourself."

Naruto closes his eyes and focuses on what he was told. Slowly, he pushed his spiritual chakra into the Seele Schneider. All of a sudden, it felt like a vacuum had been turned on. He could feel the Seele Schneider pulling in as much of his spiritual chakra as possible. Opening his eyes, he saw a very small bluish blade forming at the end of the Seele Schneider. Shocked with how it was draining him so quickly, Naruto dropped the Seele Schneider on the ground.

"Kiski-sensei, it started pulling on all my spiritual chakra. It was as if it was sucking it all up at once," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, Naruto, that is how the Seele Schneider works. You've been so used to only creating your bow and shooting arrows. That requires very little spiritual chakra. The Seele Schneider requires 100x more. This is both a tool for you to use in the future and a training aid. It will strengthen your spiritual chakra the more you practice with it," Kiski states. "From now on, I want you to spend at least two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening manifesting the blade with the Seele Schneider. Over time, you'll be able to manifest a full sized blade that will be capable of cutting through just about anything."

"Ok, Kiski-sensei," Naruto states. "I will—" suddenly Naruto stands up. "It looks like training will have to be put on hold for now. Someone is at the front gates."

"Very well, Naruto," Kiski says. "However, I will require three hours tonight for this interruption."

"Hai, Sensei," Naruto replies.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Gate Entrance**

Naruto smoothed down his training clothes as he arrived at the gates leading into his home. He opened the gate to see Shibi Auburame standing there.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-sama," Shibi says with a bow.

"Good morning, Auburame-sama," Naruto replies with a similar bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine morning?"

"I am here to speak to you and Momochi-san about young Haku-chan," Shibi replies.

"Follow me, Auburame-sama," Naruto says as he stands aside to allow Shibi entrance. After Shibi steps through the gate, Naruto closes it silently and leads Shibi up to the main clan compound. He makes a shadow clone that runs off. Shibi raises his eyebrow at this.

"He's going to go get Zabuza and bring him to my office," Naruto explains.

* * *

 **Naruto's office** (10 minutes later)

Naruto sat at his desk with Shibi Auburame sitting across from him. Shibi looks around at the modest decorations in the office, silently approving of the calming aspect of the office.

"What do you want, runt," Zabuza says as he barges into the office.

"Zabuza Momochi meet Shibi Auburame. Clan head of the Auburame clan here in Kohona," Naruto says as he stands.

Shibi stands as well to see Zabuza pale a bit at Naruto's words.

"How do you do, Momochi-san," Shibi says with a slight bow.

"I am doing well, Auburame-sama. How are you doing today," Zabuza asks returning a deeper bow.

"I am quite well. However I am here because of an issue coming up concerning your ward, Haku," Shibi replies.

"What has Haku done now," Zabuza asks fearfully.

"Nothing bad, I assure you," Shibi replies. "However my son, Shino, has started seeing young Haku."

"What! When did this happen? How did this happen? Did your son defile Haku," Zabuza shouts.

"Please calm down, Momochi-san. I assure you nothing untoward has happened to Haku-chan. What occurred happened a few weeks after your arrival in the village. Haku was working in the hospital and Shino had to be seen for an issue with the tubes his kikaichū use to move in and out of his body. Haku was the one who treated him and they started hanging out after that," Shibi explained. "It was quite the surprise when Shino finally told his mother and me about his relationship with Haku. We Auburame are a fairly open clan. We hold no secrets from each other. So for Shino to not tell us he was in a relationship was a surprise. He finally told us this morning when Haku requested to meet us."

"And now you are here to request what exactly, Auburame-sama," Zabuza asks.

"I request for both you and Uzumaki-sama to be present at a dinner to be held in a week," Shibi replies. "As Haku-chan's caretaker, you Momochi-san must be there. Uzumaki-sama must be there because he placed you both under his clan's protection. So, anything to deal with the both of you, Uzumaki-sama must be aware of and approve."

"Very well, Auburame-sama," Naruto replies. "We will both be there at the dinner. Thank you for bringing this to our attention and doing so in a calm manor." Naruto stands and bows to Shibi.

Shibi stands and bows to both Naruto and Zabuza. "I thank you for taking time out of your day for this meeting. I will see you in a week," Shibi says.

"My shadow clone will show you out, Auburame-sama. I am sorry that I am unable to lead you out at this time. Zabuza and I have much to discuss," Naruto says.

"I understand completely, Uzumaki-sama. And thank you for providing me an escort out," Shibi replies and leaves the office closing the door silently behind him.

"Well, Zabuza, it looks like we have a dinner to prepare for," Naruto says.

"Among other things, Uzumaki-sama," Zabuza says cheekily.

"Enough with the serious honorifics, Zabuza," Naruto replies. "You have a hell of a day ahead of you."

"How so," Zabuza asks.

"You get to ask the young woman you see as a daughter all about her new boyfriend," Naruto says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn," Zabuza mutters. "I do have to do that, don't I? Oh, well. I'll think of it like a band aid. Better to rip it off fast and get the pain over with." Zabuza stands and leaves the office. Naruto sat in his chair until the door closes. Then he busts out in loud laughter at Zabuza's fate.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Training Grounds** (Evening)

Naruto sat in the training ground with the Seele Schneider held in his hands. Eyes closed, he focuses on the feeling of his spiritual chakra being pulled into the Seele Schneider. With sweat beading on his brow, he slowly pushed his spiritual chakra into the Seele Schneider. Whenever he felt the "vacuum," he'd stop pushing and focused on pulling his spiritual chakra back out. After two hours of this, Naruto noticed a difference. It took longer and longer for the "vacuum" effect to occur.

'Maybe it is just getting used to my spiritual chakra. Or I'm getting used to how the Seele Schneider pulls on my spiritual chakra,' Naruto thought to himself. He pushed again and opened his eyes to see the result. He sees about 5 inches of the blade has formed. 'At least I've got some small knives now. That is better than nothing. It will take time and effort before I can form an actual blade with this.' Naruto stops pushing his chakra into the Seele Schneider and allows the blade to fade.

Kiski appears as Naruto stands up.

"Uzumaki-sama," Kiski begins. "You are done for the night. You must prepare for tomorrow, so rest is essential."

"Why is that, Kiski," Naruto asks. "I have nothing planned for tomorrow other than training."

"I have received word from Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata wants to move in tomorrow," Kiski replies.

"Very well," Naruto says tiredly. "Prepare a room close to mine for Hinata, Kiski. I'm going to go grab dinner and a shower. Goodnight, Kiski. I'll see you bright and early."

"Goodnight, Naruto-sama. And I'll make sure the room is prepared for Hinata-sama before calling it a night myself," Kiski replies. Naruto nods and heads off to his rooms.

* * *

Well, I'm going to cut it off there. I'm going to start working on the next few chapters tonight. Hopefully it'll go fast. My muse is back, so I'm going to let her run rampant until she leaves. I hope my explanation on how Naruto's Quincy abilities work makes sense to you all. This does mean that Naruto will not learn how to use Sage Mode. I've been racking my brain thinking of a summon for him. It has to be something that connects with the idea of an Archer. Someone who is silent and attacks from far away. If you have an idea, send me a PM.


	20. Chapter 20: Love Woes!

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

First and foremost, I must give a shout-out to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for giving me the idea of a summons for Naruto. Owls do work. I'm just going to modify it a little bit and use Barn Owls for the summons. Out of all owls, Barn Owls are the most silent when flying and their unique hearing and hunting ability would fit as a summons for Naruto. As per usual, neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. I do this for my entertainment and for the entertainment of you, the readers. Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Love Woes**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan Compound** (Dining room)

Naruto sat at the dining room table eating an early breakfast. He awoke earlier than usual all because he wanted to see the result of Zabuza's talk with Haku. 'I know it may be petty of me to want to see those two squirm a little,' Naruto thought to himself. 'But, they're always picking on me with using honorifics when they don't have to. It is annoying when they do that.' Naruto came out of his thoughts as Haku and Zabuza walked in and sat down.

"Good morning, Haku-chan, Zabuza-san," Naruto said cheerfully. "How did your day yesterday and your night go? Mine was great. I got to get some training in and that allowed me to sleep quite well." Naruto smiled a little at seeing a slight blush form on Haku's face and Zabuza's left eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama," Haku said quietly as she started dishing up her plate.

"Morning, runt," Zabuza grumbled.

"Zabuza," Naruto began, "I want details. How did your talk with young Haku-chan go? How is her relationship with Shino-san going? How talkative is Shino-san? In school he hardly spoke. And when he did speak, it was only a few words spoken at an almost whisper." Haku's blush intensified and Zabuza's eyebrow twitched even more.

"Our talk went well, runt," Zabuza said slowly. "If Haku-chan wishes you to know these things, she can tell you herself."

"Oh, don't be so mean, Zabuza," Naruto said. "I could order you to tell me you know?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you brat," Zabuza asked.

"Immensely," Naruto replied.

"I hate you, brat," Zabuza said.

"I bask in your hate," Naruto replied.*

"Naruto-sama, shouldn't you prepare for your guest," Haku asked.

"Yeah, brat," Zabuza began. "Don't you have your betrothed moving in today? Shouldn't you be more concerned about that than about Haku's love-life?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto exclaimed. "I almost forgot Hinata-chan is moving in today. I should go and wait by the gate. Enjoy your day you two." Naruto stood and left the dining room.

"I never thought he'd leave," Zabuza said. "I thought he was going to sit there and grill us all day."

"It is a good thing he left, Zabuza-sama," Haku replied. "But, I still need to make time to talk to him about my relationship with Shino-kun."

"I'm going to be extremely busy that day," Zabuza stated.

"Why is that, Zabuza-sama," Haku asked with a slight smile.

"I already know more than enough about your relationship with Shino-san. I will not be present when you tell Naruto the details of it," Zabuza said sternly.

"Very well, Zabuza-sama," Haku replied.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan Compound Gate**

Naruto stood at the gates in a sky blue yukata waiting for his guests to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before he saw Hiashi, Hinata, Himsha, Ko and Neji walking towards the gate. Naruto opened the gate just before they all arrived in front of it.

"Good morning, Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan, Himsha-sama, Neji-san, Ko-san," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-san," Hiashi replied. "As you can see, we have a few more people than expected."

"Why is that, Hiashi-san," Naruto asked.

"You know that Ko-san is here to protect and train Hinata. My nephew, Neji, has asked to be allowed to accompany her. My father, Himsha, has asked to be able to help train both you and Hinata in the ways of being a clan head," Hiashi replied.

"I have no problem with that, Hiashi-san," Naruto said. "Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying. I assure you that your rooms will be quite comfortable."

The group follows Naruto as he walks towards the main compound building. Walking up the steps, Naruto turns towards Ko.

"Ko-san, what are your requirements when it comes to the safety of Hinata-chan," Naruto asks.

"Uzumaki-sama, I require a room that is no more than 50 feet away from Hinata-sama. Any more than that and my ability to protect her would be compromised," Ko replies.

"Good to know," Naruto says. "Kiski prepared a room down the hall from mine for Hinata-chan. I can place you in one of the rooms between us. Neji-san, do you have a preference of where you would like to stay?"

"No, Uzumaki-sama. Place me where you think I'd be comfortable," Neji replies.

"Since you wish to be comfortable, you can share Zabuza's room," Naruto says with a grin. Neij's face becomes pale at the thought.

"You must be joking," Neji squeaks out.

"No, I am not," Naruto says sternly. "You need to learn how to relax and not be so uptight. Zabuza would be the best person for you to learn from. He'll either remove that stick you have up your ass or kill you. Real life experience is best in my book."

Neji hangs his head dejectedly. "Very well, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto lets loose with laughter at hearing that.

"You really think I'm that mean, Neji-san," Naruto asks in-between laughs. "Your room is next to Zabuza's. I am serious about removing that stick and I really think Zabuza can help. I also think you'd be able to help Zabuza some."

"How do you think I could help the supposed 'Demon of the Mist,'" Neji asks.

"Zabuza knows how to get serious when it comes to a fight. He just doesn't do it when it comes to diplomatic issues and that could be a problem," Naruto replies. "Himsha-sama, do you have a preference in where you'd like to stay?"

"Uzumaki-sama, I'd like a room near your hot spring. I find a good soak in the hot spring helps these old bones of mine," Himsha replies with a smile.

"In that case, you'll be alone in one of the side compounds," Naruto says. "Is this fine with you? Otherwise, you would have to room next to Haku-chan and I don't think Zabuza would like that."

"Being in a side compound would suit me just fine, Uzumaki-sama," Himsha says.

"My shadow clones will show you to your rooms, Himsha-sama, Neji-san," Naruto says and creates 2 shadow clones. "I'll show Ko-san and Hinata-chan where their rooms are. We'll meet up in the kitchen for dinner and to discuss a few things." Naruto got nods in reply.

* * *

 **Kitchen (** a few hours later **)**

Naruto sat at the table in the kitchen waiting for everyone to get their plates and take a place at the table. 'Moving everyone in and unpacking took a while. At least it was made easier by things being in storage scrolls,' Naruto thought to himself as everyone finally got seated at the table.

"Now that we're all settled and situated," Naruto began. "There are a few things I need to go over. First and foremost the Uzumaki Archives and Library are off limits. Do not even attempt to look inside with your bloodline, Hinata-chan, Neji-san, Ko-san and Himsha-sama. The amount of seals surrounding those rooms is insane and impossible for even Kiski to figure out."

The Hyuga at the table pale at the thought of trying to look at something so full of seals and nod in agreement.

"Secondly is we are all family here. No honorifics need to be used around family," Naruto said. "Himsha-sama, I'm sorry if you are used to being called Sama, but here you'll either be called by your name or a san as an honorific."

"I understand, Naruto-san," Himsha replies. Naruto smiles at him in thanks.

"Thirdly I will not rule over you. You are free to do whatever you'd like to do, as long as it doesn't infringe on someone else or cause harm," Naruto says. "This is supposed to be a home. By living here, I consider you all Uzumaki. We may have different last names, but that stops at the gate. Everyone will be treated with respect and kindness." Naruto pauses to look at everyone and sees agreement in their eyes.

"Last, but not least, I request that you keep what happens in this compound to yourselves. Do not betray the trust you all share by being here," Naruto says. "Betrayal will see the person forcefully evicted and a seal placed to remove any memories that have occurred here. This is for everyone's safety. It is bad enough I have to defend the Uzumaki clan from the civilian council. I don't want to have to defend it from inside sources." Naruto suddenly stiffens up in his seat. "I must ask for you all to excuse me. There is someone at the gate." Naruto quickly gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"Hiashi-sama, is he serious," Neji asks after Naruto leaves.

"He is deadly serious, Neji," Hiashi replies. "Let me put it to you in words you understand. Neji, if you betray any of the trust Naruto is placing in you, you better hope that what Naruto does kills you. Because if not, **I will kill you**. Understand?"

Neji nods with wide eyes. "H-h-h-hai," he stutters out.

* * *

 **Uzumaki clan gate**

Naruto arrives at the gate to see an Anbu standing there. He quickly opens the gate and steps out.

"What can I do for you, Anbu-san," Naruto asks.

"Uzumaki-sama, you have an appointment tomorrow morning with the Hokage at 10 A.M about the fate of your team," the Anbu says sternly. "Kakashi-san is supposed to be there at that time too."

"Very well, Anbu-san. Please let the Hokage know I will be there at 10 A.M as requested," Naruto replies. The Anbu nods and vanishes in a shunshin.

'Oh, joy. I get to find out what the emo wonder and the pink-haired banshee have been up to and see where it leaves our team,' Naruto thinks to himself. 'Tomorrow is going to be long. Hopefully Hokage-jiji will know what to do.'

* * *

Yay! Chapter done. This one took me a while. It kept staring at me and every time I tried to write, the words wouldn't come. Finally I just had to wait for the right moment. Next chapter we'll get to see what will become of team 7 and just what changes there may or not be. I hope to be back to writing at a somewhat normal schedule.

* * *

 ***I had to use the line from one of my favorite fanfiction authors and story. Kenshi618 and his story, Fullmetal Shinobi. One of the best Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover fics I have ever read.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Fate of a Team

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

As always, I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. If I did, Itachi would've been seen as a hero and he would've killed Sasuke. Thank you all for sticking around. Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

 **The Fate of a Team**

* * *

At exactly 10 on the dot, Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door. Hearing a murmured 'come in,' he opened the door and walked in. Sitting at his desk, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat looking even older than when Naruto last saw him.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Naruto began. "I am here for our scheduled meeting about the fate of my team."

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen replies. "Yes. Please sit. There will be a lot to discuss today about your team. We're still waiting for the jonin sensei of team seven to arrive."

Naruto sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. Looking more closely at the Hokage and the stacks of paperwork stacked on his desk, Naruto begins to think, 'can't the Hokage use Shadow Clones to do all the paperwork?'

"Hokage-sama," Naruto begins. "I have a question about being the Hokage."

"What is your question," Hiruzen asks.

"If you have so much paperwork to do, more so than a normal person, as the Hokage can't you use Shadow Clones to help," Naruto asks.

"W-w-what," Hiruzen stutters. "Damn it! That is how he did it. He made being Hokage look like a cake walk."

"Who do you mean, Hokage-sama," Naruto asks.

"The Fourth Hokage. He never had the mountains of paperwork I have," Hiruzen replies. "Thank you for asking your question, Naruto-kun. Now I might be able to finally finish all this paperwork before the year is through!" Naruto chuckles at the Hokage's statement. A soft knock comes from behind him and Hiruzen straightens up and says clearly, "Come in." The door slowly opens and Kakashi Hatake lazily walks inside.

"You are late, Hatake," the Hokage says sternly.

"I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi lazily replies.

"You were told to be here at 10 A.M, Hatake," the Hokage says standing up. "If you don't get serious right now, I will demote you to genin, have that eye removed and a Yamanaka remove all jutsu knowledge from your mind. You are here for a meeting concerning _your_ genin team. So, sit down and pay attention."

Kakashi's visible eye widens at the Hokage's declaration. He quickly moves and sits in the chair next to Naruto.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin," Hiruzen says as he sits back down in his chair. "First, let's talk about what Naruto has been doing for the past two months since team seven's mission to Wave."

"Well, Hokage-sama," Naruto began, "I have been training with Kiski-sensei in Uzumaki clan techniques and Zabuza-sensei has started training me in kenjutsu and improving my speed. I have learned the water walking technique to improve my chakra control and I am still learning about fūinjutsu."

"That is very good, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen says. "What has Kakashi taught you since you became a genin?"

"You want the honest answer, Hokage-sama," Naruto asks. Hiruzen nods in reply. "Kakashi has taught me nothing. His main focus with the team was team-building exercises. He never taught me any jutsu or chakra control techniques."

"That isn't true, Hokage-sama," Kakashi begins, "I've taught survival techniques and I taught the surface clinging chakra control technique."

"You taught Sasuke and Sakura that technique, Kakashi," Naruto replies. "You didn't even teach it until after the first time we faced Zabuza in Wave."

Hiruzen narrows his eyes at hearing this. "You mean you took your genin on a C-ranked mission without teaching them basic chakra control, Kakashi," he asked in a low voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. There just wasn't enough time," Kakashi replies.

"Only because you would show up to the 'team meetings' three to four hours late," Naruto snaps out.

"Kakashi, your laziness is over. From now on, you will be at all meetings on time," Hiruzen begins. "Your days of skirting your duties are over. You are a Jonin. You are supposed to be teaching your genin how to survive in this cruel world we live in. Have your genin been blooded?"

"No. I fear they don't have the mindset yet," Kakashi replies.

"I have, Hokage-sama," Naruto states, shocking both Hiruzen and Kakashi. "Kiski-sensei blooded me in my third year at the academy. He felt that I was ready and that it should be done in a safe place instead of out in the field where I could freeze up."

"I will have to thank Kiski later for going above and beyond when it comes to your training, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said. "Kakashi, your disregard of your team is pathetic. You and I both know your sensei never showed such disrespect when it came to his genin." Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at hearing this. "If this continues, you will never have another genin team to teach."

"You can't do this, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replies.

"The hell I can't," Hiruzen shouts. "I am the Hokage. I am the leader of _all_ the ninja in this village. If even one of my ninja can't follow simple orders, then that ninja will be punished how I see fit. Let us continue our discussion. Next we will discuss Sakura Haruno. From what I have heard from Anko, Sakura has gained 15lbs and some of the fangirlish habits have been culled. She shows an aptitude towards either genjutsu or Iryō Ninjutsu. Sakura has excellent chakra control, so either of these two branches would be viable for her."

"I would suggest Iryō Ninjutsu, Hokage-sama," Naruto says. "Having a medic-nin on a heavy assault squad would be beneficial to our team. I would also suggest having her learn some form of close combat kenjutsu to protect herself at close range."

"Your idea has merit," Hiruzen replies. "What is your opinion, Kakashi?"

"I agree with Naruto. Having a medic on the squad would be a benefit. However, I don't know any medical techniques," Kakashi replied.

"She can learn from assisting at the hospital," Hiruzen states. "There, she will learn the basics and hopefully branch out on her own until we can find her a good teacher. Now let's move on to the problem child of team seven, Sasuke Uchiha. Inoichi Yamanaka has been seeing Sasuke three times a week for counselling sessions. From what Inoichi has told me, Sasuke is a very disturbed individual. His constant thoughts are on revenge against his brother. Itachi really screwed with the boys mind the night of the massacre."

"Will we have to be careful around him," Naruto asks.

"Yes and no. If he doesn't learn to develop bonds with the village, I fear he may be a flight risk and a danger to everyone around him," Hiruzen replies. "On top of all this, Inoichi has told me of the _special_ training you have been giving Sasuke, Kakashi. You care to explain this?"

Kakashi starts sweating under the glare Hiruzen leveled at him. "I thought Sasuke was important to the village. So, I trained him more than the other two genin," Kakashi replied.

"One genin is not more important than others, Kakashi," Hiruzen says sternly. "You taught Sasuke dangerous techniques. You know the boy is disturbed. Why would you teach him things that can be used to kill?"

"I saw myself in him. I thought he would come to respect what I was teaching him," Kakashi states. "I hoped it would help endear him to the village."

"Well your little plan backfired. Now Sasuke knows more techniques than I am comfortable with. From now on you are to teach Sasuke nothing but patience and responsibility," Hiruzen replies. "As for Sakura, you teach her how to work with the team and make sure she arrives at the hospital at the allotted times so she can learn Iryō Ninjutsu. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replies. "What about Naruto?"

"Naruto is not your concern. If it hadn't been for others in his life, he wouldn't know anything," Hiruzen shouts. "You need to focus on Sasuke and Sakura before you even attempt to focus on Naruto. Naruto knows the team comes first and he knows how to work with others. His other, more competent senseis have seen to that. You are dismissed. Your first team meeting will be tomorrow at 8 A.M."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto and Kakashi state as they stand up and turn to leave.

"Remember my words, Kakashi," Hiruzen begins. "Don't be late again."

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan training grounds**

Naruto sat in the middle of the training ground thinking over his meeting with Kakashi and the Hokage. 'No matter how I think about it, I see nothing but trouble in the future for team seven,' Naruto thought to himself. 'The only way things will work out is if Kakashi actually takes the Hokage's advice and restrain Sasuke from being so brash. Hopefully Sakura will be better.' Naruto stands up as Kiski shunshins in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Kiski-sensei," Naruto says.

"Hello, Naruto. How did your meeting with the Hokage and Kakashi go," Kiski asks.

"It went about how we expected it to go. Kakashi kept trying to make excuses and the Hokage shot him down at every turn," Naruto replies. "I did however learn one thing. Kakashi had been giving Sasuke jutsu training."

"Not good. That boy is a danger to this village," Kiski says shaking his head. "What about Sakura?"

"Apparently there has been an improvement with Sakura," Naruto begins. "She's gained some weight and some of the fangirl tendencies have been taken care of. She might have an aptitude towards either genjutsu or Iryō Ninjutsu. The Hokage has stated she will start assisting at the hospital to start learning medical jutsu and knowledge."

"A medic on your team would be a benefit," Kiski replies. "How are you coming along with Seele Schneider and manifesting a blade?"

"So far I am able to create a foot long blade," Naruto states. He pulls out the Seele Schneider and manifests the blade in seconds.

"Good. You're able to create the blade in seconds," Kiski states surprised at Naruto's progress. "Your goal is to make a blade that is two feet in length. This would be ideal for using it in close combat and using it as an arrow."

"Hai sensei," Naruto replies. He sits down and focuses on the Seele Schneider.

"I will leave you to it for now, Naruto," Kiski says. "Remember to not overexert yourself. You do have other people who may be able to help you with this. I will see you at dinner." Naruto nods as Kiski walks off.

'I can do this,' Naruto thinks to himself as he focuses more on the Seele Schneider. 'I just need to focus more without wasting the energy to create the blade.'

' **You'll have to do better than that, flesh bag,'** the Kyuubi rumbles from Naruto's mind.

'What do you want, Kyuubi,' Naruto asks. 'You've been silent these last few months. I thought I was done listening to your inane ramblings.'

' **If only we were both lucky in that regard, flesh bag,'** the Kyuubi roars. **'I have been quiet due to outside influence. Now I will be heard. You have to watch yourself around your team. If given the chance, they will all betray you.'**

'Wow. Advice from the great Kyuubi,' Naruto replies. 'You're saying something I already know. I know I'll have to be on my toes around them. That isn't something new in my life. I've always had to be on my toes around everyone in this village.'

' **Heed my warning, flesh bag. If you don't we will both suffer from your mistake,'** the Kyuubi rumbles.

'This coming from a supposed all powerful being who is afraid of Yhwach,' Naruto replies.

' **Insolent whelp! If you think I'm a danger to your precious village, then he is a danger to the whole world,'** the Kyuubi snarls. **'He will destroy everything in his path. He has no remorse and doesn't care for anything in this world! You don't want to release me from this infernal seal, and I can respect that. However, you must not allow that man to gain control over you!'**

'And how do you suppose I do that,' Naruto asks. 'No one knows anything about him other than legends that are obscure. All I could do back in Wave was nothing. I don't see how I can stop him.'

' **You'll learn how to someday,'** the Kyuubi states then goes silent.

'Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,' Naruto replies.

* * *

 **Next Morning 8 A.M**

Naruto stood on the bridge leading to training ground seven waiting for his team to arrive. 'First day back together and everyone else is already late,' he thinks to himself. He turns as he sees Sakura waking up.

"Good morning, Naruto-san," Sakura states.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," Naruto replies.

"We're the first ones here," Sakura asks.

"As you can see, yes," Naruto replies. "I imagine Kakashi and Sasuke will be here when they get here. Be patient."

They both turn as someone shunshins in front of them in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, they see both Kakashi and Sasuke standing there.

"Good morning, Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi says.

"Good morning, sensei," Sakura replies.

"You are both late," Naruto states. "I hope this doesn't become a habit."

"What do you know, dobe," Sasuke says while glaring at Naruto.

"I know that a ninja must be on time for everything," Naruto replies. "Showing up late shows disrespect and can cause you future jobs."

"Whatever. We're here now," Sasuke snarls back. "Let's get this meeting over with. I have training to do."

"Yes, my cute little genin. Let's have our little meeting and see where we go from here," Kakashi says with an eye smile.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done. I decided to stop here so I can dedicate a full chapter to the team meeting. Now, before any Kakashi lovers complain about him getting a new one ripped in this chapter, look at both the manga and anime closely. Then tell me what exactly Kakashi taught Naruto or Sakura. The only thing that comes to mind with Naruto is the tree waking exercise and the secret to the shadow clone jutsu. Two things a component sensei would've taught within the first months of having a genin like Naruto. Fact of the matter, Kakashi was never a sensei to Naruto in my opinion. Hence why he got a new one ripped in this chapter. Anyways, thank you all for sticking around and keeping up with the story. I hope to have another few chapters done soon!


	22. What Makes a Team?

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

* * *

First and foremost, I must apologize for the long wait. Had a bad case of writers block and was focused on real life. As for a comment about Hiashi being supportive of Naruto and Hinata, first, he tried to gain control of the Uzumaki clan through politics, when that failed, he found (or re-found) the betrothal contract. He tried to gain control through that, but Naruto hit him where it hurt the most. He hit the Hyuga honor and pride. Now Hiashi is stumbling. It doesn't mean he is done trying to gain control. Right now he's on shaky ground. He can go either way at this time. He'll either be supportive or he'll try his backhanded shenanigans. Just depends on what hits me to write.

* * *

 **As usual, neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me. If it did, maybe Sasuke wouldn't be such a dick to everyone.**

* * *

 **What Makes a Team?**

As Naruto and his team made their way towards the three posts standing in the middle of team 7's training ground, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. The most prevailing thought was: 'Are we even a team or are we just individuals thrust together focused on our own goals?' That thought brought a realization to Naruto. It forced him to think over every mission and every 'training' exercise they did. As Naruto went over everything he did, he realized he was possibly the only person on this team who put forth the effort to make a team.

'I never held back in my spars against Sasuke in order to show him that his hot-headedness in a fight was a hindrance and I always tried to get Sakura to train more. Yet, it never worked. Kakashi never said anything to either of those two while I tried,' he thought to himself. As his thought finished, the group arrived at the posts.

"Ok, let's sit down and talk," Kakashi began.

"Why should we talk, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke asks. "We need to focus on training me like you promised."

"You will sit down, _genin,_ and listen to what is said here today," Kakashi snaps at Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura sit leaned up against two of the posts. Sasuke stays standing next to the third post.

"We need to talk, Sasuke-san," Sakura says. "There has been a lot that has changed in the last few months. We need to know what each person has been up to in order to work properly as a team."

"Very well said, Sakura," Kakashi says. "Who would like to go first?"

"I think I will, Hatake-san," Naruto begins. "I have a few things to say and you may or may not like to hear it, but, it needs to be said."

"Why should we listen to the dobe," Sasuke huffs. Kakashi glares at him, but Sasuke ignores it. "It isn't like he'd have anything meaningful to say."

"I have plenty to say, _Uchiha_ ," Naruto begins. "Your attitude for one has been a hindrance on this team since the beginning. It needs to be curbed."

"You don't know anything, _orphan_ ," Sasuke snaps back, anger clearly showing on his face. "You have never had everything taken from you."

"And once again, he leaps to the fact he lost his family," Naruto begins. "Let me ask you something, Sasuke. You think your parents were such great and noble people, right?" Sasuke nods at this. "What would your parents do if they came across either clan members or non-clan members beating a child?"

"They would've killed the people beating the child," Sasuke answers.

"You are wrong there, Sasuke," Naruto states as he stands up. He slowly removes his shirt revealing scars covering his arms and chest and turns around. There in the center of his back was the most prominent scar in the shape of the Uchiha clan emblem. "This is the gift your loving _parents_ gave to me when I asked for food one day. I don't doubt that your parents didn't care for you or love you, Sasuke. I am just saying that not everyone is innocent in life."

"W-w-w-who gave you all those other scars," Sakura asks.

"The villagers," Naruto replies. "Ever since I was a young child, I was beaten, starved and many times almost killed. The only Uchiha I trusted was Itachi. He was the only one who tried to help me when he could."

"Why would people do that to you," Sakura mumbles out in shock.

"They did it because they were ignorant. They thought I was the Kyuubi. The Fourth Hokage," Naruto starts.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi yells.

"Shut up, Hatake-san," Naruto replies. "This is my life and my burden. I am allowed to speak of it when I want to. These two need their eyes opened to a crucial fact of life. Not everything is sunshine and rainbows. Now, as I was saying, the Fourth Hokage couldn't stop the Kyuubi, so he did the only thing he could think of to stop the rampaging beast. He sealed it in a child, a child who had been born that night. He sealed the Kyuubi into me."

"So that is how you're so powerful," Sasuke states, "all because of the Kyuubi?"

"No, Sasuke. I became powerful because I put my blood, sweat and tears into training every day when my heritage was revealed to me," Naruto replies. "I never rested a single day while I trained. To continue with what I was saying, after the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi and he died, the Third made a law that no one was to speak about the Kyuubi. His hope was for me to have a normal childhood. He hoped the people of this village would honor the Fourth's wishes for me to be seen as a hero. Both those hopes were in vain though."

"Why do you say that, Naruto," Sakura asks.

"Because if you tell one person something earthshattering and given time to think, they can come to a positive outcome. However, if you tell a large group the same thing, they'll riot. A person is smart, a group of people are like chickens with their heads cut off," Naruto replies.

"Wait until I tell everyone else about this," Sasuke says. "Then you'll be shunned even more."

"The moment you open your mouth, Sasuke, I will kill you due to the Third's law," Kakashi replies. "Naruto is the only person who is exempt from that law. He decided to open up to you and this is how you repay that trust? How blind have I been to how you are?"

"Honestly, I'm not worried about the Kyuubi," Naruto states. "There is a danger to the whole world that is greater than all the tailed beasts. But, that is a story for another time. We need to move on in our talk."

"Very well, Naruto," Kakashi says. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"Yes there is," Naruto begins. "Sakura, I know you may have changed in the last few months, but you must work on your fangirlish ways. I would suggest you ask Kakashi to blood you soon. Doing so in a safe environment would be a benefit to you now instead of in the field. The Hokage heard about your chakra control and suggested you start working at the hospital to learn medical jutsu to benefit the team. I hope that you take training more seriously now."

"Yes, I do, Naruto," Sakura replies. "And I know I have things to work on. There is a lot for me to think on with what you've said and shown me today. I know my past actions will be something I need to change. I know my actions towards you must change. Even though I knew you were a Clan head, I still treated you like dirt and hit you every chance I got. For that, I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Sakura stands and bows low to Naruto.

"I forgive you, Sakura," Naruto replies. "We have the future to look towards."

"Well, we've heard from Sakura and Naruto," Kakashi says. "Do you have anything you want to say Sasuke?"

"We didn't need this talk at all," Sasuke says. "All we need to do is focus on my training and everything will just be fine."

"No, Sasuke. That will not happen. From now on this team trains as a team. I have been negligent in that aspect. This changes from this moment forward," Kakashi says sternly. "There is a lot all of you can learn from me and from each other. We will meet in two days at 6 AM. Don't be late."

"Very well, sensei," Sakura says. "I'm going to head to the hospital to see about starting there. I'll try and get a schedule we can work around." Kakashi nods at her and Sakura gets up to leave.

"I will finish the training I have going on with Kiski-sensei and Zabuza-sensei and will be here at the correct time, Hatake-san," Naruto states. He stands and nods at his 'team mates' and turns to leave.

"Fight me, dobe," Sasuke shouts at Naruto.

"No, Sasuke. I won't fight you until you learn respect," Naruto replies without turning and looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke huffs and stomps off towards the Uchiha district.

'I hope that this team will work out,' Kakashi thinks to himself as he starts walking towards the Hokage office. 'If it doesn't, I see Sasuke running and the rest of us having to put him down. No team should have to go through that.'

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope my writers block stays away and allows me to get a few chapters done in the coming week. Thank you all for sticking around and as always reviews are welcome. Along with constructive criticism.


	23. Movement in the Shadows & Dark Thoughts

**Naruto: Archer and Loner**

Here is another chapter for you all. I hope to keep the pace going forward until I get writers block again. These next few chapters will be focusing on other things than just Naruto. As per usual, neither Naruto nor Bleach belongs to me.

* * *

 **Movement in the Shadows and Dark Thoughts**

* * *

A hooded figure darted down a dark alley, constantly glancing around for any presence. The figure came to a blank wall and knocked four times on the brick. The brick wall was pushed open by another hooded figure.

"You're late," the second figure growled out and stepped out of the way.

"I got delayed," the first figure stated and stepped in through the doorway. The door closed behind him. "It is a good thing though. I got more information for our group."

"Follow me. The rest are waiting for us," the second figure said. The figure then turned and led the way down a dimly lit hallway. The two figures walked for a good ten minutes before coming to a door. The second figure pulled out a key and opened the door with it. The two stepped into a room just as dimly lit as the hallway they had just left. A table stood in the middle of the room, seated at the table was 15 other hooded figures.

"You're both late, J and I," a figure said as they stood. "We were beginning to worry weather you'd make it or not."

"Don't worry, K. I got delayed. It was a good delay too. I got more information for us all," J replied and took their seat at the table.

"Let this meeting commence," K stated. "We are gathered here for the prosperity of Kohona and the destruction of anything that threatens the greatness we hope to achieve. J, what news do you have for us tonight?"

"The Hyuga clan is reeling from a recent shock to the whole clan. It appears they have dishonored themselves with a contract written back during the clan war era. The Hyuga clan approached the Uzumaki clan to create a seal to protect their bloodline. The contract was based on honor. The Hyuga agreed to never alter the seal. They altered it and created the Caged-bird seal," J stated. "Because the _boy_ found the contract in his clan archives, he was able to stop Hiashi from trying to gain control over the Uzumaki clan. We all know about the betrothal contract the _boy's_ mother created with the Hyuga clan. He knew Hiashi meant to use it to gain control over him and his clan assets. So, he brought proof of the Hyuga clan's dishonor. He proved it to the Hyuga council. They were forced to admit their dishonor and allow the betrothal to move forward with no interference from the Hyuga clan council."

"Does this mean Hiashi is now powerless to gain control over the Uzumaki clan," K asked.

"For now, yes," J replied. "However, I think this is just a temporary setback. I think Hiashi will try to gain power another way. We all know Hiashi is as sneaky as a snake. He will step back and plan. The _boy_ hit the Hyuga clan where it hurts. He hit their pride and honor. Now they are beholden to the boy unless something happens in the future."

"What about Hinata Hyuga? Is there any chance of gaining control over her," K asked.

"No. And that would be suicide at this moment in time. Not only is she being protected by the seals on the Uzumaki Clan grounds, but she is being trained by her grandfather and others who live there," J replied. "Our best way forward is to gain a wait and see approach. Focus on gathering information and only once victory is assured, we will move. If we move too early, we risk exposing ourselves to our enemies."

"Anyone else have anything to add," K asked, looking around. After a few minutes of silence, K continued. "Then I call this meeting to a close. I, stay behind. I have a few things to talk to you about before you leave."

Everyone stood and made their way out of the room leaving I and K behind. I stood before K and kneeled.

"Remove your hood, Kakashi," K said firmly. I removed his hood revealing the face of Kakashi Hatake. He looked up at K expectantly.

"What do you need to speak to me about, Danzo-sama," Kakashi asked.

"What have you learned about the boy so far," Danzo asked.

"Very little, Danzo-sama. He doesn't trust me," Kakashi replied. "At the meeting yesterday, he told his teammates about the Kyuubi."

"Did he now? How odd," Danzo replied. "Did he also tell them of the Third's law?"

"Yes. Sasuke wanted to try and discredit the boy by telling anyone and everyone," Kakashi replied. "I came down hard on him. It wouldn't do for Sasuke to be killed or imprisoned at this time."

"You did well, Kakashi," Danzo said with a small smile on his face. "What are your plans with the team moving forward?"

"I will have to focus on actually training them," Kakashi replied. "The Hokage is keeping an annoyingly close eye on my interactions with team seven. If I don't train them properly, I will lose the team to someone else."

"I will see what I can do to distract the Hokage. Focus on training them and try to find out how strong the boy actually is," Danzo replied. "We won't meet for a month, so keep your eyes and ears open. We can't risk being seen together."

"Hai, Danzo-sama," Kakashi replied and vanished in a shunshin.

"We will have to step carefully now," Danzo mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room via a hidden door. "Hiruzen is worried about what others might be doing. It is best to be silent for now."

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan main compound**

Sasuke sat in his father's old office tearing through every scrap of paper. Desperately looking for proof Naruto lied to him. Yanking open the last drawer in the desk, he saw a small book fall from the bottom of the drawer. Picking it up and opening it, Sasuke saw the familiar handwriting of his father.

'Finally I found father's diary. There should be proof the dobe lied in here,' Sasuke thought to himself. He sat down and opened the diary to the first page.

 _I, Fugaku Uchiha, decided to write an accounting of my actions concerning my clan, the Uchiha clan. When I first became clan head after the 'death' of my father, I removed any mention of his name from clan records. My father dishonored the Uchiha clan in the worst possible way. If the truth got out, it would see to the demise of the Uchiha clan down to the last child. You may ask yourself, 'What did this person do to cause such an action? Something even Madara Uchiha's actions never warranted?' My father betrayed both our village and the cousin clan to the Senju, the Uzumaki Clan. My father's Sharingan eyes were unique. They allowed him to see weaknesses in seals. He used his eyes powers to find a hole in the protective barrier around Uzushiogakure. Once he found the hole, he gave the information to Kumo. It allowed the combined might of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri to attack the Uzumaki clan and wipe them out. When I learned the truth, I acted. Because of my father's actions, Kohona lost a very powerful ally. Because my father decided to dishonor the clan, I had no choice. I acted in anger and the hope of regaining my clan's honor someday._

 _However, I am afraid that day may never come. I never told Kushina Uzumaki the truth and I never showed her son an ounce of remorse. For that, I am afraid our clan will never regain our honor. I feel my age as I write this. I feel the Uchiha clan is in its last days. And yet, we have no one to blame but ourselves. The Uchiha clan has been in a steady decline since Madara left. Even though I have hope for the future seeing how fast my son, Sasuke, mastered the Great Fireball jutsu, I fear our clan is doomed. Even though Sasuke is only 4, it is a great feat he accomplished. I am guilty of pushing Sasuke away more and more. I think it is so he doesn't pick up my guilt. I have a child's blood on my hands. May Kami forgive me someday for what I did to Naruto. If a future Uchiha is reading this and Naruto still lives, allow him to read this and maybe he will understand and forgive an old man's mistake. I attacked Naruto two days ago. He was being beaten by Uchiha clan members and civilians. My wife and I came across the group on our way home from seeing Itachi. Instead of attacking the people hurting a child, I burned the Uchiha clan emblem into Naruto's back. I didn't do it because I hate the boy. I did it to protect him. A weak excuse, I know. But, it is the truth. It stopped the attack from continuing and it protected my 'image' as a clan head. If I have to suffer for eternity, so be it. If Naruto never forgives me, I can live with that._

 _If it is you, Itachi, reading this, you know what the clan is planning. I hope the plan didn't work. It was the decision of the clan to go forward. I as clan head had my hands tied. Itachi, I never wanted it this way. However, if it is you, Sasuke, who is reading this, this will be all you'll be able to read. I've sealed my words so even a seal master won't be able to read the truth. I'm sorry, son. I want you to be innocent. I want you to become the future of the Uchiha. This means it will fall to you to regain our honor with the Uzumaki clan. Naruto is a true Uzumaki. If you allow him, he will be your greatest friend and ally. However, if you choose not to be friends with him, heed this warning. You do NOT want an Uzumaki as an enemy. They are relentless when it comes to pursuing their enemies._

 _Fugaku Uchiha 147_ _th_ _clan head of the Uchiha clan_

Sasuke sat in silence as the words his father wrote swam in his thoughts. He picked up the diary and slowly walked outside towards one of the training grounds. Throwing the diary up in the air, Sasuke quickly flew through the hand signs for the Uchiha's most famous jutsu. With a cry of 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu),' a fireball flew at the diary and incinerated it.

'He will never learn of the truth,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'He doesn't deserve it. He deserves to be below me. I will be above everyone! The Uchiha clan will rise again once I kill Itachi. And if the dobe gets in my way, then the Uzumaki clan will be no more.'

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done. This one is a bit darker and shows things going on no one really knows about… yet. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
